The Pain of Betrayal
by Quiet Whisper
Summary: Kagome's been betrayed by her friends & a mystical youkai comes to her rescue, with his help can she survive long enough to do what's necessary to complete the jewel & defeat Naraku? & if she survives will she be able to pick up the pieces of her heart?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Would you just shut up already? We voted and we don't want you around anymore!" He yelled as he shoved her.

It didn't even register when she hit the ground as she stared up at him in shock. _I don't understand… how could…I thought…they promised._ Her mind rambled as she glanced at the others, they to bore cold looks as they gazed at her like she were a complete waste of time.

"But what about Naraku? And the jewel shards?" She whispered. "And the people-"

"Keh we'll take care of it, just go home. This isn't your world Kagome and its worse off with you in it." He spat as he glared at her with hateful eyes. "You're nothing but a worthless wench and we've had it. Your not worth the trouble of keeping around anymore. Kikyou can find the rest of the shards."

With that he spun on his heel and joined the others, she continued to sit there and stare at them. _Its okay, any minute they'll turn around and tell me it was just a stupid joke, I'll be mad at them for awhile then I'll forgive them._ She told herself as they continued to walk away.

But no matter how many times she tried to assure herself, they never once stopped to look back at her; not even Shippo turned back to look at her. It was then that it really and truly sank in that they didn't want her around anymore.

She gasped and clutched her shirt above her heart when she felt a stabbing, shattering pain. It left her wide-eyed and breathless as it began to slowly work its way out to the rest of her body, leaving an empty feeling in her chest as it moved to consume the rest of her.

To make matters worse, the crack of thunder that sounded above her head brought with it a torrential downpour; it was then the first sob escaped from her lips. _How could they do this? They needed her to find the shards, to defeat Naraku. _

_**No they don't you heard Inuyasha, they have Kikyou for that now.**_

Replaced by a clay pot, _is everybody on crazy pills or have I finally lost my mind? I knew it, the strain has gotten to be to much, I've gone and fallen off my rocker._

The excuse didn't make her feel any better as the pain continued to tear her apart from the inside out, she pitched forward on her hands as she gasped for air between gut wrenching sobs, hot tears were quickly washed away by the rain, as if the rain were trying to wash away the pain for her.

"Child."

She flinched then slowly looked up to find a man standing in front of her, he was tall with long blue hair, a yellow thunderbolt graced the center of his forehead, and he bore two blue stripes on either cheek. "W…who are you?" She croaked as her tears paused.

"I am the Storm."

"I don't understand."

"I come to those who have been broken past mending." He said. "And I've come to offer you what I've offered the others before you."

"What do you mean?"

"I will cry for you, I will take your pain away." He said. "I will shelter and protect you until the time comes that you can stand on your own."

She shook her head, still not understanding.

"Do you remember the night your father died? And the storm that raged that night?"

She frowned in thought for a moment before nodding slowly.

"That was me, I came to your mother that night to help her through her pain until she was able to bear it on her own." He said. "I can take your pain and sadness Kagome so that you might become strong once more."

She considered him a moment as she digested that. _Anything has to be better than this._ She thought dimly, knowing that if she didn't do something then she would die. _Then who would protect the people?_ "What's in this for you?"

"I feed off of pain and sadness, they are my life essence." He said with a smile. "That is all, you survive and I continue to live."

_Well that wasn't so bad._ She thought. "Very well."

She sighed in relief as she felt the pain and sadness retreat behind an invisible wall within her soul, as soon as it was bottled up she felt the anger flood her until she had the strength to stand. She almost panicked for a moment when she felt it threaten to consume her until she realized she could control it, hold it back until it would need to be released.

"You are learning quickly." He said as he offered her a hand. "Come, I will take you to the well."

"But what about-"

"The people here are going to go through a very rough time Kagome, but if you remain behind you will be swept up in the catastrophe and then hope for the future will die."

"I can't just go home and do nothing."

"You won't do nothing." He said. "You will go home Kagome, and you will learn. Learn everything you can because a time will come that you must return to correct this error."

"Will you be able to come with me?" She asked.

"I am absolute my dear, time means nothing to me." He said with a smile as he reached for her hand again. "Now come."

"Can you seal the well so _he_ can't follow?" She asked as she took it.

"Never fear, he won't be able to cross."

"How will I know when the time comes for me to return?" She asked.

"You will know."

~*~

**A/N: **So what do you think? I've been going through my list of stories while trying to decide which ones i want to post, i do plan on continuing Living Through Time and that will be my main focus so this one will be updated slowly (which will still probably be a lot considering the way i update LOL) Anywho drop me a review and tell me what ya think!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: OMG I totally messed up this chapter because i accidentally copied a chapter from living Through Time and pasted over this so i'm super sorry about that! Here's the right chapter

Chapter One

She woke with a start as the thunder peeled outside her window, the horrors of the nightmare fading into the recesses of her mind. She sighed as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, lifting it up from her sticky scalp.

She looked over at the clock to realize it was 5 in the morning, deciding that she'd had enough sleep she climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

On her 18th birthday she moved out on her own, no longer able to stand being so close to the well or the tree, they were constant reminders to the hell that her life had become. Her family hadn't known what to think of her when she showed up on the doorstep on that fateful day and ever since then they all but avoided her.

Her lips twisted into a grimace at that thought, they too had turned their backs on her, rejoicing when she left and barely tolerating her when she visited. It was enough to make her sick.

_The world has gone insane._ She thought bitterly as she stood under the hot flow of water; it had been three years since she'd returned from the feudal era and she hated the fact it felt like yesterday that her world had fallen apart.

If not for the storm holding the pain at bay, she'd have crumbled to the floor whenever she thought about all the people that were most likely suffering from her absence.

_Those poor people, Kami I pray you're keeping as many of them as safe as possible._ She thought then sighed as the thunder rumbled once more. _Better hold off on thinking about it at all, Tokyo doesn't need to undergo another flood warning._

She sighed in relief as the thunder once again echoed through the sky. She tried not to think of the people often, and she really tried not to think of her old friends, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Inuyasha.

It took a bit of force to free herself of the depressing thoughts and pull herself back to reality, but like always she managed. She had a meeting with the gym before heading to the dojo to practice; in the last three years she'd become extremely proficient in honing her miko powers along with perfecting her aim and learning the art of the sword. Her sensei was so proud of her, claiming he'd never had such a talented student in his 80 years.

She shut the water off and dried herself before donning her clothes and grabbing her gear, it consisted of a duffel bag that held her practice clothes and armor while in her other hand she carried her sword. She'd had it commissioned from one of Japan's finest sword-smiths, at first he didn't want to make it for her until she explained in detail its design and why she wanted it. The blade was a straight rectangle with a blunt tip, though it was sharp on all three sides, the hilt was wrapped in simple black leather. But the most important attribute to it was the Shinto prayer that had been etched into both sides of the flat of the blade. Once he'd finished she spent three days and nights meditating over it, imbuing it with her miko powers.

She ensured that she would be the only one who would ever be able to wield it, if a youkai touched it they would be burned from the purification powers that now coursed through it. Not that she encountered youkai in this era, but still she knew a time would come when she'd have to go back. After all without her they wouldn't be able to defeat Naraku, even if they'd sought out Kikyou for her aid.

"Even at my weakest I still had more power than the bitch." She muttered as she left her apartment and headed for the gym.

After two hours of working out she made her way to the dojo, reminding herself that she had to work at three. Once she'd graduated from high school she went straight into the working world as a cocktail waitress at a high end club. Dealing with the lecherous men helped to harden her even more, and there were no few times that she was able to put them in their place with a fist to the chin; it was also a way to prove to herself that she could be around men without being afraid.

Her life, once so simple and innocent was now rough and hard. It suited her better than she ever thought possible.

"Ah good morning my child." Her sensei said with a nod.

"Sensei." She said as she bowed.

"I see you are in need of a good workout." He said indicating the storm that rumbled in the distance, she'd managed to hold the rain off but no doubt if she didn't work out some of her aggression the city would find themselves the victims of a deluge. She didn't know how but her Sensei knew she was the reason behind the storm though he never pressed the issue.

"That I am." She murmured.

"Then come, let us work the body so the mind might find respite."

~*~

After her three and a half hour workout with her Sensei, they meditated for an hour then she went on her way, running what errands she had before going home and getting ready for work. Most people would have been dead tired after a morning like hers, but she'd worked long and hard to build her endurance up, never letting up or giving in. She'd become a machine, plain and simple.

Work was dead at first but by 9 it had picked up considerably, Kagome paid no attention to the catcalls as she wove her way through the tables to drop drinks off to a couple of the patrons.

"So what do you say Kat? You ready to give into me?"

"Not on your life Ryo." She said with a smirk, everyone knew her here as Kat, like most of the girls she'd come up with a name other than their own. "And besides, I doubt your wife would like that much."

The other's guffawed at that before telling him to either give up or divorce the wench. She flinched when she heard that word, but not because it was meant to be derogatory, no there were other reasons she'd come to loath that word.

As soon as she had their money and had dished out their change, she retreated to the bar while praying that the rest of the night would go smoothly.

Luckily for her it did and by the time she got home she was ready to take a bath and get to the relaxing. Unfortunately the red light on her answering machine thought otherwise.

"Don't tell me you need more money already." She grumbled as she hit the button.

"Kagome honey it's your mother."

"No shit." She muttered.

"Honey Inuyasha's here and he's been asking to speak with you. We'll be awake when you get off of work so please come to the house."

She'd frozen the minute her mother said that name. It took her several minutes before a sharp stab of pain brought her crashing to her knees, it threatened to consume her until the storm rumbled outside and the deluge began, washing it away as though she were standing underneath it.

"So the time has come." She said, knowing he was standing there.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Naraku's gained all of the shards save for what you hold, he has most of Japan at his feet right now and if he wins this world will change. Everything will be different, humans will become enslaved, everything you know will cease to exist. You will cease to exist."

She considered that a moment, oblivion could be a welcome thing to her, but she shook her head. Her mother and brother and grandfather didn't deserve it, she knew deep down she could never hate them and though she'd been consumed by the anger and pain she also knew that she still had a small piece of her heart that cared.

"Very well." She said as she stood to make a few phone calls before she grabbed her things, and without so much as a look back at what her life had become, she walked out the door and towards her destiny.

~*~

**A/N: **I decided to skip the three years she was back in her time because it really doesn't matter to the story, i'm not sure how long this is going to be yet but i don't think it'll be as long as Living is. Drop a review and let me know how ya like it! Thanks


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so i thought i fixed this chapter awhile back but i guess i didn't, there was a part of the first chapter attached to this one so i deleted it, otherwise the rest is the same :)

Chapter Two

She stared at the silent shrine grounds as she topped the last stair. The lights were on in the house, a testament to her mother's promise of them being awake so with a sigh she headed towards the house, not bothering to knock before walking in.

"Kagome is that you?"

"No it's the tooth faerie." She said.

"We're in the living room."

_No shit_. She thought before stepping out of her shoes and heading into the living room, stopping in the entrance to find brilliant amber eyes gazing at her in shock. She smirked. "Not the helpless worthless wench you remember?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha murmured as he took in her appearance, her usually wild locks were pulled back into a simple braid. She wore a tank top and shorts, showing off the tattoo of Sakura blossoms and a black thorn tribal situated above grey smoke that started at the nape of her neck and ended at her shoulder. She also had a tattoo on the inside of her right forearm; it was a Kanji symbol for survival. Her once bright cobalt eyes were what really made him realize she wasn't the same, instead of shimmering with life and happiness, they smoldered with unspoken emotions.

"What do you want Inuyasha." She asked flatly.

"I... uh... we need your help."

She barked out a laugh at that. "Give me one damn good reason why I should help you." _Hey he didn't know that she'd already agreed to do it._

"Kagome-"

"Kagome Higurashi." Her mother scolded. "He's come to apologize."

"I don't care." She hissed. "He doesn't deserve my forgiveness and damn you for siding with him."

Her mother gaped at her in shock.

"But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by that now should I?" Kagome said bitterly. "After all you shunned me just as quickly as they did."

Inuyasha could only stare at her; usually she was so forgiving especially when it came to him. He knew she'd had feelings for him and he always thought he'd be able to play on them. This wasn't going how he'd planned at all, now how was he going to get her to help?

"Let's go." She said.

"What?"

"If Naraku wins then this world is going to be just as fucked up as the feudal era is now no doubt." She said pointedly. "I've known all along this would happen; let me guess you finally realized that the clay pot is worthless as a Miko."

"Hey-"

"Shut up." She said. "I said I'd help you but don't you dare think for one second that this makes us all buddy like again. When it's over I'm gone."

He continued to stand there, not sure what to say or do.

"Well are you coming or what?" She snapped before spinning on her heel and heading for the door. "See ya around mom, well maybe anyway."

With that she stepped back into her flip flops and headed for the door.

"What have I done?" Mrs. Higurashi murmured as tears sprang up. "How did I go so wrong?"

"It'll be alright." Inuyasha soothed her. "I'll try and talk some sense into her."

"I hope it works out." She said. "You'd better go."

He nodded before dashing after the girl. She stood in the well house, gazing down at the well when he arrived. "Is it going to be safe on the other side or should I get ready to fight now?" She asked.

"You can fight?" He asked without thinking.

Within the blink of an eye he was staring at the business end of her sword. "What you think I've spent the past three years pining after your sorry ass? Please." She scoffed before re-sheathing the blade. "Now answer me damnit, is it safe or not?"

"It's safe, the others are standing guard."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." She said as she rolled her eyes before jumping onto the lip and leaping into the well.

He sighed before leaping after her, welcoming the flash of blue that enveloped them. Within moments it was over and they found themselves looking up at a cloudless sky filled with stars, Inuyasha moved to pick her up but she stiffened.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. "Don't ever touch me."

He gaped at her as he felt her miko powers swell up before she crouched down and leapt into the sky; he gaped in shock at the sheer force of her powers.

Kagome didn't look back to see if he was following as she looked around, a moment later her eyes settled on the campfire and the group of people sitting around it, they were all staring at her with varying degrees of shock.

She sighed as she started walking towards them. "Where's Naraku and what's going on."

"Kagome-" Sango murmured, her eyes wide at the cold greeting.

"Spit it out already or I'm going home and you can deal with this mess yourselves." She said as Inuyasha finally joined them.

"We don't know where he is." Miroku murmured as he studied the girl, her expression was void of all emotion and he had to admit it was scary. She now rivaled the stoic façade of the youkai Lord sitting against a tree not far off, and it was then he realized she'd never come to understand why they'd sent her away.

"Of course you don't." She said as she rolled her eyes. "How much land has he gained, where did you see him last? And how many people have suffered for your stupidity?"

She didn't miss the collective wince that passed around the fire.

"He's gained a considerable amount of land, and we last saw him in the East." Miroku said. "The losses haven't been that severe."

_Liar._ She thought bitterly. _Still trying to coddle me, please if you idiots haven't noticed I'm not some stupid 16 year old anymore... oh well let them figure it out the hard way._

"We have managed to gather a lot of youkai and humans to our side." Sango said. "But... he's grown to powerful so there isn't much we can do."

"Duh, I could have told you that." She said before looking over at the clay pot that still had a shocked look on her face. "Guess all that bragging about being oh so powerful was a load of bull, well no surprise there."

"Kagome-" Shippo said, his eyes filling with tears.

"We leaving in the morning?" She asked.

"Yes." Sango said.

"Good, see you then." She said then looked over to the Lord of the West and nodding before retreating to the other side of the well, instead of setting up to go to sleep she dropped into the lotus position and closed her eyes, forming a barrier around herself.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with her?" Sango hissed.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said.

"We broke her." Miroku said quietly. "She doesn't understand why we made her leave."

"Well then go tell her."

"It's not that simple anymore." He replied as he looked over at the softly glowing barrier. "A simple apology might have worked three years ago, but not anymore."

"Then what are we going to do?" Shippo sniffed.

"We'll have to regain her trust, and make her see why."

A/N: In case you were wondering, Sesshomaru was not a part of the group when they'd betrayed her, which you'll come to find out in the next chapter lol Also part of chapter one got copied into this in the beginning so i removed it and it should all be in order now


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG somehow this chapter got deleted and chapter 2 got duplicated or something like that so i hope it's all figured out now

Chapter Three

She knew he was standing just outside her barrier and wasn't quite sure if she wanted to find out why or not, finally though her curiosity got the best of her and she cut a section of the barrier away to admit him. She couldn't help but smirk as he hesitated. "Relax Sesshomaru you're not on my shit list."

"Hn." He murmured as he finally stepped through the opening and glanced over his shoulder as it closed.

"I don't feel like being spied on okay?" She explained.

"Very well Miko." He said as he took a seat and studied her for several moments, usually she would fidget or turn red in the face but this time she remained as cool and unruffled as ever.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled cynically. "Kinda weird isn't it?"

"To what are you referring Miko?"

"I'm not the klutzy and obnoxious little school girl you remember am I?"

"That remains to be seen."

She chuckled humorlessly at that. "I'm sure you'll catch on soon since your such a quick study."

"Indeed."

She eyed him a moment. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"If this land ever hopes to be rid of that vile half-breed it's going to take a lot more than my idiot half-brother to get the job done."

"Ain't that the truth?" She muttered as her eyes shifted to stare at a point over his shoulder. "So how bad has it really been?"

"There have been many casualties." He said after a moment and wasn't surprised that she snapped her focus back to him in he blink of an eye. "Naraku has all the jewel shards save for what you carry, his incarnations continue to prove to be a nuisance and he's taken to recruiting both humans and youkai to fill his army."

"I can't kill humans." She said.

"I am well aware of that Miko."

"So it looks like it's up to us to fix this mess then huh?"

"Us?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Really Sesshomaru I'm not some 16 year old fool now, I am very capable of handling myself in a fight now days." She chided. "Besides unlike those idiots, I haven't just been sitting on my ass with my finger up my nose for the last three years."

"You've trained in combat then?"

"I have." She nodded. "And I've learned how to tap into my Miko powers, I've even learned to apply them in ways most Miko's wouldn't think of."

"Such as?"

"I can increase my speed." She said. "Make myself stronger, throw purifying orbs, and I can even channel it through my entire body if needed."

"Perhaps you would be willing to spar with me in the morning so I might test your newfound skills?"

"Oh I suppose." She said. "It's been awhile since I had a good fight, and I haven't gotten to try my new moves out on a youkai yet but don't worry, I won't purify you."

"As if you could Miko." He smirked.

From one second to the next he was sitting in the middle of a blazing inferno, and though his skin remained intact he felt as though he were burning. His youki acted in response and swelled up to push her holy powers away from him and within a moment she pulled them back completely.

"Don't be to sure on that Sesshomaru." She said normally, no hint of cockiness in her voice or features whatsoever. "I'm just full of surprises now days."

"Hn." He said as he rose to his feet. "Rest Miko, tomorrows going to be a long day."

"Story of my life." She murmured absently as she made a door in her barrier for him to exit.

He studied her a moment more then stepped out and retreated to the tree he'd been sitting under earlier, he wasn't quite sure why he wanted to speak to her and now that he had he still wasn't sure what the point of all of it was. Writing it off as his damnable curiosity he pushed the thoughts of the strange Miko out of his head and settled down to get some rest.

The next morning the pack awoke to the sounds of a battle being waged nearby, Inuyasha leapt out of the tree while drawing his own fang in the process as he scoped out the area. He landed flatfooted and wide eyed when his eyes told him that Kagome was battling against Sesshomaru, and the real kicker was she was still standing and not flat on her back or worse, dead.

And since he was Inuyasha he automatically assumed the worst and darted forward without bothering to take stock of the situation or the fact the two were pulling blows.

Kagome had just whirled around with the intent to bring her sword down when she saw the flash of red that was headed right for her, cursing internally she skidded to a halt and switched the direction of her blade to narrowly avoid missing the interfering hanyou.

"Oi Fluffy what the hell do you think your doing attacking Kagome like that!" He exclaimed as he leveled his blade at his brother.

"Don't be an idiot Inuyasha he didn't attack me, we're sparring." Kagome growled out. "Now get the fuck out of the way and let us finish."

"What!" He exclaimed as he whirled around to face her. "You can't be serious who's to say he won't kill you?"

"Um maybe because he promised he wouldn't?" She rolled her eyes. "Now get out of the way."

"But-"

"Listen to the Miko half-breed." Sesshomaru said flatly. "This is not your sparring session."

Kagome ground her teeth as he continued to stand there like the idiot he was. "Get out of my way before I move you myself."

"Fine! Go ahead and spar against the bastard just don't come crying to me when he kills you!" He exclaimed as he slammed his fang home and threw his hands up in the air.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, crying is something you'll never see me do." She said in a low tone as the sky rumbled with thunder, she watched as both inu's looked to the sky to find it clear of clouds and the sun was just beginning to crest the horizon.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Inuyasha muttered as Sesshomaru lowered his gaze to the Miko, her face was impassive, but her eyes were bright with unspoken emotion. _She should be insane from keeping all that emotion locked inside._ He thought.

"You can move now."

Inuyasha huffed before darting back towards camp where the other's were sitting while they watched the exchange. Kagome waited until he was far enough away before returning her attention back to Sesshomaru. "Now where were we?"

"I was about to introduce you to the ground." Sesshomaru smirked as he went on the defensive.

"We'll just see about that now won't we?" She said lightly before darting forward while bringing her sword up in an underhanded swing.

Sesshomaru had to admit that'd she'd learned quite a bit in the last three years, but she still had a long ways to go compared to his years of knowledge. So it wasn't long after the sun had risen that he'd succeeded in introducing her to the ground as he put it.

She blinked and shook her head slightly while wondering when the world decided to tilt itself until Sesshomaru appeared and rested his blade above her throat. "Aw man, I lost." She grumbled.

"Yes you did Miko." He said. "Do you submit?"

"I'm not really the submitting kind." She said dryly. "But I'll concede that you won this round."

"Hn." He smirked as he withdrew Tokijin and sheathed it while she flipped onto her feet.

"Well that was fun." She said as she sheathed her sword and dusted her breeches off. "I guess I'd better get cleaned up so we can get this show on the road."

"Indeed."

"Keep an eye on the kids while I do that huh?" She winked at him before retreating to the well where her pack was resting.

Sesshomaru smirked at her retreating back before it vanished and he made his way over to the pack.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked as her eyes darted around the clearing.

"Preparing to travel." He said.

"Why is it she'll talk to you and not us?" Inuyasha growled as he eyed him.

"I was not one of the fools present when you sent her on her way." He said simply.

"Did she say anything about it?" Sango asked.

"No." He said. "You'll have to speak with her yourself if you wish to reconcile with her."

"Keh assuming she'll listen." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well that most certainly isn't my problem now is it?" He said. "I suggest you get ready to be on the move as soon as the Miko is ready, we have a lot of ground to cover."

~*~

A/N: So what do you think so far?


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay i'm going to warn you now that Inuyasha is going to get portrayed as a really big idiot in many parts of this, don't worry i'll try not to rag on him to much but sorry if i do. This story is very challenging in the aspect that it's difficult to portray Kagome as she is without making it seem like she's on a major pity party or holding a grudge for no reason. The reason behind their betrayal is in here but it's only described as vague until later on in the story, and i'm telling you now it's a dumb reason and Kagome will point it out as that but that doesn't mean she's going to just forgive and forget for it, and i don't think she should since it's not a very valid reason, crap if it were me i'd be even more pissed than she is lol. Aslo you'll see the beginning workings of Storm and what his purpose is in this story aside from sheilding her from the pain.

Chapter Four

When Kagome returned she was swathed head to toe in black leather that was skintight and slightly armored in places, her hair was in a high ponytail braid and her sword was strapped to her back along with her quiver and bow.

"So did you have a game plan or are you still running off the great idea of flying by the seat of your pants?" She asked.

"We have yet to pick a direction." Miroku said slowly.

She pursed her lips as she reined in her temper, it wouldn't do to kill them all just yet. "Fine, since Naraku was last spotted in the east that's as good as any place to start. Besides theirs some heavy demonic auras coming from that way."

"I'm not sensing anything." Miroku said.

"Well it's at least a good twenty miles away or so." She said with a shrug as she started walking. A moment later she was joined by the silent Taiyoukai who'd watched the exchange with seemingly little interest.

The other's all shared looks before trailing after them. The day seemed to pass very slowly, no one really feeling like conversing much and the few times they'd tried to talk to her she either ignored them or replied with some sarcastic comment. Though they couldn't help but notice when Sesshomaru asked her something or other she would reply in a low tone.

Inuyasha was the one to finally open his mouth about it. "What the hell happened to you? You're not the Kagome we know."

She stopped dead in her tracks, the others looking around as the sound of thunder echoed through the trees. Slowly she turned to give him a cold gaze. "The Kagome you knew is dead; you all did your jobs very well."

"Kagome please it's not like that!" Sango cried.

"Oh it isn't?" She asked with a cynical smile. "Then by all means please enlighten me."

"We wanted you to be safe." Sango said as she took a step forward. "It was the only way to get you to go home to keep you from getting hurt."

Kagome's face went completely blank as she continued to stare at her, being so close Sango could feel the heat of her anger that was rapidly beginning to grow and only a sheer force of will kept her from running.

"You'd better hope like hell that isn't the lame ass excuse you have for doing what you did to me because if it is I'm going to kill you right now." She finally bit out as her eyes blazed with anger.

"I-"

"Miko perhaps it would be best on refraining from killing them until after we've defeated the half-breed." Sesshomaru suggested as he approached her. "Inept they may be but you never know if they might prove useful."

"The only useful thing these idiots are good for is the ability to fuck up my destiny." She said flatly as the thunder cracked dangerously overhead, the others looked up to find that a storm was rapidly approaching as the clouds boiled up and lightning danced across the surface. "Well I'm telling you now that if you ever try to do such a stupid thing again I won't hesitate to kill you, whether Naraku's dead or not."

With that she spun on her heel and started walking, the others watched after her for a moment before Inuyasha once again opened his big mouth without thinking. "Oi wench that's not fair! We did what was best for you, you don't belong in this time!"

Miroku and Sango winced as Kagome slid to a stop and the thunder boomed so loudly that the youkai in the group were momentarily deafened. They watched warily as Kagome slowly turned around, her eyes blazing with the heat of her anger and power.

"Oh so I was born with the Shikon no Tama and pulled into the well just for the hell of it?" She hissed as she took a purposeful step forward. "How big of an idiot are you really Inuyasha because I'm seriously beginning to think your idiocy knows no bounds. I'm here because I'm _supposed_ to be here and if you haven't figured that out by now then maybe you should clean the cobwebs out of your head and get your brain to function properly. And I. Am. Not. A. Fucking. Wench!"

The hanyou's ears wilted as he shrunk under the intensity of her glare, Kagome angry had always been scary but now she was downright frightening and the rumbling thunder overhead really wasn't helping the situation any.

Kagome's glare continued to bore into him for a moment more before she moved to stare at the others, out of all of them Kikyou was the only one who didn't appear remorseful. And if Kagome had to hazard a guess she'd think Kikyou looked rather speculative over the whole situation. That was when Kagome discovered the clay pots secret that she'd obviously been trying to hide from everyone. _Well would ya look at that? The bitch has a mating mark on her neck, and I don't doubt for a second who it belongs to; so the real question is… was it his idea to send me away because of her or because they were stupid enough to think I didn't belong here?_ She pondered that a moment as she stared at the dead miko who in turn actually began to fidget under the heat of her gaze. _Oh well either way it doesn't matter, I'm not here to question their cognitive skills and it really doesn't matter the true reason behind what they did, it's to late to go back and change it all now anyway._

She turned her eyes on Inuyasha once more to ensure he wasn't going to say anything else before reining her temper in and spinning on her heel with Sesshomaru not more than a few steps behind her while the pack remained rooted to the spot.

"I'm impressed Miko." Sesshomaru murmured as they continued on their way. "You have impeccable self control to not fly off the handle as most humans would."

"It's not self control." She said as the thunder roared overhead.

He glanced up at the sky again before looking back down at her, _what does she mean by that?_ He wondered as she continued to stare ahead, the look in her eyes told him she really wasn't seeing where she was going yet she managed to keep upright just fine.

_That was close._ She thought.

_Yes it was, but I'm proud of you._ Storm said in her head. _You handled that very well._

_Hmph, only because you were there to help me, if it hadn't been for you I probably would have gone berserk and killed them all right then. _She thought sourly. _Of all the stupid and idiotic things to betray me over, you figure they would have realized my purpose here a long time ago and it's not my fault I couldn't protect myself, Inuyasha wouldn't hang out at Kaede's long enough for me to practice the use of my powers and whenever I asked Sango to teach me to fight she always made up some stupid excuse as for why she couldn't. _

Just thinking about all of it got her blood to boiling again and before she knew it she was clenching her fists at her sides while she ground her teeth in frustration. _Hey take it easy._ Storm soothed.

"Fat chance of that happening." She muttered without thinking.

"Pardon?" Sesshomaru said.

She blinked and looked up at him. "Huh?"

_You spoke out loud little one._ Storm offered helpfully.

_Oh._

"You said something?"

"Yeah sorry about that I was having a conversation with…myself." She said before looking forward once more.

"Pertaining to?"

"It really isn't all that interesting and if you don't mind I'm trying not to go crazy here just yet." She said while continuing the internal struggle to keep her anger in check, she'd been holding it in for so long that it was proving difficult to control. _Okay Storm I need help here._

_Your wish is my command._ He said then without warning the sky opened up to rain down on her. Sesshomaru watched in confusion as she stopped and turned her face to the sky, closing her eyes and sighing in relief as the rain washed away her anger.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to find the others remained totally dry though the ground was rapidly getting soaked around them, and when he looked down at himself he found that like the Miko he was getting pelted by the cool drops. "Explain Miko."

For a moment she remained rooted to her spot without answering him before she finally blinked her eyes opened and looked up at him then glanced at the others and quirked her lips into a cynical half smile. "You aren't on my shit list Sesshomaru." And with that she started walking while refusing to say another word on the matter.

~*~

The next couple of days were tense for the pack while Sesshomaru remained entirely unruffled by the whole situation, after all he wasn't on her shit list as she put it so when he spoke to her she answered… well most the time anyway. "Why do you refuse to explain what happened the other day?" He pressed.

"Because it really isn't any of your business." She said without inflection.

"Hn." He frowned. "That's very frustrating Miko."

"Well it is the way it is so you can either deal with it or go hang out with them." She said, her tone indicating that she really didn't care either way.

"Inuyasha was right Miko, you have changed." He noted.

"Yes well that's what happens when you die and are reborn is it not?" She asked. "No matter if it's in the same body or not, you're never quite the same after the fact."

"True I suppose." He said then ground to a halt when she froze. "What is it?"

"One of those auras I was sensing the other day." She said as she removed her pack and tossed it under a tree. "It's heading this way."

Sesshomaru fanned out his senses to find she was correct and he instantly went on guard.

"Oi what's going on?" Inuyasha called out.

"Perhaps if you put your lacking senses to use brother you would figure it out." Sesshomaru said dryly as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Kagome smiled crookedly at him before turning her attention ahead as trees began to topple over in the distance. "Well whatever it is, it's big."

"Indeed." He said as the others finally caught onto what was happening and took up their positions.

"It's only an oni." Inuyasha said as he moved to stand on the other side of Kagome. "I'll have it taken care of in no time."

"You really are an idiot you know that." She sighed. "Stay out of my way, both of you."

When Sesshomaru glanced down at her in curiosity she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I need the practice remember? It's not like I can test my powers against you when we spar." She said pointedly.

"Very well." He said as he straightened and dropped his hand, intending to watch and see how she handled their foe.

Kagome tuned in all her senses as she called her powers to the forefront, the crashing was growing louder as their enemy neared and once it broke through the trees she found it was a very large bear youkai.

"You possess jewel shards." He purred as he pointed at her.

"Go figure you'd come for those." She muttered as she went on the defensive and sighed. "Alright then let's dance."

"Keh this guys a wuss, don't worry I'll handle it." Inuyasha said as he darted forward.

"Can I kill him now?" She growled out as she watched the hanyou draw his fang and attack head on.

"Let him be the fool that he is Miko." Sesshomaru said. "After all it is quiet entertaining."

She snorted at that then watched as Inuyasha exchanged a flurry of blows with the bear a moment until the bear gained the upper hand by backhanding him, she couldn't help but chuckle as Inuyasha flew backwards and right into a tree. "I suppose your right about that."

"Now give me the shards!" The bear roared.

"Come and get em fuzzy." She called out before darting off to the side, moving quickly thanks to her powers.

Sesshomaru watched the ensuing battle a moment before glancing over as his brother slid down the trunk of the tree to land on the ground in a heap. "Pay attention Inuyasha, you might actually learn something for a change."

"You can't just let her fight that thing alone!" He exclaimed as he struggled to rise.

"Does she look like she needs help?" He arched an eyebrow before gesturing.

Inuyasha turned and watched as Kagome darted around the bear before coming in from the side, with a swing of her sword she severed the bears left arm before darting away again as he howled in pain. "What the-"

"Really Inuyasha do you need to ask that?" He sighed, his brother was really proving to be a bigger idiot then he'd previously thought. _It's a wonder he isn't dead yet because of it._ He thought then smirked internally. _Well I suppose it's no surprise since it was because of the Miko that he always managed to survive in the past, but still it has to be pure luck that's kept him alive all this time in her absence. _

Moments later the battle was over and as the youkai's remains turned to ash Kagome sighed as she straightened and whipped her sword free of blood. "That was kind of boring." She noted.

"You did well Miko." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks but still… that was really kind of boring."

"Hn." She didn't have to look at him to know he was amused.

~*~


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kagome shook sweat out of her eyes as she continued moving through one of the more complicated forms of her workout while Sesshomaru studied her movements off to the side, recalling the words of her sensei as she did so. _You must move as though you are made of water, it should come as a second nature to you since that is your element. Your opponents will consider you no more harmless than a Sakura blossom, you must show them that you are deadly as a viper, and you must strike just as quickly. _

She'd been at it for over an hour now, starting when the pack opted to make camp for the night. Ever since she'd returned she'd spar with Sesshomaru in the mornings then work on her forms at night while he watched and pointed out any mistake she might make or teach her a different way to incorporate a move.

Like before the others were seated around a fire not far off speaking in low tones about something or other which she ignored entirely.

"That's enough for tonight Miko." Sesshomaru murmured.

She slowed her pace and did a few moves to cool down her muscles before sheathing her sword and wiping her forehead with the back of her sleeve. "Man moving in slow motion like that while flexing is a pain in the ass."

"You'll get used to it before long."

"If you say so." She said. "I think I'm going to go clean up."

"Very well."

She bowed to him before retreating to the camp to pick up her pack.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as she picked up her gear.

"To join the circus." She said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a bath duh."

"This area may not be safe." Miroku said without thinking.

"No shit really?" She quipped. "Don't worry I'm not some helpless little wench, I'll be just fine."

Inuyasha flinched at that as she disappeared into the shadows as if she were made of them. How many times had he said the same thing to her?

Kagome sighed as she peeled her clothes off and stepped into the hot spring. _Okay so I really missed this._ She thought with a soft moan as she sunk into the water up to her neck, for the past couple nights they'd camped near streams or an occasional river so she hadn't had the chance to soak in a hot spring since before she left.

"Kagome?" A timid voice asked from behind her.

She started and turned around to find Shippo standing not far off. "What?" She barked then cringed internally when he flinched. "Sorry, what is it Shippo?"

"Can I… can I talk to you for a second?"

"Very well." She said as she propped herself up on her arms on the edge of the hot spring. "I'm listening."

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry! They made me do it, I didn't want to but Inuyasha threatened to beat me to a pulp if I said anything!" He wailed. "I didn't want them to send you away! And… and I tried to go through the well but it wouldn't let me and Kagome I missed you so much!"

"Why didn't you tell me Shippo?" She asked softly. "You know I wouldn't have let him hurt you."

"I…I know, but he w..was so sc…scary when he said it and… and I was afraid!" He wailed then started shaking with wracking sobs.

Thunder rumbled overhead as the feeling of being stabbed in the heart froze her in place. A moment later it faded to be replaced with a soft ache.

"Shippo come here." She said hoarsely as she held out her arms.

Shippo wasted no time in dashing into her arms; she held him and rocked him gently back and forth as he cried.

"Oh my son I'm sorry to, I didn't mean to be so cold to you. But I though you didn't want me as a mother anymore." She said softly.

"I l…love y…you mama." He stuttered out as he buried his face in her neck. "A…and I m…missed you s…so much!"

"I missed you to." She said as the thunder peeled overhead once more. "Here, let me get washed up then lets get you tucked into bed."

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked as he peered up at her.

She smiled a soft smile, but a real smile nonetheless. "Of course you can."

"Okay." He said as he hopped out of her arms and waited for her to finish.

He wasn't trying to look, but when she climbed out he couldn't help but gasp at all the scars across her midsection and back. "Mama what happened?"

Kagome froze then cursed softly. "I got into a fight Shippo."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She promised before donning a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she quickly washed her other clothing then tossed it over her arm before holding her free arm out to him.

He jumped onto it then scampered up her arm to sit on her shoulder in the way that he used to and even though he was eight years old now he wasn't much bigger than he had been when she left since he was yokai and they aged slower than humans.

"Promise not to tell the others?"

"I promise." He said.

"Thanks." She said before picking up her pack and retreating to camp, her cold demeanor taking over once more but this time it wasn't directed at him. There was a certain hanyou in need of an ass kicking.

Inuyasha looked up when she emerged from the trees, his eyes widening first when he saw Shippo on her shoulder then at the angry cold gaze that was pointed at him.

"You." She hissed as she tossed her stuff to the ground and quickly advanced on him, Shippo jumped off of her shoulder as she leaned down to snatch the hanyou to his feet by the front of his haori. "How dare you threaten to beat my son if he didn't turn his back on me like you told him to, I should kill you for that!"

"I-"

"It wasn't just him Kagome." Sango said softly. "We all made Shippo promise not to stop us."

Kagome's heated gaze whipped over to her. "I would have expected something so low coming from the likes of this dirt bag, but I'd never guess it would come from someone like you."

Sango cringed at her words, but she didn't try to defend herself, she knew she deserved it. "We thought it was for the best."

"Well you were wrong." She said flatly. "I and I alone am in charge of my own destiny and to hell with all of you for trying to dictate otherwise."

With that she tossed Inuyasha back to the ground and snatched up her gear. "Come on Shippo, I refuse to sleep anywhere near these people."

Shippo scampered after her without a backwards glance, and as soon as he was close enough he jumped onto her shoulder and another moment later Sesshomaru rose from his seat and trailed after, the other's watched after them until they faded into the darkness.

~*~

Things were tense the next morning as they readied to leave, the only two unaffected by it were Sesshomaru and Shippo, who hadn't left Kagome's side since the night before. Even now he was perched on her shoulder lapping happily at a sucker she'd given him; as a matter of fact she'd brought him a whole bag of candy. Not really sure why she'd done it at the time, she was glad she had now.

As they walked he told her about some of the packs adventures, and then when she asked he told her everything about Naraku's takeover and whatnot. When he asked her, she told him about her training and what she did to kill the time.

"You have a job?" He asked in surprise.

"Well of course, I have to pay my bills somehow."

"What about that college thing you were always talking about?"

"I decided to put it on hold for awhile." She said. "Besides you need money to go to college and I don't have that."

"So what's your job?" He asked as he glanced at the silent taiyoukai that was walking next to him, he knew he was listening intently and didn't doubt that the others were doing the same.

"Well I work at this place that's called a club." She said as she thought of a way to describe it to him. "It's kind of like the tea houses here only they serve alcohol, and there's loud music that people dance to, and there are even girls that perform on a stage."

"Is that what you do?"

"No." She said as she shook her head quickly. "I'm what they call a waitress; I get the drinks from the bar and take them to the patrons."

"Oh." He said. "Is it fun?"

"Oh it's not so bad." She said with a wry smile. "Especially when I get to hit people for being stupid."

"They let you hit people?" Shippo asked.

"Of course, but only if they've done something I consider to be inappropriate."

"What's that?"

She sighed. "Well sometimes the guys there like to pull the same kind of stuff Miroku does."

"You mean they grab your butt?" He asked with wide eyes.

"They try." She said, not missing out on the two growls, one was coming from their silent companion and that had her confused while she simply rolled her eyes at the other one. "But I'm to smart for them, I always catch them before they can."

"Wow, and you say you like working there?"

"Well that part isn't so fun." She said with a shake of her head. "But the rest of it is, I hear some really funny stories sometimes and it pays good money, and heck there's never really a dull moment."

"What about your friends?"

She was silent for a moment. "I don't have any friends."

"What happened to those girls you always talked about?"

"Ah yeah well… they um didn't really know what to think about me when I came back, and after school they went off to college."

"Oh." He said as he hugged her neck. "I'm sorry mama."

"It's okay." She said as she reached up and ruffled his hair. "I'm tougher than I look."

The others looked around again as a peel of thunder echoed, almost as if in agreement, Kagome chuckled and muttered something under her breath while shaking her head.

"What the hell is up with that thunder already? It's been following us around for days now." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha, it's none of your business." Kagome said over her shoulder.

The other's shared looks of confusion before looking back at her. "Do you know where it's coming from Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I do." She said. "But I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because like I said, it's none of your damn business, that's why." She snapped before looking forward once more.

Inuyasha ground his teeth, he was getting really irritated with this, nothing was going as planned and he hated it. He missed the good old times when they fought and she sat him until she got her way, she hadn't said it so much as once since she got back.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku warned quietly.

If anything that provoked him further, but then again it was Inuyasha, nothing ever worked the way it was supposed to with him. Finally he snapped. "Oi wench, I've about had it with your stick up the ass attitude so just get over it already!"

Kagome stiffened the moment he'd said the hated word. And when he told her to get over it, she stilled completely. Suddenly the other's jumped as lightning flashed across the sky and the thunder peeled dangerously.

"Shippo." She said softly. "Take my stuff and go sit by that tree."

"Okay mama." He said tremulously as he took her stuff and dashed over to the tree.

Kagome turned slowly as the lightning flashed again, her bright blue eyes even brighter with her miko powers, anger raging within them as she took a deliberate step closer. "You've had it with my attitude?" She hissed as she took another step forward, the lightning flashing once again as the wind began to pick up. "This is your fault you pompous dimwitted idiot!"

The other's backed up while Inuyasha remained rooted to his spot, held by the intensity of her gaze.

"All because you thought I was to worthless and weak to keep me around any longer? And why should you I suppose when you've always got your clay pot to fall back on." By now she was standing right in front of him, and though she was still shorter he felt like he was only three inches tall. "For so long I put up with your shit, I dealt with you running off to that dead bitch, I took your insults like a grain of salt and I always forgave you for your actions, I cared for all of you, healing your wounds, cooking your dinners, and helped in what battles I could." She said flatly. "And after all that you just dump me on the side of the road like the worthless piece of shit and claim it was to protect me. Well this is what you get for all your troubles, my animosity. And if you don't like it then that's to fucking bad."

The thunder roared one more time before the sky opened up into a downpour, once again they remained dry while Kagome, Sesshomaru, and now Shippo were the only ones being hit by the rain.

Kagome took in the sight and chuckled cynically. "You are undeserving of my forgiveness."

With that she spun on her heel and scooped Shippo into her arms, after a moment of rummaging through her pack she came up with a child sized raincoat. "Put this on Shippo, it's going to rain for awhile."

Once they were on their way again, Shippo gasped as someone appeared next to Kagome. Sesshomaru managed to hide his look of surprise as he took in the new youkai, an odd feeling settling in his stomach and he realized he didn't like it.

"Took you awhile." She murmured.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to need me or not." He said as he smiled at the kitsune then smirked at the taiyoukai. "So this is your son and the Mighty Sesshomaru."

"Yes."

"Mama who is that?" Shippo whispered quietly.

"This is Storm Shippo." She said. "A very dear friend of mine."

"Kagome who are you talking to?" Sango asked tentatively.

"You can't see him?" Shippo asked in shock.

"No Shippo, they can't see him." Kagome said before looking over at him and saying wryly. "You know if Shippo and Sesshomaru couldn't see you they'd all probably think I'm crazy or something."

"My dear they already think you're crazy."

"Serves em right." She said with a shrug.

"When did you meet him?" Shippo asked.

"Can I tell him?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Come here." She pulled him into her arms and lifted him up to whisper in his ear, knowing that out of all of them only Sesshomaru would be able to hear her aside from the kit in her arms.

"Really?" He asked with wide eyes while Sesshomaru blinked and started at Storm in surprise.

"Yes." She said. "You promise not to say anything?"

"Of course." He said before looking at the man. "Thank you for helping my mama."

"Lad you are to welcome." He said with a grin.

She looked back over at him, it was disconcerting to the other's since they couldn't see the man at her side and Sesshomaru was glad he could see the youkai otherwise he would have been just as disconcerted as the others . "Well it's good to know you're still here, I almost didn't make it back there."

"My dear you know I am always near." He said as he brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. "You have but to call me and I'll come."

"Thank you." She said softly as the rain began to lessen until it was nothing more than a slight mist.

"Feeling better?"

"Much." She said before looking down at Shippo. "I guess it's a good thing I packed that rain coat, sorry honey but that's probably going to happen a lot."

"It's okay mama." He said as he nestled into her arms.

"He's very cute." Storm said with a smile.

"I know." She said as the kitsune yawned and blinked his eyes shut to take a nap.

"I must go."

"Alright, see ya later." She said with a smile.

"You bet you will." He said with a wink before vanishing, the rain and clouds going with him, leaving a bright sun to shine down as if it had never rained.

In fact, now that the others looked around, they found that nothing was wet save for Kagome, even Sesshomaru was dry and he'd been soaked. _What the hell had just happened?_

~*~

A/N: Okay so i had to let her forgive Shippo, i mean he's just a kid and all that and you've seen how Inuyasha beats him up in the anime/manga, shit i'd be scared to if i were little. That doesn't mean everythings on the path to rainbows and sunshine though and as you can tell Sesshomaru's starting to feel things for Kags even though he isn't all that aware of it or what's going on.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Ow! Damnit woman!"

"Stop your complaining or you can take care of this yourself." She said flatly before yanking another arrow out of his torso. "You know it's your own damn fault, I could have handled myself just fine."

"Whatever." He said then hissed as she poured peroxide on the wounds.

"Don't start with me." She said as the thunder echoed in the distance.

He shut his trap at that, after the curious event of the other day the other's came to realize that if Kagome got really mad or upset the thunder would roll. It was the only sign they had to tell them when her emotions were in turmoil since she was practically deadpan any other time.

And the reason she was plucking arrows out of him was because they'd run into a human contingent of Naraku's forces. She'd been set to deal with it, but the idiot hanyou decided to jump in her way to 'protect' her; she'd nearly beheaded him herself when he jumped into his old ways.

"Maybe this time you'll learn your lesson." She said absently as she started winding the bandages around his torso. He winced again, usually she was much more careful but not this time, now she worked quickly and efficiently.

"Fat chance of that happening, you know how my brain works." He said through clenched teeth.

"I won't argue that." She said as she tied the bandages off.

"Kagome, thanks."

She stopped for a moment before nodding and rising to her feet to check on the youkai lord, he too jumped in the way and now had several arrows sticking out of his upper chest, shoulders and back. "Really turning yourself into a youkai pincushion, I've come to expect stuff like that from your brother but seeing you act just as foolishly is just plain crazy."

"I do not need your help Miko." He said half heartedly.

"Oh please, how are you going to get the arrows out of your back? You can't reach them." She said as she knelt next to him. "You're haori is ruined."

"It will heal with me."

"Now that's just weird." She said with a shake of her head before gently probing around the first arrow. "Yup, it's turned."

He sighed and braced himself as she rested a hand on his chest before carefully turning the arrow with the other. He really didn't need her help since his skin would expel the arrows on it's own, but at the moment she was more like her old self than she'd been since she got back and he found he liked her caring nature just as much as he admired her self reliant attitude.

"Okay, arrow number one here we go." She said before holding him down with more strength than he thought possible and yanking the arrow out. "Boo ya."

He smirked at that as she moved onto the next one. Twenty minutes later the arrows were out and she was helping him remove his armor, haori, and under kimono so she could clean the wounds and bind them.

"That was very stupid of both of you." She said conversationally as she took in his hole-ridden chest that bore two magenta streaks along his sides to wind down and around before disappearing below his hakima.

"And if we had not stopped them from firing at you?" He asked. "You would be dead."

"Please, I'm not a stupid 16 year old anymore." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Then what would you have done?"

"I would have made a barrier duh." She said as if it should have been obvious.

"Barriers don't bar against projectile weapons."

"Mine do." She said matter of factly as she bound his wounds. "As a matter of fact they're so good their bullet proof to so an arrow or even a hundred arrows would have just bounced off."

He blinked in surprise at that. "And when has someone ever fired a bullet at you?"

"The beginning of last year." She said with a shrug. "And it wasn't just one."

He arched an eyebrow at that.

She sighed as she finished binding the wounds then sat back on her heels, scratching absently at a scar he hadn't noticed before on the side of her neck. "The club I work at is in a seedier part of town, one night there was this crazy shoot out between two gangs-um their groups of people who like to do bad things to people for fun- anyway a mother and her son got caught in the crossfire with only a trash can to hide behind so I created a barrier and got them out of there, a couple of the idiots shot at me and that's when I learned that my barriers are bullet proof."

"That was very foolish of you."

"Yeah well you know me, Kagome to the rescue no matter the situation." She said cynically before looking around the clearing they'd chosen to patch themselves up in. "I guess it is a good thing you guys were there, I could have wounded those men but even then a wounded man is just as dangerous as an unwounded man."

"Very true." He said. "You're bleeding."

When he reached out to touch the wound on her arm a very unexpected thing happened, she flinched then recoiled from him.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, her eyes blazing with several emotions he couldn't quite fathom.

"Apologies." He said as he slowly pulled his hand away.

She blinked and shook her head slightly before her cheeks turned red and she looked away. "Sorry it's just… I don't like people touching me without my permission."

"Understood."

"I need to go home for a day or two." She said as she stared off into space.

"Why for?"

"Because if today is any indication on how things are going to go then we're going to need more supplies." She said. "Plus I have some things there that need to be tended to if I'm going to be here for awhile."

"I will take-"

"No, you just stay here and heal up." She said, stalling him from struggling to rise. "I can get back on my own and no it won't take me forever."

"And now do you plan to do such a thing?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Bullet proof barriers aren't the only thing I've figured out how to do." She said slyly as she rose to her feet and grabbed the rest of her first aid kit before taking it over to Sango. "Their bandages may need to be changed so hang onto this."

"Where are you going?" Sang asked, alarm clearly showing in her eyes.

"I have to run home to take care of some stuff and get some more supplies." She said before going over to her pack. "If I'm not back by tonight I'll be back sometime tomorrow so don't go and get killed or anything."

"Keh as if." Inuyasha snorted then winced as he clutched his chest.

Kagome merely arched an eyebrow at him before vanishing.

~*~

The first thing she did when she landed in the well in her time was change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before checking the wound on her arm to find it was just a scratch that didn't bear wasting her healing capabilities on so she cleaned it and wrapped it with a spare bandage before grabbing her gear and leaping out of the well.

A quick glance told her that the shrine grounds were empty, giving her a chance to get away without having to deal with her family. Her first order of business was to stop at the bank and take money out of her college fund so she could pay her rent up for awhile, having no idea how long it was going to take her in the feudal era, and as soon as she had enough she headed for her apartment.

Once the rent was paid up for the next 6 months she retreated to her apartment and got her laundry going before taking a quick shower and changing clothes, as soon as the laundry was switched she headed for the club to talk to her boss.

"Well look who it is!" One of the bartenders shouted out when she walked through the door, he was the odd one out considering he was American with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Brandon." She said, smirking crookedly. "Did ya miss me?"

"You know it babe." He winked at her. "So you coming to work?'

"Nah I'm afraid I'm gonna be MIA for awhile longer yet, got some family shit going on." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Family, ya can't kill em and ya can't get away from em."

He laughed at that. "Well I hope everything works out."

"Thanks." She said as she headed for the back, promising to stop and talk to the patrons that called out to her before she left.

"Well there you are, I've been trying to get a hold of you." Her boss said as she entered his office.

"Sorry I've been… dealing with some family issues." She sighed. "It sucks ass but it's something I have to do."

"Do you know how long you're going to be gone?"

"I'm afraid not." She sighed afain as she ran her fingers through her hair, she'd opted to leave it down for a change. "So if you want to hire someone else I understand."

"If I do it'll only be temporary, you know your always welcome here Kat."

"Thanks a lot Lee." She said. "I'll try and keep in touch to let you know how things are going."

"Alright well take care and good luck!" He smiled.

"Thanks." She said before leaving. _I'm going to need it more than you know boss man._ She thought as she headed back out to talk to a few of the patrons she knew before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

Deciding it wouldn't kill her to stay the night in her own place she headed home and finished her laundry before eating then falling into bed.

~*~


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next day she pulled off in true Kagome fashion, which meant she didn't wake up until well after two o'clock in the afternoon, the only difference now was when she looked at the clock she broke out in a string of curses that would make Inuyasha blush before tossing the covers aside and leaping out of bed to get ready.

Once her gear was packed up she set it by the door then ran down to a nearby store to get the supplies needed to continue her venture in the feudal era. Like the old days she stocked up on ninja food along with some dried fruit and protein bars, candy for Shippo long with some coloring books and crayons. But when she got to the ramen she hesitated, she stared at the cases of noodles for several moments before sighing and grabbing one.

_He so doesn't deserve this._ She thought as she headed for the counter. _I guess they were right, the more things change the more they stay the same. _

As soon as she'd paid for her purchases she ran home and grabbed her gear before heading for the shrine, the grounds were quiet as she headed for the well house and tossed her gear on the stairs to get the food packed into yellow duffel bag, the backpack had long ago fallen apart and this was easier to carry around for her.

"Kagome is that you?" Her mother asked as she appeared.

"Yup." Kagome said without looking up. "We needed supplies."

"Why didn't you tell me I would have helped?"

"Mom you haven't helped me in three years, I think I've gotten pretty good at taking care of myself."

"Kagome I… we need to talk."

"Well talk then, I'm on a deadline."

"Honey I'm sorry for the way things have been, I… that is we thought you wanted to be alone so we thought to respect your wishes." Mrs. H said. "I never meant for you to think we didn't want you around and we have missed you terribly. I really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us for being so foolish to think you didn't want us."

Her movements stilled as she ran her mothers words over in her head, she was sorely tempted to say 'nope sorry, don't have a heart anymore' but the thought of Shippo made her realize that would be a lie. "It's alright mom."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Her mother said tearfully.

Kagome sighed as she stood and turned to face her mom. "It's alright, I know I haven't been the same since I came back. I don't blame you for not wanting me around."

"Oh honey we've always wanted you around." Her mother said as she hugged her.

She fought off the urge to tense up only to find it wasn't as hard as she feared. She had to admit that she'd missed the warmth of her mother's arms and off in the distance, the thunder echoed softly as she felt another piece of her heart return to her.

"It's okay mom really." She said as she returned the hug. "Look, I'm sorry but I really have to get going."

"It's alright we can talk when you come back."

"Sure." Kagome said as she smiled at her mom before pulling back and tossing the last few items in her duffel before zipping it shut and hefting it over her shoulder. "Well see ya around."

"Take care honey."

"Will do." She waved and headed into the well house.

~*~

The other's started in surprise when she reappeared in the center of the camp.

"Still alive I see." Kagome said.

"Kagome!"

She spun around and blinked in surprise as the little whirlwind that was Rin tackled her to the ground. "I missed you Kagome!" Rin exclaimed as she hugged her.

"I missed you to squirt." Kagome said with a chuckle. "But what are you doing here?"

"Jaken and Ah Un brought me earlier today." She said as she sat up. "We also brought stuff that Lord Sesshomaru wanted."

"Ah I see." She said. "Here let me up, I brought all kinds of goodies."

Rin climbed off of her then watched as Kagome started pulling stuff out of her bag and tossing it to random people. Inuyasha nearly fainted with joy when he saw the box of ramen flying through the air at him, unfortunately he was still too wounded to move quickly and it bonked him in the head.

"Oops, sorry." Kagome said sheepishly before digging the bag of candy out of her pack and giving the kids a piece.

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath but he kept it to himself and soon it faded completely as he grinned at the box of yummy noodles; it had been far too long since he'd had any.

Once she'd finished dispatching presents she checked on everybody's wounds before greeting the two headed dragon. Ah Un knocked her to the ground in excitement of seeing her again, and the other's couldn't help but smile as she began laughing while the demon tackled her with sloppy licks.

"Okay that's about enough out of you." She said as she pushed his heads away. "Damnit now I need a bath."

"There's a hot spring not far from here." Sango said.

"Great." She said as she stood up to inspect the damage while shaking her head. "This is just disgusting."

The children couldn't help but giggle at the look on her face until she looked at them with an arched eyebrow and a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Come here kids and give me a hug!" She said as she lunged for them.

The two split apart and started running while laughing as she tried to catch either one of them, missing on purpose. The other's watched with happy expressions as the Kagome they had once known resurfaced.

But sadly it did not last long. Kagome froze in mid leap before whipping around, drawing her sword as she did so while studying the tree line. "Kids, get behind me."

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tried to get to their feet only to be stilled by her glare, she held a finger to her lips before vanishing. A moment later they heard a loud crash along with several curses as Kagome reappeared, dragging a very surprised wolf yokai by the ear.

"Koga." Inuyasha spat.

"You nearly got yourself killed." Kagome said as she released him. "What's the big idea on trying to spy on us anyway? Why didn't you just come out?"

"Kagome?" He asked as he blinked in surprise. "I don't understand though, they told me-"

"Shut your yap already will ya?" Inuyasha said quickly, Kagome's eyes narrowed as she studied the other's as they began fidgeting while Sesshomaru watched on curiously.

"What did they tell you Koga?" Kagome asked flatly.

"They told me that you left, saying you didn't want anything to do with any of us ever again." He said as he studied her, she looked nothing like she had when he'd last seen her.

"So you lied to him to?" Kagome snapped as she turned her furious gaze on the now hunched down hanyou, thunder rumbling dangerously in the distance.

"What!" Koga exclaimed before turning an angry gaze on Inuyasha as well. "Well if she didn't leave then where'd she go all this time?"

"I'll leave you to explain that one to him." Kagome said as she grabbed her gear. "And if you lie to him again I'll make those arrow wounds look like pinpricks compared to what I'll do to you."

Inuyasha winced as she stalked out of the clearing before looking up to find Koga advancing on him. "Start talking mutt face." He snapped.

Kagome sighed as she tossed her gear next to the edge of the spring, she closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the sky a moment before yanking her clothes off and stepping into the spring, bringing them with her to wash them.

After twenty minutes she climbed out and dried herself off before pulling on clean clothes and heading back to the camp, she entered the clearing to find Koga holding Inuyasha up in the air by his neck.

"How fucking stupid can you be you mangy mutt? What the hell's wrong with you!" He growled.

"Koga that's enough." Kagome said. "Put him down."

"But Kagome-"

"I said that's enough." She said flatly. "It's done and over with and it's too late to go back and change the past."

Koga growled at Inuyasha once more before tossing him into the dirt.

"For crying out loud you son of a -"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, effectively shutting him up. She'd just tossed her gear next to her bedroll then froze as Koga advanced and grabbed her hand; it took everything in her not to send him flying through the air as she visibly cringed.

"Kagome I'm sorry, if I had known what happened I would have come for you."

"You wouldn't have been able to Koga."

"Well I would have found a way." He said as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I've never stopped thinking about you."

Kagome ignored the growls of the yokai in her pack as she took a step back from him. "I told you to get over it Koga."

"But you're my wom-"

"I am no one's woman." She hissed. "So get it through your thick skull already, you and me is something that's never going to happen. Yes I am happy to see you again and yes I consider you a friend, but I will never consider you anything more than that so please just drop it already and move on for both our sakes."

Koga blinked at her in shock as he took an involuntary step back, suddenly his eyes narrowed as he gripped her hand tighter. "You are not Kagome."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes.

"The Kagome I knew would never speak like that."

"The Kagome you knew is dead." She said flatly. "Her murderers did their jobs very well. This is the way I am now so just deal with it."

This time when he looked at her, he _really_ looked at her. She was tired and though she'd always been fit, he could tell she was much stronger than she had been before; but it was her face where he could see the changes the most, the smile lines were gone to be replaced by something that had no right being there, and her once bright blue eyes that always sparkled with laughter were now shining with something else; if he hadn't heard her speak he would have thought she were insane. _They broke her, shattered her spirit to the point of where it may never be whole once again._

Kagome smirked humorlessly as he lowered his gaze, unable to keep eye contact with her for any longer. "Don't feel bad Koga, I get that a lot now days."

He watched as she pulled away from him to rekindle the fire to cook something, _but still, even old habits die hard._ He thought as he watched her.

"When did Naraku take your shards?" She asked without looking up.

"8 moons ago." He said as he plopped into the dirt without fanfare.

"I see, and how did you manage to survive that?"

"These guys showed up."

"Ah."She said. "What do you know of Naraku's whereabouts?"

"He's not here in the Eastern Lands though plenty of his goons are… they wiped out my pack."

They all watched as Kagome's movements stilled. "And Ginta and Hakkaku?" She asked quietly, her eyes hidden by her bangs.

"They didn't make it." He said after a moment.

Everyone flinched as the thunder cracked right over their heads, but the rain did not come. It rumbled long and low for several moments before tapering off.

"I see." She said before continuing her chore. "Did they die well?"

"Like the warriors they were." He said hoarsely.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him as she took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Thanks."

She gave him a tightlipped smile before releasing him and returning to her duty. When she was done she stood. "You guys can dish up, I'm going for a walk."

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Koga asked.

"No thanks." She said as she grabbed her weapons and headed off into the trees.

Once she was gone Koga glared at the others. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Mama's broken." Shippo said sadly. "And it's all our fault."

"Well how do we fix it?" He asked after he'd reigned in his temper, it wouldn't do any good to kill them just yet, and besides he didn't want to be in cahoots with them when it came to hurting Kagome.

"We don't know." Sango said softly.

Koga ground his teeth before jumping to his feet and pointing a finger at Inuyasha. "This is all your fault mutt face, you were supposed to protect her, not break her to the point where she's barely hanging onto life!"

Inuyasha's ears wilted before his defensive streak kicked in. "What the hell do you think we were trying to do? We knew the only way she'd return to her time was if she thought we didn't want her around anymore! You know Kagome, if we'd simply told her to go home she'd never have listened."

Koga glared at him a moment before he caught the movement of a Soul Collector out of the corner of his eye. "If any of this had to do with that clay pot then I'm going to kill you right now."

"It didn't have anything to do with Kikyou Koga." Sango said though she looked like she'd be more than happy to pin the blame on the dead miko if it would get them out of this predicament. "It wasn't safe here for her anymore, Naraku had been trying to kill her, nearly succeeding a few times. We did what was best to protect her."

"Well you all managed to botch it spectacularly." Koga said. "Have any of you even bothered to take a good look at her eyes?"

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"She's dead inside." He said. "Hell I'm wondering how she's even managed to last this long with the amount of pain she's carrying, it's only a matter of time before something sets her off and when that does we're screwed."

"That is correct."

Everyone turned to find a yokai man with blue hair standing in their midst, they hadn't even felt his aura.

"Storm!" Shippo exclaimed as he ran over to the man and jumped on his shoulder while Sesshomaru eyed him warily.

"Who the hell are you?" Koga asked.

"He's the one you guys couldn't see before." Shippo said to the others.

"You mean the one Kagome was talking to the other day?" Sango asked.

"That is correct." He said with a smile.

"But I thought we couldn't see you." Inuyasha said.

"I make myself known when it is necessary." He said. "Your friend there is right Kagome is walking a thin line between life and death. For as tough as she seems she's even more fragile now than she's ever been before and if given the right circumstances she'll break all over again."

"What happens then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It will consume her." He said simply.

"Why doesn't Kagome ever cry anymore?" Miroku asked, he knew that Sesshomaru and Shippo knew but getting information on Kagome out of either of them was near impossible.

"Because I cry for her." He said as the thunder rumbled softly. "I am the Storm who comes to those broken past mending; I shield them from their anguish until such a time comes that they can stand on their own once again. Kagome is the most serious case I've ever dealt with, I would have thought gaining back two pieces of her heart may have helped her, but there's no change."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"When you abandoned Kagome, her once caring and loving heart shattered into several pieces. You didn't realize it then but you've all taken a piece of her heart with you; when she reconciled with Shippo and her mother she gained two of those pieces back." He said. "But she is still a long way from being whole and I fear that even if she were to become whole once again she'll never be the same as she was before. Life was never easy for her to begin with, but since she returned home it's been even worse, I must say I admire her stubborn will to survive if nothing else."

"So that's all that's keeping her here?" Koga asked softly. "Her stubbornness?"

"And the fact that she refuses to be seen as weak. Broken and dying she may be, she's refusing to just give up without a fight." He said. "But even one with a will such as hers it cannot go on forever."

"Does she know all of this?" Kikyou asked.

"Not consciously." He said. "But she knows she's teetering on a knifes edge and that's why she's been so harsh, she doesn't dare get into a true fight with any of you because all the anger and pain she's been holding inside will come out and let's just say that will not be a good thing for any of you, or her for that matter."

"What do we do?" Sango asked.

"Try to make it up to her by making her realize how important she really is to you, but don't get pushy about it." He said. "It's going to take time, but eventually she'll come to forgive you."

"Time may not be something we have in abundance." Miroku sighed.

"I know but that is what it's going to take, especially if you ever want to see her return to what she once was or as close as she can get to it now." He said before looking off in the distance. "I must go, do not tell her what you know or that I was here it will only make things worse."

"We won't." Koga said.

Storm nodded then vanished, leaving Shippo to leap out of the air and to the ground. A moment later Kagome returned, looking unnaturally calm and collected and the fact that she was drenched from head to toe wasn't lost on anybody.

"Hey I thought you already took a bath?"

"I did, but I decided to take a shower as well." She said with a shrug before noticing no one had touched the food. "Really guys, if I wanted you dead I wouldn't resort to poisoning the food."

"Oh!" Sango said as she quickly jumped up and went to the fire. "I guess we got to talking and forgot about it, we'd never think you would poison us Kagome."

"Didn't think you would." She said absently as she looked around. "We should get out of here tomorrow, staying in one place in enemy territory probably isn't such a good idea."

"You're right." Inuyasha said. "And since Naraku isn't here we're wasting our time anyway."

"What about the human villages?" Koga asked. "They've been holding out, but it won't last forever."

Kagome froze at that, the thunder once again rumbling overhead. _It never would have come to this if they hadn't betrayed me. And it only makes it worse because they can't see that, this whole quest was never about me._ She was torn just then, between wanting to help the people of this land and wanting to go after Naraku. But she was no longer 16; she knew that because of their folly it was now up to her to make the tough decision of leaving the people to fend for themselves, her skills were needed in the fight against Naraku if this land hoped to survive at all. In that moment, she hated them even more than she had to begin with.

"Then I suggest you guys send your new army out to help them." She said flatly, feeling another part of her dying inside. "We don't have the time to go running off to save the country side just to leave Naraku to gain more power somewhere else."

"Are you crazy we can't just leave all those people defenseless!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

Kagome stared at him blankly for a moment. "I never thought I'd see the day when our roles were reversed. And now that I have, I curse you for it." She said simply before grabbing dry clothes and heading into the bushes leaving a stunned faced hanyou to stare after her.

The other's sat there in silent shock as well, Kagome had never been one to leave people defenseless.

"She's right you know." Sesshomaru said conversationally. "We can't afford to take the time to gallivant all over the country side to save everyone. Naraku's forces are too great and we don't have the means to fight his entire army; the sooner we kill him the sooner this world will be free."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try to help." Sango said.

"Help how? By getting ourselves killed for a few humans?" He arched an eyebrow. "If we die, then who's going to stop the hanyou from overrunning this land completely?"

The other's sat there for several moments, a task that had once seemed so simple and to the point had suddenly become so much worse.

~*~


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kagome sighed as she sat under a tree and rested her head against it while she listened to them argue about it. A small part of her was yelling at her to go and help those people but the cold practical side of her was telling her that this was the way it had to be in order to ensure the survival of all of Japan in the long run.

_My life is a roller coaster ride… a very scary roller coaster ride._ She thought. A moment later a soft meow stirred her out of her musings, she looked down to find Kirara sitting on her haunches in front of her looking shamed faced with her eyes cast downward.

"And I suppose you just went along with it because Sango's the only family you have left." She murmured.

Kirara shook her head and meowed again as she looked up at her and straight into her eyes. _It's because I wanted you to be safe._ She seemed to say.

"Well you did a shitty job of it."

Kirara meowed again and hung her head. Kagome studied her a moment before sighing and holding out her hands, the neko wasted no time in leaping into her arms while instantly purring as she rubbed her head against Kagome's chest.

"Very well Kirara, you don't have the advantages we do when it comes to speaking. I know you went along with it just because you felt you didn't have a choice." Kagome murmured as she scratched her behind the ears. "I forgive you."

She stiffened slightly as she once again felt a stabbing pain in her chest before the thunder rumbled to sooth it away, allowing her to relax once again and finish thinking about everything that had happened.

Some time later Kagome heard Sango calling for Kirara. "You'd better go."

Kirara looked up at her and cocked her head to the side. Kagome chuckled. "Don't worry about me; I'm just gonna chill out here for awhile longer."

Kirara meowed before licking her cheek once then bounding back into the camp.

"Well there you are you silly neko, where have you been?" Kagome heard Sango say.

When nothing was said in response Kagome knew one of the youkai had told Sango just where Kirara had been; she closed her eyes as she rested her head back on the tree once more. _It's been very easy to forgive Shippo, my mom and Kirara. Then why is it so hard for me to forgive the others?_

An answer came all too quickly from her cold, calculated side. _**They were the true culprits, they are the ones who thought to change your destiny for their own selfish purposes. Never mind the fact that they've condemned so many innocent people to death, if you were to forgive them who's to say they won't turn coat and do it all over again, throwing yourself into even more chaos? To be betrayed again would surely kill you, and this world still needs you.**_

_Your right of course this is no longer about me, whether I forgive them or not is moot. I am fate's plaything; my life will continue or end if they will it. The people need what compassion I have left to offer, if I bestow it upon them I'll simply be wasting my time._ She thought. _Very well, I will keep them at arms length, it's better for us all if I do so._

_**Of course I'm right Shippo was an exception because he is your son and he had no choice, you know he would never willingly betray you, the same for Kirara; and your mother well she was trying to do what she thought you **__**wanted, but that's neither here nor there**__._

She nodded to herself as she once again hardened her heart to the others, it was better this way. It had to be, because if it wasn't… then she would die and this world would be doomed.

~*~

With no better ideas they decided to return to Edo to see how things were there. Kagome had asked about Kaede shortly after she'd returned and was happy to know the old miko was fairing well all things considered.

The other's were laughing and talking as they neared the town only to stop when Kagome hissed, bringing their attention to the cloud of smoke that was rising in the distance.

"Edo!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Kaede." Kikyou gasped.

"Take my gear." Kagome snapped as she tossed it to Sango before pulling her sword and vanishing.

The others quickened their pace, Sesshomaru and Ah Un took to the sky as well as Kirara with Shippo, Sango, and Miroku while Inuyasha carried Kikyou and Koga ran alongside.

They got to the village just in time to watch as Kagome released a purifying barrier strong enough to send the youkai that had surrounded her several feet into the air before they were purified and once they were gone she picked off a few more with her arrows before she began searching the village.

"Come on!" Inuyasha yelled as he started running again. When they got to the village they discovered that there were human warriors as well that had been fighting with the youkai, Kagome was defending herself but so far she hadn't killed any of them.

"You guys have to help her! She can't kill humans!" Kikyou exclaimed.

The others wasted no time in leaping into the fight, sparing Kagome from tainting her soul in such a way that was inexcusable for a Miko. She nodded her head when Sango asked if she was alright before she stumbled off, her calf bearing a nice gash in it from one of the humans.

Sesshomaru and Koga took it upon themselves to protect her as she wandered around the village until she came to the hut she'd once called home to find the elder Miko laying in the dirt, several wounds shredding her clothing and skin.

"Oh Kaede." Kagome said as she fell to her knees, taking up the woman's hand in hers.

"Kagome, is that ye?" Kaede asked weakly.

"Yes Kaede, it's me." Kagome said as she looked her over, they weren't serious but there were too many of them for the Miko to last much longer. "Just hold still, I'm going to heal you."

She looked over her shoulder at the two youkai, her eyes blazing in fury. "Do not let them interrupt me, if that happens she'll die."

"We won't let them through." Koga said as Sesshomaru nodded.

"Good." She said flatly before turning her attention back to the elder Miko and centering herself, she rested her palms face down above Kaede's midsection as she called her healing powers forth. They emerged with a force excessive enough to make any youkai standing within a five mile radius cringe and flee in fear.

Both youkai ignored it as they faced off against a band of Naraku's human soldiers, never once letting them get close enough to harm the two women.

"A barrier might be welcome Miko." Sesshomaru said softly, not wanting to interrupt her.

A moment later they were enveloped by a soft blue glow as the barrier formed around the four of them to keep anyone from interfering. When the others arrived they quickly dealt with the threat before catching their breath as they scanned the area for anymore.

"Is-"

"Shh." Koga said as he looked down at the two Miko's.

Kagome paid no attention as she dealt with the many wounds Kaede had sustained, but there was nothing she could do for the cancer that had begun to grow and cursed softly under her breath.

Several moments later she collapsed her powers back into herself then watched with tired eyes as Kaede took a deep breath and opened her eye.

"Such power child." Kaede murmured as she brushed her fingers along Kagome's cheek. "I always knew ye had it in ye."

Kagome smiled shakily as she clutched the woman's hand to her face. "It's okay Kaede, everything will be okay now."

"Thank ye."

"Rest." Kagome said. "We'll get you out of here."

"Where do we take her?" Miroku asked quietly.

"We'll let her get some rest then take her to my palace." Sesshomaru said. "She will be safe there."

"Aw man like I wanna go there."

"Stuff it Inuyasha. Take Kaede inside to rest." Kagome said as she shifted so she was sitting as she began to remove her boot. "Sango I need my pack please."

"Are you alright?" Sango asked as she knelt next to her and held it up.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Kagome said as she fished her first aid kit out of her bag before unlacing the side of her pants to her thigh and peeling them away from the wound.

"Some scratch." Koga exclaimed as Inuyasha picked Kaede up and carried her into the hut. "You should be unconscious with losing that much blood."

"Like I said, I'm tougher than I look." She said through gritted teeth as she cleaned the wound then strung a needle and thread. "And i haven't lost that much blood, this is all from the initial spurt before my powers helped to slow it down."

"Do you want me to do that?" Sango asked.

"Nah I've got it."

"But it's such and odd angle."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've stitched something up at an odd angle." She said before she began the process of sewing up her calf. _They really don't get it at all, there's dozens of others out there who are worse off than I am. Guess I better point it out before the death toll rises even more._ "But I'm sure the other villagers would be only to happy to have someone look after them."

"She's right." Miroku said as he rested a hand on Sango's shoulder. "We should help the others, Kagome's more than capable of tending to herself after all, she got plenty of practice with the rest of us."

"You said it monk." Kagome said through clenched teeth once more. The youkai couldn't understand it she was a human female, she should be either screaming or passed out cold. But then they shook their heads at that, Kagome had never been squeamish about dealing with wounds but even when she'd been hurt in the past she couldn't help but cry out. Now there was nothing as she grabbed a mirror and set it under her leg to watch where she was placing the stitches.

The others grabbed what supplies they thought they would need as they moved off to tend the villagers, Sesshomaru however refused to leave Kagome's side. "Jaken, I want you to take the children to the palace, we'll be there in a few days."

"But-"

"He's right Shippo." Kagome said as she stopped stitching for a moment to look up at him. "It'll be safer there and we should be along in two days."

She hugged both Shippo and Rin before they scurried onto Ah Un's back with Jaken hopping up behind them. "And Jaken, if anything happens to them I will take it out on you personally." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes milord, of course milord."

Kagome scoffed at the toad as he continued his debasement even as Ah Un flew off into the western sky. Then without another thought she went back to her stitching.

"What did you mean about stitching yourself up at odd angles?" He asked as he sat across from her.

"I got into a knife fight once." She said without looking up at him. "I was cocky and overconfident and paid for it by getting a slash across my back from my hip to my shoulder; well I didn't want to get into trouble so I stitched it up myself. Did a pretty damn good job to."

"And your opponent?"

"Eh, he's still alive." She said. "I won't kill a human."

"What did you do?"

"Knocked him out and dropped him in front of the police station." She said. "Their the law people of my time, no doubt they took him in when they found ten different knives caked in dried blood on his person. Turns out he was a serial rapist and killer that they'd been searching for."

He stared at her, his wide eyes betraying his otherwise cold exterior. "Do you have a death wish?"

"What you think I went looking for a fight?" She asked as she rolled her eyes. "Please, I was on my way home from work and he tried to jump me."

"Hn."

"If you hadn't already noticed Lord Sesshomaru, I'm a magnet for trouble no matter where I go." She said as she went back to her stitching. "Truth is, I was safer fighting youkai here than fighting humans back home. At least here I can kill my opponents, there I either have to knock them out or run away and hope they don't catch me before I reach safety."

He fell silent as he mulled her words around in his head before she chucked cynically. "What?"

"Maybe I should think about becoming a superhero when I go home, that'll give me some kicks for awhile." She said then turned thoughtful. "I wonder if they get paid good or not?"

"What is a superhero?"

"Ask Inuyasha." She said as she tied off the string and cut the rest loose. "I'm sure he still has some of those old comics I brought him a long time ago."

"Perhaps I will."

"Makes no difference to me." She said as she turned her leg sideways to inspect her handy work. "Nice, the scar won't be bad at all."

He watched as she cleaned it again before wrapping it up, he had the odd feeling of wanting to aid her but knew she wouldn't appreciate the gesture, she'd become very self reliant and ever since she'd returned she'd waved off any form of aid whatsoever. It was something he could appreciate since he had no time for weakness.

"What do you intend to do once the battle with Naraku is finished?" He asked.

"I don't know, probably go home." She shrugged as she started putting her things away.

"What about Shippo?"

"He wants to come with me."

"He doesn't belong in your world."

"I know." She said softly as she stared at a point over his shoulder, her eyes swirling with the emotions she kept locked up inside as the thunder rumbled in the distance. "But considering current events, everything's up in the air right now, so who knows what's going to happen to the future."

"True."

"You know though, I'm beginning to wonder if that's the reason I was sent back." She mused.

"To what are you referring Miko?"

"Well what's the reason behind there being no youkai in my time?" She asked. "What if I was brought back to fix something that went wrong? To make sure the youkai live into the future and have a place in this world."

"Or perhaps you're the reason there are no youkai left in your time." He said pointedly.

"Doubtful considering I wasn't alive when all this happened, so maybe that's why I was born with the Shikon no Tama and brought back to this time." She said as she gazed at him so intently, he found he couldn't look away from her turbulent eyes. "Everyone's told me my whole life that I'm destined for something great; what can be greater than changing the past to ensure the youkai live into the future?"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe we weren't supposed to?" He murmured.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "That's a fine line coming from the likes of someone who is so sure of his immortality that he would simply stand there to be absorbed by Naraku in an attempt to rip him apart from the inside out."

"Why do you care so much if we live or not?" He asked curiously.

"I don't really." She said, not bothering to mince words. "I'm just going with the flow of things here; I have no control over my life. The others proved that spectacularly three years ago, but then again maybe that was supposed to happen to make me strong enough to deal with what lies ahead."

"You've always been strong Miko."

"No, I was weak and worthless." She said. "I should know since it was pointed out to me for the better part of a year and a half, Kami even you called me weak and worthless back then."

"You are impossible."

"Yeah well shit happens." She shrugged before climbing to her feet and grabbing her gear. "I'm not here to cater to anyone's needs Sesshomaru, even if you aren't on my shit list."

"Hn."

She sighed and shook her head before entering the hut to check on Kaede. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She smiled. "Ye have learned thy lessons well child."

"Not much of a choice." She said softly as she tossed her gear to the side before kneeling next to the elderly Miko. "The others don't know your sick do they?"

"No." She said. "There's nothing to be done for it."

"I-"

"This isn't thy fault child." She said firmly as she grasped her hand. "Ye are only capable of so much, do not be hard on thyself for this."

Kagome bit her lip on what she wanted to say, what was the point on having healing powers if they couldn't heal something as stupid as cancer? _There has to be something I can do, maybe take her back to my time?_

_The well won't let her through Kagome, you know that._ Storm said apologetically in her head.

_It's not fair damnit! All she's ever done is helped people and now she's going to die because of some stupid disease?_

_You should know better than anyone that it is up for the fates to decide what happens to us and to meddle with that is to cause nothing more than trouble in the long run._ He said pointedly.

"It's not fair." She said out loud.

"Life rarely is child." Kaede said with a soft smile. "But unfortunately that's the way it is."

Kagome blinked at that then frowned. _How many times have I said that same thing to people when they've complained about how unfair life is?_ She sighed. _Man I forgot how much it sucks to have my own words thrown back in my face._ "Get some rest Kaede, I'm going to make sure the other villagers are alright."

"Alright child, we'll talk later."

Kagome smiled and nodded absently before grabbing her first aid kit and leaving the hut.

~*~

A/N: Okay i had to let her forgive Kirara and her mother to because really who could be mad at a cute little fluff ball like Kirara (who can't voice an opinion even if she wanted to) and as for mom, well i know i could never be mad at my mom for long so i'm sure Kagome would be the same way. :) So how ya liking it so far? I promise there's going to be romance between Sesshomaru and Kagome, i'm just working on integrating it into the story and someone commented on Sesshomaru being to soft to easily and i guess i have to agree to a certain extent, but luckily this is all fiction so i can bend it to my will and if ya don't like it... don't read it lol. Anywho thank you to all my reviewers, you rock!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Whew." Kagome said as they finally approached the Western Palace, she'd run with Inuyasha and Koga using her Miko powers to enhance her speed so she could keep up.

"Holy Kami Kagome, how much power do you really have?" Koga asked teasingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's called endurance training Koga, I could run all day if I wanted to and it really doesn't take that much energy for me to run faster."

"If you say so." He said as the gates swung open to admit them.

Sesshomaru had flown ahead with Kaede to ensure she was comfortable; leaving the other's to catch up, it had taken them almost a full day to get there.

"Well I hope the bastard has some food. I'm hungry." Inuyasha complained as he set Kikyou down.

"When aren't you hungry Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Umm… when I'm sleeping?"

She sighed as she shook her head. "I should have expected that."

"Yes you should've." Koga said with a grin. "Well I guess it's time to see what kind of trouble we can stir up here."

"Stay away from the demon sake." Kagome warned.

"But-"

"No, I remember the last time you got your hands on some of that and Inuyasha nearly brained you for it. And if it happens again so help me Kami _I'll_ brain you." She said. "Do you get me?"

"Oh alright." He said with a dejected sigh.

"Good."

"Mama!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked over and grinned as Shippo and Rin ran out of the palace to tackle her into a hug. "Well I can see you missed me."

"Of course we did Kagome, did you miss us?"

"Every second." She said with a smile as she hugged them both. "Now let me up will you?"

"Okay." Rin said as she climbed to her feet while Shippo perched on her shoulder as she pulled herself off the ground.

"Hey Rin, where's the old dog at?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's waiting in the dining room for us since he figured you'd be hungry." She said as she latched onto Kagome's hand and skipped by her side.

"About damn time he gets something right." Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha you need to learn to be more respectful." Miroku chided.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll give it when I get it."

"Keep acting like an ass and you'll never get it." Koga said.

"Why you-"

"Knock it off."

"Yes Kagome." They both said.

"Good." She said as she shook her head. "Kami Shippo and Rin are more mature than you two."

"I agree." Sango said with a chuckle.

"Which way Rin?" Miroku asked.

"That way." Both she and Kagome said as they pointed.

Kagome realized her mistake immediately and cursed under her breath while the others stared at her.

"And when were you ever here to know where the dining room is?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Rin was sick and Sesshomaru asked for my help."She said with a shrug. "So I stopped here before I went home one weekend."

"You never told us that." Sango said.

"Because I knew Inuyasha would pitch a fit, just like he's about to now." Kagome said as she glared at the hanyou. "It was a long damn time ago and I didn't stay for more then three hours, I tended to Rin and he gave me a tour that's it so just chill."

"It's alright Kagome, you don't need to explain yourself to us." Miroku said as he rested a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"There you are." Jaken said as he appeared. "Lord Sesshomaru is waiting, and if you don't want to be killed I suggest you follow me immediately."

"Keh, I'd like to see him try and kill me." Inuyasha smirked.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Kagome said as she started off with Rin in tow.

"Hey-"

"Inuyasha." Sango growled. "If you don't knock it off your head is going to meet my Hiraikostu numerous times, do you get me?"

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled.

"How's Kaede?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru once they'd taken their seats.

"Resting." He said.

"Well thanks for letting her stay here for awhile, I know you aren't fond of humans hanging out in your house." She said gratefully.

"The Elder Miko is more tolerable than most." Sesshomaru said.

"Well isn't that good to know." She said lightly.

"Hn."

For once dinner was an easy affair though there were times Kagome still made cutting remarks, reminding them that all was not yet right in the world but they managed to keep the thunder from rolling and felt safe in agreeing that headway was being made, at least from their point of view. And after dinner Kagome retreated to Kaede's room to check on her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she perched on the edge of the bed.

"Much better." Kaede said.

"When are you going to tell the others your sick?"

"When the time is right, and it is not yet that time."

"This is so stupid." She exclaimed, more than exasperated. "What's the point on being able to heal people if I can't heal something like that?"

"Only the Kami know the answer to that child." She said softly as she squeezed her hand. "Ye cannot blame thyself for it either, not everything can be mended by magic alone."

"Then what's the point on having it?" She asked bitterly. "How many people have suffered because of magic? And how many more are going to die because I can't save them?"

"Child ye cannot continue to take the weight of the world upon thy shoulders, what happened in thy absence was not of thy making." Kaede said. "Nor can ye hold thyself responsible for every life that is lost in these trying times."

"Thanks Kaede, but that doesn't really make me feel better."

"Ye were always the heart of the bunch."

"I thought I was the glue?" She asked wryly.

"That to."

"Well they seemed to be doing just fine without me."

"Child not a day went by that they didn't hurt over what they'd done." Kaede said. "And believe me I gave them the scolding of their lives when they returned and told me what happened. I sent them back out after ye to bring ye back but they couldn't find ye; then Inuyasha tried the well only to find he couldn't get through anymore."

"Everything happens for a reason." Kagome said softly as she stared off into space.

"Ye be in a great deal of pain Kagome."

"I'm broken Kaede." Kagome said softly as she stared back down at the elderly miko. "So broken that I nearly died until…"

"Storm." Kaede said softly as the thunder rumbled.

"You know?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Of course child, he came for me when Kikyou died." She said with a sad smile. "I sometimes miss his companionship."

"He really is something isn't he?" Kagome asked dryly before sighing.

"And how are ye dealing with it?"

"I'm not going to fall over dead anytime soon if that's what your wondering."

"Have ye forgiven them?"

"Shippo, Kirara, and my mother."

"What has thy mother to do with this?"

Kagome launched into the story of the past three years of her life, she found herself telling the old miko things she hadn't ever told anybody. Including the one time she'd decided to trust someone only to have him attempt to rape her. She told her about her studies, and her martial arts practice and when she finished Kaede sighed as she rested her hand against her cheek.

"Child ye are the strongest person I've ever had the privilege of knowing." Kaede said. "But ye cannot go on as ye are, ye must forgive them."

"I can't." Kagome said softly. "I can't allow myself to trust someone ever again Kaede, the hurt of their betrayal… it would be too much."

It was then Kaede looked into her eyes and saw that Kagome was serious; the ability to trust no longer resided in her heart. She also saw that the pain of an innocence lost was slowly tearing her apart.

"Child, what will ye do?"

"I'll finish what I started here and then I'll go back home."

"To do what?"

"Live what there is left to live of my life." She said with a shrug. "That's assuming I make it out of the final battle of course, which I'm beginning to think isn't going to happen."

"Why do ye say that?'

"It's a feeling." She said with a shrug. "Don't tell the others, they don't need to know."

"Child ye put me in a difficult position."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. But please Kaede? Swear not to tell them anything I told you." Kagome begged.

"Very well child."

"Thank you."

After that Kaede told her about the past three years in Edo and how things really were, in the middle of that there was a knock on the shoji screen.

"Come in." Kaede said.

It slid open to reveal Sango. "I just came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine child thank ye for asking. Kagome and I were just catching up."

"I should probably go get cleaned up and get some rest. Whether we like it or not we're going to have to get on the move if we ever hope to win this thing." Kagome said as she stood. "I'll come and check on you in the morning."

"You don't have to leave just because I'm here Kagome." Sango said.

"You two need to catch up to, it's alright." Kagome said before walking past her and leaving the room, closing the shoji screen before heading for her room.

"Oh Kaede." Sango sobbed as she fell into the woman's embrace. "What have we done?"

~*~

A/N: Okay so now you kind of have an idea what happened to Kagome, i'll explain it more in the next chapter. drop a review and let me know what ya think!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next morning, Kagome was up with the sun. She got dressed for the day, swiped some bread and cheese from the kitchen then headed out to the gardens to meditate and practice.

After an hour of meditating she felt his presence. "Lay one finger on me monk and so help me Kami I'll rip it off and feed it to the fish."

"Don't worry Lady Kagome; I am not as unobservant as the others." He said. "I simply wanted to know if I might join you in meditation."

She opened her eyes to find him standing a respectful distance from her. "How did you know?"

"You are not the first women I've met to have a man try and force himself on her in such a way." He said simply. "That and I noticed you had no problem when Sango, Rin, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede came into contact with you."

"Take a seat." She said with a sigh.

"Thank you." He said as he sat next to her, but with enough distance between them so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Have you told the others?" She asked after a moment.

"Now Lady Kagome, when have you ever known me to betray one of your secrets?" He asked as though shocked she would think such a thing.

Her mind flashed back to the time shortly after the witch had succeeded in stealing a piece of her soul to bring Kikyou back. Her soul was in torment for days and though she'd thought she hid it well, Miroku had noticed; he taught her how to meditate and how to control the pain so she could work without it hindering her. He'd never told a soul.

"Touché." She said. "Well about the really big ones anyway, you have let a few of the smaller ones slip."

"My apologies, when you told them I misunderstood the fact you didn't want me to repeat myself." He said with a weak chuckle as his cheeks turned pink.

"I suppose I'll let it slide." She said with a sigh. "But this one is even bigger than the last one."

"I will take it to my grave."

"See that you do."

"May I ask what happened?"

"I decided that I would try to trust someone again." She said softly. "And when I did, he used it to his advantage and beat me before attempting to rape me. He wasn't successful."

"I am glad to hear that you prevailed." He said softly. "And I'm sorry you were hurt in such a way. Women are a gift to be treasured, not wasted."

Kagome barked out a humorless laugh. "Fine words coming from a man who can't keep his attentions on only one of them."

"You are not the only one who's changed in these past three years Lady Kagome." He said softly.

She looked sideways at him.

"I never felt right about what we did, but I let the others talk me into believing that it was for the best." He said. "We all felt horrible afterwards and Kaede sent us to find you only to realize that you'd gone home and Inuyasha was unable to follow you. We all died a little then Kagome, things really haven't been the same since."

"I'm glad."

"This makes you glad?"

"To know that your lives were miserable after what you'd done to me." She said not mincing a single word as the ever present thunder rumbled low and dangerous. "But seriously, it will never make you understand just how I feel and have felt since that day."

Miroku sighed. "I guess I can't argue with that, it is nothing less than we deserve."

"Oh you deserve so much more." She said. "Just be glad that I don't have it in me to do it and that I still hold by some of my morals. If I didn't Miroku you all would've been dead the moment I jumped out of the well."

"I truly am sorry Kagome." He said somberly as he hung his head.

"You should be." She said before rising to her feet and stalking off.

~*~

Kagome was nowhere to be found the rest of the day, she'd left a note with one of the servants saying she was going for a walk and she wished not to be followed. Once they were certain she was nowhere in the palace, they convened in Sesshomaru's study with Kaede present.

"Well what are we supposed to do? We can't just give up on her." Sango said. "Doing that would only make it worse."

"She won't forgive ye so easily this time if ye hadn't noticed." Kaede said thoughtfully. "She has to do this on her own time."

"Well we don't have the time for her to be slow about it." Inuyasha muttered.

"If ye force her into this she'll only draw further into herself." Kaede hissed, earning several looks of surprise. "Kagome's never been one to do what she was told and to be told to do something such as forgiving people she isn't sure she dare trust anymore will be like striking flint to dry tinder."

"Well she still trusts you doesn't she?" Koga asked. "And me, Shippo, and Sesshomaru."

"Nay, she trusts us as much as she can but even then it isn't as complete as it had once been." She said sadly. "Ye may have to begin to accept the fact the she may never trust anyone again, even if she does forgive ye."

"What do you think Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"I think the Miko's right." Sesshomaru said. "But I don't think you are the only reason she refuses to trust."

"What do you mean?" Koga asked.

"I think something happened in her time that she hasn't told us about, something that was the final straw to her already frail trust." He said then noticed that Miroku was shifting uncomfortably. "You know what is it don't you?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Miroku demurred.

"Spit it out Monk." Inuyasha snapped.

"I cannot."

"Why not?"

"Because Kagome trusted me not to speak of it therefore I will not."

"What do you mean she trusted you?" Inuyasha sneered as his eyes narrowed. "You mean she told you?"

"No." Miroku said. "I figured it out on my own and I told her I knew. That was when she asked me not to say anything and I gave her my word that I wouldn't so I won't. If I did it would only damage her further."

"Very wise of ye Miroku." Kaede said. "But I also have to admit that I am surprised at the lot of ye. Though it may seem to be the true reason, Kagome cannot bring herself to forgive ye not because of thy betrayal of her; it's because of all the lives that have been lost since ye sent her away."

"What?" Sango asked.

"She's a protector through and through. Ye sending her away was a death sentence to many of the people in this time, well from her point of view anyway."

"But we didn't know what was going to happen!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "It didn't have anything to do with the people of Japan, it was about keeping her safe."

"And when has she ever taken her life into consideration before the lives of others?" Kaede said pointedly. "She's been through hell for the people of this land yourselves included, she's tended to our wounds, saw to it we were fed, provided a shoulder for us to lean on when necessary and she's never once asked for anything in return aside from thy friendship. When ye abandoned her ye took away the only thing she ever needed and did it without so much as a thank ye for thy troubles."

Realization dawned on the others as Kaede's words had finally sunk in, now they realized why she'd asked how many lives had been lost, the pain in her face when she told them they couldn't afford to run off to help everyone while leaving Naraku alive to wreak more havoc, and why she insisted on tending to herself in Edo leaving them to tend to the others. It brought up memories of the past, all the times Kagome insisted they run to aid those who couldn't defend themselves, tending to the wounded and sick without stopping for a moment to rest herself.

"What have we done?" Sango whispered shakily.

"Ah now don't beat thyself up to much about it, ye wanted what ye thought was best for her." Kaede said. "Ye were worried about her above everyone else just as she was worried about everyone else above herself."

"But how are we supposed to make up for that?" Inuyasha asked, his voice cracking.

"Ye can't." She said sadly. "The best ye can hope for is to earn her forgiveness for hurting her and sending her away. The rest, well it will land where it falls."

"Hey I've got a great idea." Koga said.

"What?" Miroku asked warily.

"Why don't you just blame it all on mutt face here?"

"Idiot." Sango muttered.

"Ye would lie to her in order to earn her forgiveness?"

"Hell yeah I'd lie to her if it meant she'd forgive me. But then I'm not a part of this spectacular mess so I guess I'm in the clear." Koga said with a grin. "You guys are so fucked."

Sango had just buried her head in her hands when the Shoji screen slammed open. A furious eyed Kagome leaned against the doorframe with her right hand braced against the screen for support; her face was splattered with blood and they saw that her left arm hung limply at her side with an arrow sticking out of her shoulder, blood dripping from her fingertips.

"Well now that your all done chitchatting about how else to fuck me over, how about you tune what senses you possess to the south of here and get off your asses and do something about it." She hissed.

The others sat there dumbly for a moment before she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine I guess I'll go back to dealing with it myself." With that she pushed herself up and left the room, heading back downstairs.

That spurred the others into action as they leapt to their feet and raced after her only to find she'd already run off to the south where a cloud of smoke roiled on the horizon.

"The village." Sesshomaru said as he started running, the other's following suit.

~*~

Determination lined every feature of her face as Kagome dodged between the soldiers hacking and slashing as she did so while trying to get to the group of villagers that were huddled against the only building not on fire. She wasn't hurting them enough to kill them, just enough to take them out of the fight.

The villagers cried in relief as she finally broke through the ranks and spun around to interpose herself between them, holding her sword up with her right arm since her left one was useless for the moment.

_Not exactly how I planned to go out, but it's the least I can do for all the others I wasn't able to protect._ She thought numbly as she scanned the soldiers in front of her.

"Well, well if it isn't the famed Miko we've heard so much about." The one in the lead said. "I'd like to see how you intend to stop us since you can't kill any of us."

"I don't have to kill you to stop you." She said flatly. "But I can promise you by the time that I'm done you'll wish that I was able to put you out of your misery."

The other's laughed at her before taking a collective step closer, in response she crouched down a little lower in preparation. _I'm going to have to move like a hell cat and that's gonna be hard._ She thought as she took stock of her situation.

She'd been wandering the woods when she sensed the approach of Naraku's forces and by the time she'd reached the village the raid was already well underway. It was nothing to take out the youkai that had joined in the fight, but when it came to the humans she knew she was screwed. She held them off as best as she could, leading them on a merry chase while the villagers hid but when she realized the others hadn't shown up yet she was forced to retreat, hoping she'd be able to get them then come back in time to save the people that were still alive.

As she ran one of the archers got a lucky shot off and managed to pierce her shoulder, she'd broken off part of the arrow and left the rest in to help stem the flow of blood for the time being. And when she got to the palace and discovered that they were debating on lying to her to get themselves out of trouble she'd about snapped, only the pressing need to get back to the villagers kept her from entering the room and strangling every single one of them.

_I am so not going to get out of this alive._ She thought as the first soldier rushed her, she spun low and sliced his hamstrings effectively taking him out of the fight before dodging as another swung at her. _And they aren't here yet, big surprise there._

The rest of the group was barreling down on her just when she spotted a flash of white and red, she looked up to find both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru blocking the soldiers from her.

"You have made a very big mistake this day." Sesshomaru growled.

_Well better late than never, oh they are so dead after this._ She thought as she relaxed out of her stance while the others joined the fight.

"Lady Miko are you alright?" One of the villagers asked when it was over.

"I'm fine." Kagome said absently as she carefully sheathed her sword. "What's the purpose of this building?"

"It's our winter storehouse."

"Is it full?"

"Nay Lady, the harvest hasn't come in yet."

"Okay I want you guys to get the wounded in there, we need to set up an infirmary for them." She said. "We also need someone to get the dead together and start digging graves."

"We'll get to it." A man said with a nod, pride shining in his eyes at the way she was handling the situation despite her current condition.

"What do you want us to do?" Inuyasha asked as they appeared after checking the area for anymore raiders.

Kagome gaped at him as though he were the biggest idiot in the world which was probably the case. "Hmm let's see, over half the buildings are on fire, there's dead soldiers all over the place, oh yeah and there are wounded people. What the hell do you think you should do?"

She watched as his ears wilted and he started sulking.

"Whatever, do what you want to do. I don't have time for this shit." She said before following a group carrying the wounded into the storehouse. What townspeople that remained had already set up the blankets and futons that had survived the raid while the others grabbed what healing supplies they needed.

"Lady Miko, you're arm needs to be tended to." One of the women said.

"It's fine for the moment I'm using my powers to staunch the flow of blood." She said. "And please my name is Kagome, just Kagome."

"Thank you so much for all your help Kagome." She said with a smile. "I'm Aimi."

"It's what I do Aimi, you don't need to thank me." Kagome said before kneeling next to one of the more seriously wounded. "Have your people tend to the more seriously wounded first but have at least two of them get started on the lesser wounded so they can help with the rest of the village."

"We'll get right on it."

~*~


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"That's the last one." She said dully as she wiped her forehead with a very dirty sleeve, no doubt the dirt and blood and rubbed off onto her face but it was the least of her worries. She'd spent the last two hours tending to the wounded; they lost a few simply because their wounds were too great. Sesshomaru had gone to retrieve Kaede and with her aid they managed to save many more while his staff started rebuilding the houses and a wall to help defend themselves.

_That damn wall should have been put in place ages ago._ She thought bitterly. _No doubt he felt no village in his lands needed it since he's such a great and mighty Lord, Kami what a bunch of fools._

"Thank ye child." The woman she'd been tending to said weakly.

"Don't worry grandma you've got plenty of years left in you to chase those grandbabies of yours around." She said with a tired smile.

"Kagome we should take a look at that arm." Kaede said.

"I'll take care of it in a moment." Kagome said as she stood and made another round to ensure everyone else was well tended to before Kaede stopped her.

"Ye will do no good if ye die on us."

"It's not as bad as it looks Kaede really." Kagome said. "I know my limits and I've got a long way to go before I reach them."

With that she walked past the old woman and out of the storehouse to meet up with Aimi.

"It's not much but this is what I could find." Aimi said.

"It's more than enough." Kagome said with a smile as she took the bundle from the girl. "Thanks Aimi."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Aimi asked. "I'd hate to think that you've spent all this time healing us without us being able to help heal you."

"You don't have to do that Aimi."

"But I want to it's the least I can do to repay you for your kindness."

"You don't owe me anything." Kagome said with a smile, "Besides the others may need your help, don't worry this isn't the first time I've tended to my own wounds and I wouldn't feel right if there was something that could have been done here and it didn't because of me."

"Alright." Aimi said.

"I'll be back." Kagome said as she left the village and headed into the woods. It didn't take her long to get to the hot springs and once she was there she set up a barrier. "You are about to become my new best friend."

"You are a stubborn woman indeed." Strom said as he appeared.

"That is so not the first time I've been told that." She said dryly. "Give me a hand will you?"

"Oh so I am worthy enough to ask for aid?" He asked teasingly.

"Shut it, you're the only one I do trust right now." She said. "But if you just want to stand there and let your charge bleed to death by all means."

"You know it wouldn't kill you to lighten up a bit."

"Oh I'm light alright, light headed." She said pointedly.

He chuckled as he helped her to remove her baldric before loosening the front of her battle kimono. He then watched as she cleared a small area for a fire and once she got the wood set up she looked at him. "Would you please-" She grinned when a single bolt of lightning jumped out of the sky to strike the wood. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said as she grabbed a short metal pole with a rounded tip and stuck it in the water before resting it in the fire. "Cauterizing?"

"I've been moving too much to simply sew it shut." She said. "And though the inside of me is stabilized I can't keep myself from bleeding to death."

"Of course."

"You know I can't help but wonder how many more lives we could have saved if I hadn't had to run back to the palace." She said softly. "What the hell is wrong with them? It's like all of their brains flew merrily out the fucking window."

"Well it's like you said, you were the brains of the operation." He said. "But that doesn't mean you should keep beating them up for it, Kami knows they've probably done more than enough of that in the last three years."

"I didn't come back to become a babysitter once again." She said bitterly.

"Well you do realize that if you'd forgive them they could get past the guilt and most likely be able to focus better." He said as she gestured for him to help her pull her arm out of the sleeve of her kimono without dislodging the arrow just yet.

"They should just let it go no matter what." She hissed through clenched teeth as the muscles in her arm protested. "There are more important things going on than my feelings. And besides, they've never considered them in the past why the hell even bother to do it now?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you." He said as she felt the skin around the arrow, relieved her powers had done their job in fighting off an infection.

She filled the bowl with water and dipped a rag in it before gently wiping the area clean around the arrow. "This is not going to be a pretty scar."

"No, but it will be a badge of honor." He said as he took the rag and wiped around the back of the arrow. "Your tattoo will need to be touched up."

"Splendid." She said as she rolled her eyes before checking the poker. "Okay I know this isn't really your area of expertise but I can't reach my back and I'm not even sure if I have the strength to do the front."

"You forget Kagome, I promised to help you with whatever you may need." He said. "I am honored that you would trust me in this manner."

"You should be." She said teasingly as he picked up the red hot poker. "Okay do the back first as soon as I pull the arrow out."

"You've got it." He said as he gripped onto her shoulder above the arrow to keep her in place.

Kagome grabbed a stick and clenched it between her teeth before gripping the arrow with her right hand. _Kami get me through this._ She thought before yanking it out with a grunt.

The moment it was out he stuck her with the poker, her eyes widened in shock then it was over before it started only to start again when he quickly moved and did the front. That one hurt, earning a scream of pain from her that sent the wildlife running in fright.

The thunder rumbled over head as he helped to steady her as she gasped for breath. "Shh, it's all over now."

"How's it looking?" She asked dully.

"Good, it should heal properly, take a quick soak." He said. "Then we'll put those herbs on it and wrap you up just to be safe."

"Got it." She croaked as she as she stumbled to her feet and pulled the rest of her clothing off before slipping into the water. She didn't care that Storm was there or that he was male, after all he was a storm for crying out loud, no doubt he'd seen everything at least once in his existence and as for him being a male, well she knew him before the accident.

He mixed up the herbs as directed while she carefully washed up, the water stung on her wound but she knew it would help heal it faster. When she slipped out she pulled on the simple yukata Aimi had given her, leaving her left arm hanging out then sat back on her heels and held still while he dabbed the wound with the concoction before wrapping it up.

"Great job." She said. "I'm guessing you've followed a few doctors around in your time."

"You guess correctly." He said with a smile as she pulled the yukata on the rest of the way before tying the obi, he then made a sling for her.

"Yay I get to play invalid for awhile." She said sarcastically. "Think it'll be okay if I just hide out here til I heal up?"

"I'm sure the villagers would like their hot springs back."

"Damnit all anyway." She sighed as he helped her put the baldric over her head before she balled up her clothing and doused the fire. Within short order her mess was cleaned up and she was ready to head back. "Thanks Storm, you rock."

"Always a pleasure my dear." He said before vanishing.

~*~

"Mama are you okay?" Shippo exclaimed when she'd walked through the gate the next morning.

"I'm fine Shippo." She said; she'd spent the night in the village to make sure the wounded were alright before heading back on her own in the morning.

"What happened to your arm?"

"The arms fine the shoulders not so hot." Kagome said as he walked with her. "Where is everybody?"

"In the dining all." He said. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving I didn't want to eat what little the villagers had." She said. "Why aren't you in the dining hall?"

"I wanted to wait for you since I could tell you were coming."

"Ah I see." She said. "Well come along."

"See I told you she was coming." Shippo said once they'd walked into the dining hall.

"We didn't sense your aura." Miroku said.

"Of course you didn't." She said as she took a seat then thanked the servant who brought her a plate. "If you can sense my aura then so can my enemies."

"Then how did Shippo know?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's my mom you idiot." Shippo said. "I always know where she is."

Kagome winked at him and ruffled his hair before digging into her food.

"Look Kagome what you might have heard wasn't what you think it was, it was just a stupid idea." Koga said sheepishly.

"Koga look at me, do you see anything on my face that says I give a lick about what you had to say yesterday?" She asked flatly. "I was slightly more preoccupied with the current situation than some stupid idea you came up with."

"That isn't fair Kagome." Sango said softly.

"Letting innocent people die while you're busy discussing trivial matters isn't fair." She retorted. "Shame on you for being so foolish and shame on me for leaving in the first place to let things get as out of hand as they have."

"They aren't that out of hand." Inuyasha grumbled.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Naraku's got youkai and human armies swarming all over the countryside, people are dying left and right because you haven't managed to bring him down despite the fact you said it would be a piece of cake without me to hold you back and they aren't that out of hand? Seriously what did you guys do? Go and hide in a cave?"

"Look you haven't been here the past three years, you have no idea what happened or what we've been through!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Uh huh… and whose fault is that?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side. That statement shut everybody up leaving her to eat in peace and once she'd finished she stood. "A messenger stopped in the village last night and told me there's been a lot of youkai activity in the south. I don't care what you guys do but I'm leaving in the morning."

"But your arm-"

"Is just fine thank you." Kagome said as she pulled it out of the sling and worked it around, the food had helped immensely in building her powers back up giving her the extra boost she needed to heal it the rest of the way. If she kept up with the food during the day and got a good nights rest, she'd be right as rain by morning. "I'm going to get cleaned up and pack."

~*~

A/N: Good old Inuyasha, you can always rely on him to open mouth insert foot. Okay so i know i portrayed them all as really big idiots the last two chapters, but it was what my muse told me to do so don't hate me for it, besides it explains better why Kagome's as torn up about all of this as she is.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay i'm going to let everyone know right now that there will be no romance between Storm and Kagome, the next chapter will have Kagome's explanation of what he is to her and no Aimi is not a seer in this one, i just needed to give the villager a name and that worked so yeah lol. I know i'm being kind of putzy with the romancing between Sesshomaru and Kagome but like i said it's kind of hard working into the story, i know what i want to happen but it's just the getting there part that's giving me some probs lol. Thank you for the reviews and without further ado here's the next chapter!

Chapter Twelve

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she tapped on the screen.

Kagome sighed as she sat up in the water. "Yeah?"

"May I come in?"

"Go for it." She said as she started washing her hair. _So much for my soak._

Sango entered the bathing room and shut the screen before setting her things aside and shedding her clothing, she knew Kagome was the most malleable when she was bathing. "How are the villagers?"

"They're fine." She said before dunking herself only to come up a moment later. "They only lost a couple dozen people but their resilient."

"I feel awful-"

"You should." She said shortly.

"Will you let me finish please?"

"If it'll make you happy then by all means."

"Kagome would you just please stop? We feel horrible about what we did and we're not happy with the mistakes we made. We… we thought we were doing the right thing by sending you home back to where you belonged." Sango said. "This isn't your time and this isn't your fight."

"Ah so I was born with the Shikon no Tama in my stomach for the hell of it and brought back here for no reason, we've already been over this once since I returned but I guess you need a repeat." Kagome said cynically then sighed. "You know Sango, I thought you of all people would have realized by now why I was born in the first place since you yourself were born to a life of duty."

"But-"

"You know there's just one thing I've always wondered." Kagome said softly.

"What is it?"

"What did I do that was so wrong to make you all hate me?"

"Oh Kagome we don't hate you." Sango said as her eyes filled with tears. "Inuyasha was worried because there had been so many youkai after you, he was afraid we wouldn't be able to protect you if the attacks kept up. But he knew if we simply told you to go home that you wouldn't so we came up with that stupid plan thinking that you would go home and we'd be able to get Naraku."

"Wow that really was stupid of you." Kagome said. "You actually listened to Inuyasha, this world really has stopped making sense."

"After you were gone we didn't know what to do." Sango said. "Inuyasha's sword stopped working and before we knew it we'd bitten off more than we could chew. He tried to get through the well to apologize to you but it wouldn't let him so we just kept on fighting. But before we knew it Naraku had gained the rest of the remaining shards and he started building his army and then everything spun out of control landing us in all this trouble."

Kagome chuckled cynically. "Wow you guys get rid of me the minute I become a liability and the moment it got to tough you decided you couldn't hack it without me. How predictable."

"We didn't know Kagome. I swear we didn't, if we had any idea we never would have sent you away."

"Are you even listening to yourself or are you just spouting shit off?" Kagome asked as she eyed her. "Because right now your really making it seem like I'm just some tool you can pick up to use for awhile then discard it when your finished. Keep me around when times are tough then throw me away when their easy going."

Sango gasped and paled. "No Kagome I didn't mean it like that, we all care about you, it was never like that we weren't trying to use you at all."

"Uh huh." Kagome said as she stood with a sigh. "You know the more I hear from you about all of it the less inclined I am to believe you."

"Kagome how did…who did…"

She froze as she looked at Sango's eyes to realize they were glued to her stomach. She looked down to find every one of her scars glistening spectacularly in the torchlight. "That's what happens when you throw a weak little wench to the wolves without making sure she can defend herself."

She blanched at that as her mouth hung open.

"Now let me think."She said as she tapped her lip in thought. "I seem to remember asking my friends for lessons in how to defend myself shortly after we all came together but none of them could ever be bothered to teach me. It's amazing how not funny it is that you all kept me some weak little twit then turned around and bitched about having to protect me. Really, it's not very funny at all if you think about it, but then fates always had a pretty sick sense of humor when it came to me and my life."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter." Kagome said with a sigh before shaking her head ruefully. "I wish I'd never been born."

With that she climbed out of the spring and toweled off before pulling her clothes on and leaving the room.

~*~

Sesshomaru sighed as he finished the last of his paperwork and set it aside, a moment later he looked up sharply as he felt an unfamiliar aura. With a frown he rose from his seat and went over to the window to find the Miko sitting in the gardens, the aura belonged to the strange youkai that called himself Storm. _What are they talking about I wonder?_ He watched them for several moments and couldn't help but growl as he watched Kagome lean against the strange youkai while he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

It was then he frowned at his actions and shook his head. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He thought, day by day he'd begun to realize that his feelings for the strange little Miko were rapidly going beyond simple respect and growing into something he wasn't quite sure he wanted to be feeling, especially towards a human. _This is ridiculous, it's nothing more than a nuisance and I will not think on it further._

Telling himself that and believing it were two things however, and no matter how many times he told himself to leave, he remained rooted to his spot as he watched.

~*~

After her bath she went out to the gardens to do some thinking while hoping the others would take the hint for once and leave her alone. It was early evening and she knew he was there before he said anything.

"Why me?" She asked out loud.

"Because this is your path in life."

"And once it's done? What purpose will I serve then?" She asked bitterly. "Am I to be fates plaything until I die?"

"Only the fates themselves can decide that. This is their gift to you."

"That's one fucked up gift if you ask me."

"Kagome you know deep down you don't mean that." He said as he sat next to her. "Would you pass this gift on to someone who wasn't designed to shoulder it? Would you let it consume them?"

"So I'm just supposed to accept it and let it consume me instead?" She snapped viciously. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair." He said bluntly.

She froze at that, remembering her conversation with Kaede over the fairness of life. "But that's just the way it is so deal with it." She whispered.

He nodded slowly when he knew she'd figured it out.

_But I was happier then, it was easy to face the world when I had that happiness at my beck and call. _She thought as she rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her.

"You'll be happy again."

"Storm I don't have the wool pulled over my eyes anymore, happiness will never be an option for me again." She said tiredly. "After all what's the point to it anyway, it's just one big stupid illusion."

"You know that isn't true." He said. "Happiness is the reprieve from the trials of life and you can't deny there have been times that you've been happy since you've returned."

"It's not the same."

"No two things in life are ever the same." He said. "And you are no longer a child Kagome, you know there's a difference between a child's world and the world of an adult. Childhood is the fantasy, adulthood is the reality."

"I want to go back to the fantasy, when my life made sense."

"You know that isn't possible either."

"I'm so tired Storm."

"I know." He said. "Your rest will come so take comfort in knowing that."

"If I can just keep going…"

"Yes Kagome, you have the strength don't ever forget that." He said. "And don't be ashamed by moments of weakness, you are human its okay to lean on someone once in awhile."

She shook her head. "No, I can't lean on anyone anymore."

"What of the ones who didn't take part in what happened three years ago?" He asked. "Koga, Sesshomaru, and Kaede."

"Leaning on Koga would just be asking for trouble." She said pointedly. "And Kaede…she's sick, she has enough to worry about."

"And Sesshomaru?"

"If you hadn't noticed, he doesn't really care for humans." She said dryly. "Kami the only reason he probably hasn't killed me yet is because he needs me to help defeat Naraku and restore the jewel."

"He's not as cold hearted and emotionless as you think." He said slyly.

"Stick to fixing the emotionally fucked up Storm, matchmaking isn't your forte."

He chuckled. "Very well little one, just so long as you promise to keep my words in your mind. You don't have to resort to the ones who've betrayed you for comfort since there are quite a few here that would never do such a thing, even if they thought it was for your own good."

"I'll think about it." She said after a moment of thought.

"Good." He said before looking over his shoulder. "Ah I believe this is my queue to exit."

She blinked and looked up at him before glancing over her shoulder to find Sesshomaru standing about 30 feet behind them. "Well thanks for the pep talk… if that's what it was."

"As always you are to welcome." He winked at her before vanishing into thin air.

"Bloody show off." She chuckled softly and shook her head. "So you gonna just keep standing there or you gonna come have a seat?"

She didn't bother looking behind her again as she heard his soft footfalls on the lush grass and a moment later he was taking the seat that Storm had just vacated.

"Does he show up like that often?" He asked after a moment.

"Only from time to time." She said as she continued to look over the gardens. "Usually when I've got something on my mind that I need to get out or need an opinion on."

"I see."

"Yeah, he comes in handy." She said. "We'll have to stop in Edo tomorrow, Kaede wanted to go back and she's rested enough for it."

"Very well."

"What about Naraku's incarnations?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Has he made any new ones?"

"Yes but they've all been defeated." He said. "Only Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi remain."

"Go figure the three stooges would still be around." She said dryly.

"Come again?"

"Sorry, it's future talk." She said. "What about his heart?"

"It is believed that the void still tends to the heart." He said. "If we hope to defeat Naraku we'll have to seek it out."

"What a load of fun that's going to be."

"Indeed."

After that they both fell silent and were content to sit there and watch as the sun set and the fireflies came out to dance along the plants and night blooming flowers.

"It's really peaceful here." She finally said.

"You sound surprised by that."

"I guess I am." She mused then chuckled and shook her head. "I guess I didn't know what to expect out of coming here and even though I've been here before I didn't really stick around long enough to chill out in your gardens."

"The gardens were only recently added." He said. "Rin has a fondness for flowers."

"Isn't that the truth." She laughed and for once it wasn't cynical. "That little girl has a lot of energy in her, it's a good thing your youkai otherwise you'd never be able to keep up with her."

"Perhaps."

"Are you going to keep her?" She asked as she finally looked up at him. "You know when she gets older?"

"It is her decision on whether she wants to stay or go." He said after a moment.

"Well in that case I'm thinking your going to get stuck with her for a good long time."

"It's possible."

"Whoever would've thought that the mighty Sesshomaru-sama would have a soft spot for a little human girl?" She said then chuckled at the scowl he shot at her. "Oh relax Sesshomaru, your secret is safe with me."

"She tended to me after the battle with Inuyasha." He demurred. "And when I brought her back to life she made the decision to follow."

"Yet you've never chased her away."

"I suppose I haven't."

"You know there's nothing wrong with that right?" She asked curiously as she peered up at him.

"I am well aware of that Miko."

"Okay good, just checking."

They fell into their comfortable silence once more and shortly after a servant approached to tell them dinner was ready. Once Kagome was on her feet and had dusted her jeans off she looked up at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Why did you come out here anyway?"

"Do you really think I would lower myself to conversing with my brother?" He asked dryly.

"Ooh good point." She chuckled. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not the annoying little twit I was three years ago huh? If I was then you'd really have a headache."

"Indeed." He smirked.

"Well then shall we?"

"Very well."

With that they headed back inside to eat then turn in for the night, knowing that after this there would be no more time for rest and relaxation.

~*~


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning Kagome couldn't help but notice the looks she'd gotten from everybody. _Huh go figure she'd go running to them and blab about it all._ She ground her teeth in frustration, unfortunately she'd slept in for the first time since she'd come back to the feudal era and was unable to spar with Sesshomaru or meditate, they were the two things she did to balance herself out and keep her from snapping at people; so she was incredibly irritable at the moment.

Thankfully the only two who dared to speak to her so far were Shippo and Rin and she'd never snap at them, otherwise the other's conversed in low tones while Sesshomaru and Koga walked silently by her side.

_Hey wait a second, you brought your i-pod dummy._ She thought before rummaging through her pack, after a moment she found it and her headphones. _Thank Kami, a reprieve at last._ Without a second to lose, she put the headphones in her ears and turned the power on and before she knew it she was listening to 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor' by Drowning Pool. _Oh this is so much better._

Luckily for her Shippo was riding with Rin and they were talking, so she knew she wouldn't be interrupted, but when the two youkai started giving her weird looks she knew they could hear the song. _Haha oh man this is to funny._ She said as she cranked it up a bit higher, just to make sure they could really hear it. _You are turning into such a vindictive little bitch aren't ya?_

_**Well it's not like they have to travel with you if they don't like you anymore, it's not like they weren't given the option.**_

_Very true._ She thought as 'Decode' by Paramore started playing, when she got to the line that said 'nor can I ever own what's mine' she decided this song was perfect, and when it got to the chorus she was temped to laugh cynically.

And when Koga carefully moved away from her, she figured that the irony wasn't lost on him either. _Well I don't know what his problem is, he isn't on my shit list._ Then she realized something else. _Oh duh, he doesn't know English, this probably all sounds like gibberish to him._ She dared a glance up to find her other youkai shadow had remained even though he looked severely confused, she bit her lip and looked away to keep from laughing.

Melancholy set in though when it got to the line that said 'do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves'. _Okay so I suppose I deserve that._ And the last line 'There is something I see in you, it might kill me I want it to be true', was the real kicker.

Thankfully it changed to another song; unfortunately it was 'Through the Glass' by Stone Sour. _How ironic, this is so the soundtrack of my life, but then again I'm the one who put it together so yeah, kudos to you Kags._

When they stopped for lunch she went off a ways to practice a few forms, still not in the mood to put up with anyone's shit even with the music blaring in her head. Sesshomaru sat off to the side to watch as she moved, occasionally she would see him nod or shake his head and on the latter of the two she would perform the move again until he nodded.

When they started walking again 'Pain' by Three Days Grace started playing, then she couldn't help but shake her head as she chuckled cynically earning a few odd looks.

_You know if you keep it up, their really gonna think your crazy._

She looked over to find Storm had appeared to walk next to her, she looked back to find Shippo pointing to him and Sesshomaru frowning at him. _Can they all see you? _She thought as she looked back at him.

_Just you, the children, the neko, the dragon, Kaede, Sesshomaru and Koga._

_Ah._ She said. _Everyone who isn't on my shit list. How's Kaede taking that?_

_Take the headphones off and you might see, or hear in your case._

She sighed as she killed her tunes and put the i-pod away. "So you feeling like taking a leisurely stroll with us or is there something you have to say?"

"What can I say my dear, I enjoy your company." He said with a wink. "Besides, there's a lull throughout the universe for the moment so my services aren't required."

"Well we can't have emotionally broken people all the time now can we?" She asked lightly.

"Indeed."

"Man this bites why can't we hear him?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Maybe you just need to clean your ears out mutt face." Koga said with a grin as he picked up the pace a bit to walk on the other side of Storm. "So are you youkai or what?"

"I am the Storm." He said simply.

"Elemental." Kagome said.

"That's probably the best way to describe it I guess." He said.

"How long have you been around?"

"Since the dawning of time." He said with a shrug.

"So like do you hang out with the Kami and stuff?" He asked.

"Now that I am not at liberty to discuss."

"Well if you do, tell them they suck." Kagome said.

"Believe me Kagome they know your personal feelings on the matter." He said wryly.

"Aw so this is my punishment for not being a good little girl?"

"On the contrary, thanks to the fates they've been more than lenient on you." He said pointedly. "Needless to say your position is very guaranteed."

"Well that makes me feel so much better. Can't I just go there now?"

"No."

"Damn." She said as she snapped her fingers.

"Kagome."

"Oh alright, I'll hang around and dance to my strings a little longer."

"Kagome." He said with a sigh as he shook his head. "Have I ever told you how stubborn you are?"

"Repeatedly."

"Well then have I ever told you how much of a pain in the ass you can be?"

"Once or twice." She said with a grin.

"Man you called her a pain in the ass and you're still walking?" Koga asked with a chuckle. "You'll have to tell me your secrets sometime."

"If I did then I wouldn't be adapt at my job." Storm said with a smile. "I'm the ultimate secret keeper."

"Which is why I like ya buddy." She said as she lightly punched his arm, which no doubt looked funny since the others couldn't see him.

"And here I thought it was for my charming personality." He said with a sigh.

"Or your charming alright." She said with a chuckle. "So charming that you bring me to tears on numerous occasions."

Both Koga and Storm laughed at that while she started skipping a bit.

"I see you're no longer suffering from your morning bitchiness." He said teasingly.

"Oh come on you know I save the bitchiness for the people who really piss me off."

"Aw man." Koga grumbled.

"Well that's what you get for being an idiot." She said pointedly. "Don't piss me off and you don't get Kagome the Bitch."

"Yeah right Kagome, like I can keep that in my head."

"True, you do have a pretty thick skull sometimes." She said. "But then I've noticed that's a trait most human men and youkai share."

"Hey I resent that!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Don't you mean resemble?" Kagome said with an arched eyebrow.

"Kagome my dear you are to hilarious at times." Storm said as he gave her a one armed hug.

"Hey how come you ain't freaking out when he touches you?" Koga asked without thinking.

Kagome winced then glared at him. "Because he's special that's why."

"It's my charming personality." Storm said with a wink.

When he said that Koga and Sesshomaru both scented the air to find she was still pure, she glared at both of them. "For crying out loud it's not like that you blithering idiots!"

"Uh oh, you roused the bitch." Storm said with a chuckle.

"Well then what the hell is it?" Koga asked.

"He's like a big brother." She said with a shrug. "Someone you can rely on no matter what."

Inuyasha grunted at that then studiously ignored the glare directed at him from his big brother.

"Okay so not all big brothers are peaches and cream, but mine is." She said.

"If you say so."

"Well now that I have been thoroughly entertained for the day I think I'll take my leave."

"Well thanks for stopping by." Kagome said.

"As always a pleasure." He said with a sweeping bow before vanishing.

"Man that guy is weird."

"Well he's not exactly made of the same stuff as the rest of us." Kagome said slowly. "So that means he's entitled to be weird."

"Shit woman, when it comes down to it your just as weird."

"Oh I know that." She said. "Guess that's what happens when your born with preprogrammed wiring in the brain."

"Say what?"

"Never mind, future talk."

"Oh, alright." He said, with that they continued on their way.

~*~

When they stopped in Edo for the night Kagome went back to her time to have the conversation with her mother, then she got her tattoo touched up along with a couple more; she now had the kanji symbol for courage on the left side of her stomach, the symbol for temperance on the outer side of her right thigh, and finally the symbol for spirit on the outside of her left calf and they had all been done to make it look like they were applied with an actual brush instead of a tattoo gun.

After that she stopped into work to see how things were going and told her boss she still had kinks in the family to work out before checking on her apartment making sure her landlord was cool with everything since she'd paid the rent up for 6 months.

Once all was said and done she returned to the shrine and spent some time with her family before crashing for a few hours.

The next morning she finished packing the clothes her mother had washed for her, she had to admit she was surprised by it but for once she appreciated it. Her mother had also packed the rest of her supplies as well, making sure there were plenty of treats for the kids, Kirara, and Ah Un.

And for the first time in years she'd opted to wear a white sundress her mother had bought her ages ago, along with white flip flops and she'd traded in the braid for a pony tail.

As soon as she was on the other side of the well she headed for Edo to find the other's packing things up for the day.

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed happily as she and Shippo ran up to greet her.

"Well hello there Rin." Kagome said with a smile as she produced a piece of candy for each of them. "Here I got a new stock of candy for you."

"Thanks mama." Shippo said before ripping the wrapper off and sticking the sucker in his mouth.

"Thanks Kagome." Rin smiled. "You look very pretty today."

"Thanks." Kagome said before taking her now heavy pack over to Ah Un, he'd been nice enough to let her attach it to his saddle since it was a pain to carry it around. "Don't worry buddy I got you something to."

The dragon snorted in excitement before she handed each of them a bundle of sweet grass twisted into a stick, the dragon loved nothing more than sweet grass.

"There you go, chew on that for awhile." She said once both heads had taken the treats.

They snorted their thank you and she patted them on their heads before heading into the hut. "We ready to boogey on out of here?"

"Come again?" Miroku asked as he took in her appearance.

"Are you guys ready to go?" She said a little slower.

"Oh, yes of course." He said. "May I say you look absolutely stunning today."

"Um thanks." She said as she shifted uncomfortably. _Bad idea Kags, very bad idea._

But luckily Miroku realized the error of his ways. "My apologies."

She waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get going huh?"

She said her goodbye's to Kaede and some of the villagers who'd come up to thank her again for saving their daughter after the attack.

"How's she doing?" Kagome asked.

"She's doing well."

"I'm glad." She said with a smile, for once her eyes were shining like they once had so long ago.

"We can't thank you enough for what you did."

"Hey don't worry about it, it's what I do."

"Bless you."

"Take care." She said with a wave as they wandered off, when she turned back to the others the shine was gone however. "Well let's get going."

~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that I listed in the first part of this chapter, even though they are totally kick ass songs and i wish i did lol


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, my muse decided to take a stupid vacation so i've been stuck figuring out what to write, it's been horrible. Also i didn't get to check for spelling errors cuz i'm on a time crunch but i wanted to get this out before i went to work, so if you see anything let me know! Thanks

Chapter Fourteen

Her good mood lasted most of the rest of the day, until an hour after lunch when they came across an all too familiar patch of road, Koga and Sesshomaru looked confused as the others fidgeted while Kagome's face had gone impassive.

"Look Kagome, there's a pretty rose bush over there." Rin said as she pointed.

Inuyasha winced when Kagome froze mid step. "Would you like one of the roses Rin?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yes please."

Sesshomaru shared a look with Koga before looking at the monk to find a pained look on his face, after that he looked at the others to find they bore the same look as Kagome walked over to the rose bush only to stop and stare at it for a moment. _This must be where they abandoned her._ The thought made him bite his tongue on the growl that wanted to works it's way free as he clenched his fists at his sides.

~Begin Kagome's flashback~

"_Hey hurry it up wench we don't have time to stop and smell the fucking roses." Inuyasha exclaimed._

"_Oh Inuyasha would you just chill out already? They're for when we see Rin again." She said as she picked two of the pink roses. "Besides, we're making awesome time, you know I swear sometimes you complain just so you can hear the sound of your own voice."_

"_Why you-"_

"_Sit boy!" _

_WHAM._

_She giggled as she waltzed over to the Inuyasha shaped crater. "You know I wouldn't have to do that if you'd just learn to keep your mouth shut."_

"_Would you two just knock it off already?" Miroku exclaimed, more than exasperated with their bantering._

_Kagome gaped at him in shock only to shift her gaze to Sango when she said. "No kidding, it's so old already just give it up."_

"_That's it." Inuyasha snapped as he jumped to his feet and pointed a finger in her face. "I've had enough with your no good lazy, weak, and worthless ass so just go home already, we don't want you here anymore."_

"_What?" She asked, becoming alarmed as she looked over their faces to find nothing but cold expressions. "Hey what's the big idea-"_

"_Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed her to the ground. "I said we've had it, we've voted and your out so just go on home already and leave us the hell alone. Forget we ever existed and we'll do the same." _

_It didn't even register when she hit the ground as she stared up at him in shock_. I don't understand… how could…I thought…they promised. _Her mind rambled as she glanced at the others, they to bore cold looks as they gazed at her like she were a complete waste of time._

"_But what about Naraku? And the jewel shards?" She whispered. "And the people-"_

"_Keh we'll take care of it, just go home. This isn't your world Kagome and its worse off with you in it." He spat as he glared at her with hateful eyes. "You're nothing but a worthless wench and we've had it, your not worth the trouble of keeping around anymore. Kikyou can find the rest of the shards."_

_With that he spun on his heel and joined the others, she continued to sit there and stare at them._ Its okay, any minute they'll turn around and tell me it was just a stupid joke, I'll be mad at them for awhile then I'll forgive them. _She told herself as they continued to walk away. _

_But no matter how many times she tried to assure herself, they never once stopped to look back at her; not even Shippo turned back to look at her. It was then that it really and truly sank in that they didn't want her around anymore._

_She gasped and clutched her shirt above her heart when she felt a stabbing, shattering pain. It left her wide-eyed and breathless as it began to slowly work its way out to the rest of her body leaving an empty feeling in her chest as it moved to consume the rest of her._

~End Flashback~

"Kagome?" Rin asked softly, pulling her from her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said, no hint of any emotion in her voice as she bent down and yanked one of the roses from the bush while the thunder wailed overhead. She kept her back to them while she plucked it free of thorns before finally turning and walking over to Rin, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Here you go Rin."

Rin took the flower. "Thank you Kagome."

"You're welcome." She said before turning and continuing on her way.

Sango turned her head away from the children as she held a hand over her mouth to stop the sob that wanted to work its way out. _We should have taken a different route._

~*~

After they made camp that night Kagome retreated from the group and leapt into a tree to perch on one of its branches while she blared her i-pod. She'd forgotten they would be taking the south road and seeing the spot where her life pretty much ended was like a swift kick to the gut.

_At least we found a different place to camp instead of by that waterfall we'd camped by the night before they abandoned me._ She thought as she stared at nothing in particular. _I don't think I could have kept it together if we had._

_Your doing very well all things considered Kagome._

_Please._ She snorted and rolled her eyes, unaware of her silent observer. _I damn near lost it and you know it._

_But you didn't, that was a very big obstacle you overcame today._

_Well it sure as hell doesn't feel like I've overcome anything._ She replied. _Why does it still hurt as much as it did when it happened? It's like no matter what I do I just can't get away from it._

_Getting away from it and coming to terms with it are two entirely different things._ He said pointedly. _You are a stubborn girl and though that can be an endearing trait at times, there are other times where it's more of an annoyance than anything._

_Oh gee thanks, that makes me feel so much better._ She sighed. _Is it because I have you blocking the pain?_

_That's part of it, but there are other aspects of this that you need to come to terms with first before you can begin to face the pain. _He said. _You still aren't ready to be faced with your pain, and to do so before your ready is only going to land you in a world of hurt. Ah we'll have to continue this conversation later._

_Why?_

_Look down child._

She blinked herself out of her thoughts and looked down to find Sesshomaru standing at the base of the tree. _How long has he been standing there?_

_Only for a moment, I think he wishes to speak with you._

_Ya think?_ She thought smartly before nodding to Sesshomaru to let him know that she was aware of his presence, she then watched as he formed his cloud so that he could rise up to where she was seated.

"Do you plan to become a tree dwelling creature?" He asked curiously.

"The thought crossed my mind." She said dryly. "Nah I just needed to think without worrying about them ragging on me for something or other."

"I see, do you wish for me to leave?"

"It's alright." She said. "I can't guarantee I'm going to be all that great of company though since I don't have a lot to talk about."

"Then perhaps you might allow me to ask a question."

"Go for it."

"What happened earlier today?"

"Go for the tough ones why don't you?" She grumbled then sighed before scoping out the area to make sure the other's were far enough away so they couldn't eavesdrop. "Your talking about what happened when I picked Rin that rose aren't you?"

"Yes." He said as he moved to perch on the same branch she was seated on.

"Well you see, that was where…" She trailed off and frowned as she tried to find a way to explain it.

"Where they abandoned you." He supplied.

"Yeah." She sighed as she leaned back against the trunk. "Back then I decided to stop and pick a couple of those roses for the next time I saw Rin, Inuyasha started complaining about me wasting time and I sat him for it."

He remained silent as she trailed off and moved to stare at a random point over his shoulder, by the absent look in her eyes he knew she was thinking back on that day.

"When he jumped up he told me he'd had enough and I was worthless." She said softly. "And the others agreed with him, after that he pushed me and told me I wasn't welcome then they all turned and left me there."

"And this is what your thinking on now?"

"Not exactly." She said slowly. "I'm trying to figure out why it's so hard to just let it all go, Storm was trying to reason with me but he can be pretty cryptic at times so I guess I'm not getting what he's talking about. So much for thinking I'm smart."

"You are smart Miko." He said. "But even matters of the heart and whatnot can elude the most intelligent of beings at times."

"That's really weird to hear coming from you." She said as she blinked and looked up at him while cocking her head to the side.

"I suppose it is."

"You know there are times I wish I could be more like you."

"Why?"

"Because then none of this would hurt." She said softly. "I wouldn't care about what happened and I'd be able to move on."

"You don't want to be like me." He said as he moved to scan the surrounding area. "Suppressing your emotions is not all it's cracked up to be."

"What do you mean?"

"It's impossible to truly kill your emotions off Miko." He said. "And though they can be suppressed at times, there's always the chance that they will well up once more and when that happens it's rather irksome when trying to understand what they mean."

"Wait, you mean your emotions are on the fritz and you don't know what they mean?" She asked, disbelief clear in her voice and expression.

"I'll thank you not to repeat that." He growled low.

"Whoa chill out." She chuckled as she held her hands up in defense. "Don't worry Sesshomaru your secret is safe with me."

He studied her a moment to find she was being completely honest with him, finally he nodded then looked away from her.

"So what kind of emotions are you feeling right now?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh come on I'm the most emotionally expressive person I know, well I used to be at one point in time but that's beside the point." She said. "That doesn't mean I don't know what they mean, maybe I can help you understand them better."

He was silent for several moments as he pondered the best way to go about describing it to her without her knowing who was the cause of this newfound well of emotions he was experiencing.

"Let's start out with something simple." She said as she tapped her lip in thought. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

"For some time now."

"Does it involve someone else or is it just one of those internal things?"

"It involves another." He said carefully.

"Is it a girl?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yes."

"Whoa no kidding?" She mused then shrugged sheepishly when he frowned at her. "Sorry I'm not trying to make fun of you, it's just kind of…well wow."

"You think that impossible Miko?"

She studied him for a moment. "No I guess not." She shook her head. "Okay anyway let's continue, now when it comes to this girl what do you think about?"

He frowned as he thought the best way to describe his thoughts while maintaining some decency, it wasn't easy considering there were several improper thoughts mixed in overall and it wouldn't do to tell her that.

When Kagome realized he was having some troubles in describing it she offered some help. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"Yes."

"Smart, not to irritating, stuff like that?"

"Yes."

"And how do you feel when your worried about her getting hurt?"

Her answer was a low growl.

"Okay I think that summed it up pretty good." She chuckled. "Is she older or younger?"

"She is an adult."

"Okay so when you think about her does your heart skip a beat?" She asked. "Do you get a fluttery feeling in your stomach?"

"Yes." He said after another moment of thought.

"Ah well that explains everything." She said wisely.

"Explain Miko."

"You like a girl." She grinned. "As more than just a friend."

He blinked at that. "Really?"

"Yup." She said. "I call it the twiterpated syndrome, it's what you suffer from when you like someone. Your heart skips a beat whenever you think about that person, you get butterflies in your stomach, and you daze off from time to time. There's a whole lot more to it, but that's it in a nutshell."

"Have you ever experienced that?"

"Kind of." She said slowly.

"Inuyasha." He was proud of himself for repressing the growl that wanted to work it's way out when he said that.

"Yeah." She said softly as she lowered her gaze. "But I was young and stupid back then, it was more of a crush than anything."

"And now?"

"Come on Sesshomaru I can hardly talk to him without wanting to strangle him." She said dryly. "Pretty sure those feelings are long gone."

"Have you experienced them since?"

"Once." She said softly.

He frowned when he detected the tremor of fear that made her shudder. "What happened Miko?"

"You promise not to say anything?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She said then fell silent, he waited patiently for her to tell him what she was talking about. "About a year and a half ago I met this boy while I was working at a restaurant, it was before I started working at the club. Anyway since my life stopped making sense it was hard for me to trust people again, but this boy was so sweet and patient with me."

He watched as she absently ran her fingers along a scar on her arm and he frowned.

"Anyway after awhile I started trusting him and felt comfortable around him." She sighed as she lifted her head to stare at a nearby tree. "We went out one night and when he asked me to go over to his house I went like a trusting fool."

Suddenly he knew where this was going and he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle hearing about it, but only the pressing knowledge of her still being pure stayed his tongue.

"I'm not sure what happened exactly, one minute we were watching a movie and the next he was pinning me to the couch." She said. "I started fighting to get free and that was when… he had a knife on him and he started cutting me, trying to get me to stay still so he could… well I started screaming. Luckily one of the neighbors heard me and they called the cops, they got there just in time."

"What happened after?" He bit out while struggling to keep the red out of his eyes.

"He held me as a hostage against the cops." She said. "So I stomped on his foot and he dropped me, when he went to grab me again one of the cops shot him. He's dead."

Only the knowledge that the fool was dead kept him from transforming into his orb and flying to the well to find the bastard and kill him for touching her.

"I almost died." She said softly. "Luckily though my Miko powers helped to keep me stabilized until they got me to the hospital."

"You couldn't heal yourself?"

"No I was unconscious." She said. "If I'd been awake I probably could have, but since I wasn't the most they could do was stem the flow of blood until they could patch me up. I still have the scars though."

He was about to say something when he heard the approach of the kit.

"Mama?" Shippo called up sleepily.

"What is it Shippo?" She asked as she peered down at him.

"Rin and me are sleepy, will you tuck us in and tell us a story?"

"Sure." She said, once he'd retreated to camp she looked back over at Sesshomaru. "Anymore questions?"

"Not for the moment." He said. "Go and tend to the children, I'll be along shortly."

"Okay." She said before bringing her leg over the branch and leaping out of the tree, using her powers to cushion her landing.

He watched as she retreated towards the camp before his thoughts turned inward. _This is going to make it more difficult, and I am not a patient man._ He sighed. _But she is worth it, so therefore I will take my time and earn her trust. _

~*~


	16. Chapter 15

**a/n:** yay i got this story updated to! WOOT, for those of you that don't read Living Through Time here's my explanation for being AWOL for so long, first this year has been totally crazy, second, my muse sent me on a wild tangent and i've been working on other stories- that i've decided not to post until they're finished- i don't want to leave you guys hanging anymore than you already are, and third I still don't have a good connection to the net so posting has pretty much been impossible. Okay for this chapter i decided to bring a little bit of Kikyou into it since she's been pretty quiet up until now. and second we get our first run in with Naraku! DUN DUN DUN. so enjoy and i promise i haven't given up on this i'm just being really pokey about it.

Chapter Fifteen

She'd been silent for much of the journey, not wanting to draw attention to herself. To do so would cause more problems in the long run and she was getting tired of problems, the main one being the futuristic Miko refused to leave Inuyasha's side. That had been the first obstacle to overcome, and once she'd returned to her own time, she thought everything would get better. After all she now had Inuyasha all to herself, all that was left to do was defeat Naraku and put the jewel back together so she could have a second chance at life.

The plan was perfect, but she failed to consider the fact that in her current state her powers were not up to par. She hadn't been strong enough to defeat Naraku, and now her reincarnation was back. Sure she hadn't picked up where she had left off with her feelings towards Inuyasha, but Kikyou believed that she was simply biding her time.

_I have no doubts that she still yearns for Inuyasha, she's simply waiting for the right time to admit it once more._ She thought as she watched the current topic of her thoughts finish another one of her strange tales, the children were already fast asleep and had been for some time. But Kagome always finished a story, even if her main audience was no longer among the conscious.

Kagome sighed as she tucked the children into her sleeping bag a little more snugly before looking up and locking gazes with Kikyou, she'd been aware of the dead one's gaze on her for some time and was hoping she'd find something else a little more interesting to look at by now. "Something on your mind or do you just like to stare at people until their really creeped out?" Kagome murmured.

Kikyou held a hand up to forestall Inuyasha's coming rant as she maintained her gaze. "I am simply curious as to why you're still here since you claim to hate your friends so much."

That brought the others into full wakefulness, though they chose to remain where they were as the stare down between the two Miko's continued. Finally after a time Kagome snorted as she rolled her eyes. "I'm here because you suck and are completely incapable of defeating Naraku."

"So you've stated numerous times, but I can't help but think you have an ulterior motive." She said flatly, effectively pulling Kagome's gaze back to her own.

"I know what this is about." She said after a moment of studying Kikyou. "And all I have to say is you really are a fool if you think I still care about him."

"And why is that?"

"Because I really don't care about anything anymore." She said as if it should be obvious. "As a matter of fact I'll even prove it to you. When this is all said and done I'll see to it you get your soul back."

"What but Kagome-" Sango exclaimed then faltered when Kagome shot her a sharp glance.

"This isn't any of your business Sango, nor is what I choose to do with my life." Kagome said as she looked away from her.

"You really expect me to believe that you would willingly give up your life so that I may live again?" Kikyou asked as she smirked. "Tell me why I should believe you."

"Because there's no point in my continued existence anyway." She shrugged. "You should understand that better than anyone considering your faced with the same thing, the only difference between us is that I can face that fact while you continue to rail against it."

Kikyou said nothing, but she couldn't stop her eyes from narrowing at the living girl seated across from her, in response Kagome smirked but as always there was no humor in her expression at all.

"You want to know what really sets us apart Kikyou?" Kagome asked as she cocked her head to the side. "It's the one thing that made you the failure and that will make me the victor in the fight against Naraku."

"Enlighten me."

"Unlike you, I don't know how to run away from anything." Kagome said then her smirk widened as Kikyou flinched. "You wanted nothing more than to give up your duty so you could be normal, and when you died it was because you weren't strong enough. Let's not forget your untimely resurrection, anybody worth their salt would have seen it for what it was, but not you. You couldn't handle the thought of giving up your second chance at life because you were to afraid to face death a second time. And even though you must continually fight to keep your pitiful existence, your still running from the truth. You don't have the power to defeat Naraku, you don't have what it takes to complete the Shikon no Tama, and your soul is so tainted that you will never be able to make the pure wish required."

"You ran three years ago." Kikyou whispered.

"No I was pushed, there is a difference." Kagome said as she held a finger up. "Face it Kikyou, despite the fact I'm really not one for bragging, I will always be better than you. The new and improved model, the one who doesn't know how to be selfish, the one who can't stand by and watch an injustice go unpunished, and the one who will welcome death if that is to be my fate."

After that silence reigned supreme within their little camp, Sesshomaru had made an appearance during the middle of Kagome's little speech and instead of disturbing her he waited in the shadows to see what would happen. The others had also remained rooted to their spots, but that didn't stop them from staring at Kagome with wide eyes.

Finally Kagome broke the silence by sighing. "Don't worry about it Kikyou, you just go on with your little plans and hopes, I promise by tomorrow you'll have brushed my words off like you would an insect. After all, I'm here to pick up your slack so you can be so selfish and why would anyone want to pay so much attention to an irritating nuisance such as a replacement anyway?"

For her part Kikyou couldn't bring herself to say a word, and she got the distinct impression that if she were alive she wouldn't be able to breath just then, Kagome held her gaze a moment more until she was sure she wasn't going to say anything. She chuckled cynically at that and climbed to her feet.

"I'm going to scout the area." She said as she shouldered her weapons and headed for the tree line. "Try not to burn the camp down while I'm gone, it would be a bitch to relocate in the dark."

~*~

Kagome avoided the camp for several hours after her little altercation with Kikyou, she'd gotten the feeling Kikyou was convinced she was still in love with Inuyasha. _She couldn't be more wrong on that one. _She thought as she carefully picked her way among the tangles of roots and forest life. She continued her scouting for a bit longer then decided that the area was secure so with a long overused sigh she turned around and started to head back to camp.

She got about halfway when she felt the ominous presence swirl up around her and she couldn't help it when her heart skipped a beat, it had been so long since she'd felt this presence but no matter how much time passed it was a presence she could never forget. "Naraku." She hissed as the shadows collected before her.

After a moment she could hear soft laughter as the shadows solidified into the form of Naraku, but there was no fooling her, she knew the youkai that stood before her was simply a puppet. "Well, well if it isn't the wench. You've been gone for some time my dear." He cooed.

"Yeah I had a life to attend to." She said offhandedly. "So I see your still to much of a coward to face me in the flesh."

"Now why would I take the risk of ending the game before it's well and truly started?" He chided as he gazed out at her from the confines of his pelt.

"This has already been going on for longer than it should have." She said flatly. "So why not just show yourself and we can end it now, just you and me. I'll even put up a barrier to prevent the others from interfering."

"Mm as tempting as that sounds I'm afraid I'll have to decline." He said apologetically then shifted slightly. "Though I must say this new confidence of yours has me intrigued. Usually you would have been screaming for that half-breed fool by now."

"Yeah well my days of playing the damsel in distress are over." She said with a wave of her hand. "Sorry to disappoint."

"On the contrary, this could prove to be rather amusing." He chuckled then cocked his head to the side. "Ah but it looks as though our fun for tonight must be put on hold, on account of your irritating friends."

"Splendid, just when things were getting good." She sighed. "So let me guess, now you attack in attempts to wipe one of us out only to be destroyed because your a pencil dick yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah?"

"What makes you think I'll lose wench?" He snarled.

"Call me a wench one more time and you'll discover what it's like to have your insides tickled, puppet or no puppet." She said flatly as her expression deadpanned.

"Well aren't you feisty as ever?" He mused.

"You have no idea."

"You're still a wench though." He cackled as he flung his tentacles outward.

Kagome had been expecting such an attack since it's what he always did, so quick as lightning she forced her powers into her limbs and darted forward, sidestepping the tendrils as they sped towards her. Then before Naraku had a chance to recoil she brought her purification powers into her fist and thrust it right through his middle to wrap around the puppet this shell housed.

"What!" He gasped as his tentacles went slack.

"You know I've always wondered something." She said conversationally as the pelt fell away to show his surprised expression, the shouts of her friends could be heard in the distance. "Can you feel what your puppets feel?"

As if to answer her question he grunted as she tightened her grip on the puppet and twisted it.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen good asshole." She hissed as her blazing gaze locked onto his. "Your time is coming to an end and I guarantee you I will be the one to personally dish out the punishment you so richly deserve."

With that she yanked the puppet free as her purification powers began to eat away at the shell, she remained motionless as she watched the rest of the shell be eaten away until all that remained of it was ash. "There will be no more games." She said as she crushed the puppet in her hand just as the others tore through the forest and skidded to a halt before her.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha growled as he tightened his grip on his fang.

"Relax, he's gone." She said as she dropped the puppet and un-shouldered her bow before grabbing an arrow and knocking it. Quick as lightning she whipped around and let it loose and when she heard the death squeal of the samiyosho she knew she'd hit her mark. "And so is his spy."

Her friends blinked in surprise and gaped as her as she shouldered her bow once more, she looked from one to the other before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Really what does a girl have to do to get you to believe I'm not some weak and pathetic fool anymore?" She muttered as she brushed past them and continued on her way to camp. "Better get some rest, we leave at first light. I'm getting tired of this bullshit."

~*~

i think i spelled samiyosho right, if i didn't my bad


	17. Chapter 16

**a/n:** no you do not need to rub your eyes! Yes i managed another update! WOOT GO ME! Anywho, here's a little bit on a few people that haven't had much to do with the story and another interesting conversation between our feisty Miko and hot fluffster! Next up... Sango finally reveals her feelings to Kagome, will she finally be able to forgive her or will she tell her to take a long walk off a short dock? Guess you'll find out when i get the next chapter up!

Chapter Sixteen

After Kagome's little altercation with Naraku, Sango took her words to heart and actually started studying the younger girl. For so long she'd considered Kagome to be the sister she'd never had, and though her heart had ached because of what they had done she continually told herself it was for the best.

After all, she couldn't bear it if something were to happen to the girl since she'd already lost the majority of her blood relatives. Out of all of them, only Kohaku remained and he was out of her reach; bearing that in mind she had sworn to herself to protect Kagome no matter what, even if the cost was so high as to break the girls heart in the process.

She had been so, so wrong. Sure they had succeeded in sending Kagome away, and yes Kagome's heart had been broken, but Sango had never imagined how thoroughly they had done their jobs. It had been so easy to say it was for the best, and that there was nothing else they could have done. Especially while Kagome had been away.

But now that the futuristic Miko was once again traveling with them, those excuses seemed lame. The cowards way out; Kagome had been right, they treated her like nothing more than a tool and when the going got tough they kicked her to the side of the road. Even then they told themselves it was for her own good, but who could they really fool with that? How had they managed to fool themselves with that?

And now everything was wrong, there were no more conversations while they soaked in a nearby hot spring, no more bantering, and above all no more laughing. Sango had never considered how dull and lifeless the world seemed without Kagome's laughter, she wasn't sure why but Kagome's laughter was so very catching. You could be having the worst day of your life and it would instantly be made better when her bell like laughter rang out.

"You seem to be doing a lot of thinking Sango." Miroku murmured, effectively shaking her out of her thoughts.

"I suppose I am." She sighed as she gazed at the girl that occupied her thoughts, as promised they'd moved out at dawn and the trek had been more quiet than usual.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

Sango bit her lip as she glanced around then motioned for him to slow his pace until they were several feet behind everyone. "I've been thinking about Kagome."

"I gathered as much." He said with a knowing look. "I find that I myself have been thinking a lot of her as well."

"They'd better not be perverted thoughts houshi." She growled as she glared at him.

"Please my dear Sango, you know that you are the only one for me." He said with a weak laugh as he held his hands up as a sign of peace.

She rolled her eyes at that then huffed and pulled her focus back to the conversation. "We were wrong Miroku, we never should have sent her away."

"I find I am inclined to agree." He said as he gazed sideways at her. "What is your reasoning behind it?"

"That we were so afraid something bad would happen to her that we panicked." She said softly. "There had been all those attacks, and everything was happening so fast. We didn't know what to do so we chose to act without thinking."

Miroku was silent for a moment as he pondered that. "Yes that does sum it up fairly well."

"I was so afraid of losing her, and after losing my family... I couldn't bear the thought of going on without her Miroku." She said. "She's like my sister and if anything were to ever happen to her I'd never be able to forgive myself for it."

"Have you told her this?"

"No, the last time I tried to talk to her I just jumped into it."

"You mean you weren't ready to be honest with yourself." He said wisely.

"Yes I guess your right." She sighed. "What do I do?"

"Why not try and talking to her again?"

"I can't do that while we're moving."

"So wait until we make camp for tonight." He suggested. "And until then, think on everything you want to say to her."

"That's a good idea, I want to resolve this and I want to do it the right way." She said as she firmed her resolve.

"Then that is what you should do."

"What about you, what was your reasoning behind it?" She asked after a few moments.

"It's as you said, we were worried about her and we panicked." He said. "I to failed in my attempt to communicate with her, perhaps I should think about what and why as well."

"What about Inuyasha? Do you think he's been thinking about it?"

"It's hard to say." He said as he moved to study their hanyou companion, as always he walked next to Kikyou and as always little was said. It was only after a few more moments of studying him did he come to realize that Inuyasha continually shifted his gaze to Kagome, almost as if she were a magnet. "Inuyasha has never been one to think much or if at all. I suppose out of all of us it's going to take him the longest to realize the mistake we made,and I have no doubt it'll take him even longer to admit to it."

"Idiot." She muttered.

"I would not argue, but in good conscience I had to say that we've all been idiots in the past."

"I suppose your right." She said as her shoulders slumped.

"Don't let that get you down Sango, after all we are only mortal and prone to making a mistake or two."

"Yeah well this one takes the rice patty."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I agree with you."

"Hey you two are you coming or what?" Kagome called out after looking over her shoulder to find them lagging behind by a good distance. "You keep pissing around like that and we'll never find Naraku!"

"We're coming!" Sango called out with a smile and a wave as she and Miroku picked up the pace.

Kagome couldn't help but give the pair of them an odd look before shaking her head and turning her eyes back to the path before them, understanding the people she traveled with was quickly becoming a foreign concept for her.

~*~

Inuyasha for his part was moping as usual, nothing had gone as planned and it had him more than bewildered. He couldn't understand for the life of him how Kagome had managed so change so much in three measly years, shit it wasn't like a decade or two had gone by.

Then again understanding the wench was something he'd never been good at, she was to strange for anybody to figure out. _Keh all we did was send her home, it's not like it's a big deal or anything._ He thought. _Girls, I'll never understand them._

He'd been trying hard not to look at her because he knew Kikyou was watching him, almost as if she weren't sure she could trust him or not. But even though he'd resolved not to look at her, he was quickly beginning to realize he'd look at her at least once every few minutes or so. _I'm never going to hear the end of this when we make camp tonight. Kikyou's gotta be pissed._

Once again he found his eyes straying to the girl that was walking several feet in front of them, and once again he was forced to repress the growl lodged in his throat as he watched her interact with Sesshomaru of all people. That was another thing he couldn't understand, his brother hated humans with a passion and there he was, asking Kagome about her time and wait did he just ask her what the courting rituals were like in her time? _What the hell, why would he want to know that?_ He wondered as his ears twitched on the top of his head in hopes of catching what they were saying.

It was no use though, they were to far ahead for him to catch more than a word or two. Of course he could have easily remedied that by picking up the pace but the presence at his side held him back from that.

"What's got you so wound up Inuyasha?" Kikyou murmured.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just wondering when Naraku's going to show up again." He winced.

"I see." She said after a moment of studying him with her cold, dead eyes. Eyes so different from Kagome's, eyes that held no warmth whatsoever.

_Wait what the hell?_ He thought as he shook his head slightly then forced a smile as he looked down at her. "Yeah, after all the sooner we beat him, the sooner we can get the jewel right?"

"True." She said as she cocked her head to the side and once again he had to force himself to be quiet, there was only one girl who could cock her head to the side like that and it damn sure wasn't Kikyou.

_Fuck I have got to be losing my mind._ He thought dismally as he dropped his gaze and looked away from her.

~*~

While all of this had been going on, Kagome was so busy speaking to Sesshomaru that she hardly spared a thought for the rag tag group. She knew Koga was walking with the kids and talking to Shippo about youkai stuff while Rin hummed another made up song and Jaken sighed dejectedly at the thought of having to stay by her and listen to it. Sango and Miroku were being weird and that was saying a lot because those two were usually quite collected, Kirara was on Sango's shoulder and no doubt taking a nap. Then there was Inuyasha and Kikyou, she could feel both sets of eyes on her back and it made her somewhat ansty, almost as if she were being targeted.

Luckily she had Sesshomaru to talk to, it helped to keep her from snapping at the two in hopes that they'd find somewhere else to look. Given the topic they were currently discussing though, she couldn't help but be more than a little confused.

"You want to know about what?" She asked just to make sure she'd heard him right.

"I was simply curious to know if the courting rituals in your time differ to those done in this time." He said with an offhanded shrug.

"I thought that's what you said." She mused as she shook her head. "Not exactly the topic I expected you to be curious about but alright, I'll go with it."

"Hn." He grunted then glanced down at her to find she was slightly amused.

"Well let's see, yes they do differ quite a bit from what the humans in this time do here." She said as she tapped her chin in thought and gazed at the sky. "First off there really aren't that many arranged marriages anymore, though some of the more 'proper' families still follow that tradition."

"What do they do then?" He asked curiously. "Does no one get married in your time?"

"Oh of course they do, but instead of marrying someone their parents pick out for them they date until they find someone suitable enough."

"And what is this 'date'?"

"Hoo boy that's not so easy to explain." She said as she frowned. "You see there's a lot more to do in my time than there is here, for example we have movie theater's. Sometimes people who go on dates will go to one of those then after the show is over they'll go and get something to eat at a restaurant."

"And what is a movie theater?"

"It's kind of like a playhouse, only a little bit different. You remember what I told you about television right?"

"Yes." He said, though the prospect of people living in a box still eluded his understanding.

"Well that's what a movie theater is only the screen is a lot bigger and the people can look larger than life."

"I see." He said though he didn't really. "So when two people are on a date they go to a movie theater and after they get married?"

"No." She said slowly. "Usually it takes several dates for two people to know if they love each other or not, and once they're sure they get engaged. That's where the guy usually goes out and buys a really fancy ring then proposes to the girl, if she says yes then their engaged and they start planning their wedding. The whole process from start to finish can take years in most cases."

"Years?" He couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at that.

"Yup, in my time people are all about taking their time to make sure they've really found Mr. or Miss right." She said. "It saves on all the legal fees if they find out it's not going to work."

"Explain."

"Well if two people get married and they decide that they want something more for themselves they go to a lawyer and get divorced." She said. "Lawyers are people who study law and ensure that everything is done legitimately, they also ensure that everything the couple owns is split up evenly or as close to as possible. After that they go their separate ways and start all over."

"Your ways are strange to me Miko." He said after a moment.

"Well what do youkai do?" She asked curiously. "I mean I understand the whole mating thing, but that's about it."

"We look for someone who we know is strong and well bred to ensure any offspring that come along will carry those traits." He said. "Once we find that person we mate."

"And then?"

"That's it." He said after a moment.

"So what happens if you don't like the person and you don't realize that until after you've mated them?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side to study him.

"They usually are moved to another part of the shiro since youkai mate for life."

"Wow that sucks."

"Why do you say that?"

"Seriously? Who would want to be stuck with someone they don't like for the rest of eternity?" She asked. "Sure having strong healthy kids is all well and good, but damn to have to deal with someone you can't stand just for that reason? It seems kind of pointless to me."

"There are many who would agree with you."

"And what's your standing on the matter?"

"I've never given it much thought." He shrugged.

"Yeah I suppose not what with you walking the path of supreme conquest." She said teasingly. "I feel I should warn you though Sesshomaru, this world is a lot bigger than you think it is and by my time no single person has ever managed to conquer it."

"That is because they are not me." He smirked slightly then couldn't help but widen it a bit when she chuckled.

"You really are full of yourself aren't you?" She mused as she shook her head.

"Who else would I be full of if not myself?" He asked curiously.

"Never mind." She sighed, really was it so hard for them to grasp the concept of slang terms? _Apparently._ She mused in her head as they continued on their way.

_~*~ _

_**a/n:** _crap could you imagine having to explain that stuff to Sesshomaru of all people? I did my best and hope it isn't to lame, so let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Unfortunately for Sango, she was unable to talk to Kagome that night, nor would she be able to talk to her for several nights to come for the further south they went, the more trouble they seemed to run into.

They'd lost track of how many of Naraku's forces that they'd sent into the next world and by the time they found a safe place to rest for the night they were all too tired to do anything more than grab a quick bite to eat and catch a few hours rest.

Finally after a week they came to a small village that was either too small to be noticed by Naraku's forces or they were protected by the Kami because it had not been attacked.

As always Miroku was prepared to 'offer an exorcism' but the moment the village headman appeared and bowed to Kagome, he realized it would be unnecessary.

"Lady Miko we have heard a great many things about you, would you do us the honor of tending to any wounds you may have and offer you a place to rest?" He asked as he straightened.

Kagome couldn't help but blink in surprise at the man before cocking her head to the side. "Forgive me for seeming rude, but how did you know who I was?"

"There have been a great many tales about you My Lady." He said with a gentle smile. "But please, my home has been made available to you, come and rest yourselves and I will tell you what you wish to know."

"Thank you so much." She said gratefully as she bowed.

The moment they were seated and had food set before them, the headman told them how they knew who Kagome was. "There is a prophecy that speaks of a young Miko who is and is not of this world. In this prophecy it states that she will come just when the people need her most and that she will rid the world of the great evil that has plagued us for so long." He said.

"Just how long has this prophecy been going around and how did you know it was Kagome?" Koga asked suspiciously.

"Why this prophecy has been around since the time of Midoriko, the mother of all Miko's." He said then smiled. "And as for knowing who she was, well the prophecy also said that she'd be traveling with a group consisting of both youkai and humans."

"Wow." Sango said after a moment.

"Does this prophecy say anything else?" Kikyou asked.

"Yes it says that these people will be both the cause of her greatest happiness as well as her greatest sorrow." He said then cocked his head to the side when a few of them winced. "I take it the greatest sorrow has already come to pass?"

"You don't know the half of it." Kagome murmured absently as she stared at the wall, after a few moments she climbed to her feet and bowed. "Thank you for your generosity, but I find I am in need of some fresh air."

"You are quite welcome child, please feel free to come and go as you please, there is a spring not far from here in the woods to the east and I will see to it that sleeping arrangements are made."

"Thank you again." She said before turning on her heel and leaving the hut.

"Should one of us go with her?" Koga asked doubtfully.

"If I may, perhaps you should give her some time to sort this out." The headman suggested. "After all it is not every day one comes to find they are part of a prophecy."

"He's right." Sango said. "Let's just give her some time to think this through."

~*~

Kagome paid no attention to where she was going and she didn't stop walking until she was in the clearing that housed the spring. Finally she looked up to find Storm standing before her. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me why?" She demanded.

"It was not my place to tell you." He shrugged.

"So now what?"

"You will continue on your journey." He stated as if it should be obvious, and if she really stopped to think about it, that's all she could do.

"What did he mean by my greatest happiness?"

"Only time can tell you that." He said. "But first there are a few things that need to happen in order for you to obtain that happiness."

"What like forgiving them?"

"That's part of it." He nodded.

"And the other part?"

"I already think you know the answer to that Kagome, and if you don't then you aren't looking in the right place."

"You know this used to be so black and white, when did the gray sneak into the middle of it all?"

"My dear, the grey has always been there, you just lacked the ability to see it."

"I'm really getting tired of this Storm." She sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"I know, but as I've stated before, if you don't do this then no one will and your future will cease to exist as you know it."

"Right, pin the future of the world on one mentally fucked up chick, the Kami really are geniuses now aren't they?" She huffed.

"Kagome be nice." He chided. "They did the only thing they could do, which is to give this world a fighting chance in the form of a young woman, who you so glibly put it as 'someone who doesn't know how to run away'."

Her movements froze as her gaze whipped up to his face, she stood there for several moments before finally blinking and taking a breath as the thunder rumbled low and soft. "Storm… am I bitching and whining?"

"Kind of."

"Kami but I am a fool." She murmured as she dropped her gaze to the ground.

"No, you are simply a mortal who bears the weight of the world on her shoulders." He said gently. "Just because you were destined for greatness does not mean that you are incapable of making mistakes. No being on this earth is perfect Kagome… no one."

"You obviously haven't had a conversation with Sesshomaru now have you?" She said dryly.

"Even Sesshomaru is capable of making a mistake or two." He grinned. "Though he would be loath to have it pointed out to him."

She couldn't help but snort at that. "You have no idea."

"Feel better dear heart?"

"Oh I suppose I do."

"Good then why not take this opportunity to grab Sango so that you might enjoy the springs and a good conversation?"

She studied him a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright."

"That's my girl." With that he winked at her then vanished from the clearing.

~*~

**a/n:** okay so i had to break this up into two parts because that's what my muse told me to do, don't know why i'm listening to her since she's been a pain in my brain but she was rather insistant that it work out this way. So in the next chapter Kagome and Sango will talk, and the purpose of this chapter was for Kagome to realize that no matter what lies in store for her she is only human and bound to make mistakes, in realizing that she is also beginning to realize that just like her the others are also capable of screwing things up from time to time to. ANd no it won't make everything better, even if she does forgive them. but it is a start.


	19. Chapter 18

**a/n:** okay so here it is, the moment you've been waiting for, Sango finally get's to talk to Kagome... it was kind of hard to write this chapter and even now i think i could have done better. With words (which i'm not always so gilb with) it can be hard to portray the right emotions so don't be to hard on me lol. Anywho enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen

"Alright so let's talk." Kagome said as she and Sango entered the clearing, she looked around until she found a nice flat rock to set her things on and tossed her bag next to it before turning around to face the older girl.

"First, I know I have no right to ask anything of you... but will you please listen to me, without interruption?" Sango asked as she fidgeted, she'd been preparing for this as much as possible but now that the moment was stretched out in front of her, she was downright scared. _Don't be an idiot, you can do this... you _have_ to do this._

Kagome cocked her head to the side to ponder the request a moment before nodding. "Very well, I'll listen to what you have to say and I won't interrupt you."

"Thank you." She sighed in relief as Kagome choose a patch of grass to sit on, she tossed her own sack next to Kagome's before moving to join her. "Okay, I've been doing a lot of thinking on this and I think I have what I want to say figured out, but if I botch it, I'm sorry."

Kagome nodded her understanding and gestured for her to go on, Sango smiled slightly as she studied her a moment before shifting her gaze to an unknown point.

"I wasn't honest with you the last time we spoke, as a matter of fact I wasn't even being honest with myself at the time." She sighed as she tilted her head up to the sky. "Back then... well everything all happened so quickly and there never seemed to be any time to think about what was right and what was wrong. The truth is we panicked after that last attempt was made on your life and we chose to act without thinking."

She lowered her gaze to Kagome to find her arching an eyebrow and quirking her mouth into a mocking smile, it was almost as if she were saying '_and you really expect me to believe that?'_

"I'm being honest with you Kagome." She said as she forced herself to lock gazes with the girls turbulent eyes. "I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but it was what we did none the less."

"Are you finished?" Kagome asked.

"No, there are some things I need to explain to you, so you can fully understand why I took part in that stupid plan and just why it's taken me so long to face the truth."

"Very well."

"You were right... about everything you said to me at Sesshomaru's." She said as she plucked a blade of grass and twirled it between her fingers. "Being born to a life of duty I should have understood that you have every right to be here, and I should have taught you how to defend yourself. But every time I thought about it an image of Kohaku and what happened at Naraku's palace would pop into my head. I knew back then he wasn't cut out to the life of a slayer and I chose to ignore that fact... Oh Kami can you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

Kagome remained silent as Sango closed her eyes against the tears and took a few breaths before opening them and looking at her, and even though she'd struggled to hold the tears in they won the fight and began to trail down her cheeks. Thunder rumbled softly in the distance.

"You were like a sister to me Kagome, and you were so sweet and innocent." She said, her voice shaky. "I thought that if I taught you then the same thing that happened to Kohaku would happen to you, and I couldn't bear the thought of that happening. This world is so dark that it needs every bit of light it can get, you were, no you _are _that light Kagome."

Once again the thunder rumbled, but it was closer this time.

"So instead of teaching you, I swore that I would do whatever it took to ensure your safety and when Inuyasha came up with that plan... I knew you'd be angry and upset but I told myself that it was for the best. I thought you'd be safe in your own time. I thought it was the best way to protect you." She sighed as she wiped at her eyes and smiled sadly. "Not a day went by that I didn't miss you, or think about you and all the fun times we had. And when you came back I was so happy, but you were so different and I was to afraid to face the fact that it was partially my fault. I told myself that it would just take some time and everything would go back to normal, that's why I kept acting like nothing was wrong, why I couldn't acknowledge the fact you are a warrior in your own right."

She couldn't help but flinch as the thunder cracked right over their heads before it changed tempo into something more somber. It lasted for several moments before it finally tapered off and Sango brought her gaze back up to Kagome.

"I can't tell you enough how sorry I am, and I know that I don't deserve to be forgiven for this. I have shamed myself so deeply and dishonored the trust you once had in me." She said as she pulled in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "But for what it's worth, I am so sorry and I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

The two studied each other for several moments, aside from the bevy of emotions swirling in her eyes, Kagome looked as though she'd been turned to stone. And Sango couldn't help but slump her shoulders in defeat, she'd hoped Kagome would understand her words and know them to be truth. _Maybe Storm was wrong, maybe it is to late to be forgiven._ She thought as she dropped her eyes to her lap. _But then again, do I have any right to be forgiven for the sins against my soul? _

She couldn't help but flinch as the thunder cracked again and for a moment the clearing was made bright as lightning flashed along the gray storm clouds that had steadily been moving in. For a moment the sound was nearly deafening and then something happened, with a final crack the sky opened up to shed the tears that Kagome could not. And Sango couldn't help but gasp as the first wet drops landed on her hands, she whipped her gaze up to Kagome and instantly sobbed when she saw pained expression of her friend and soul sister.

"Sango." She said, her voice cracking as she lifted a shaking hand and rested it on her shoulder. "I forgive you."

~*~

Kikyou watched from several miles off as the storm raged over the village, she knew that whatever was going on, her reincarnation was at the center of it. _Foolish girl._ She thought before turning on her heel and continuing on her way.

A few moments later she came to a halt next to a small stream, she knew he was there and she knew he was watching her.

"Kikyou." Naraku purred.

"Naraku." She said calmly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked as he stepped out from the shadows.

"I think you know." She said as she remained in place while turning her head to watch as he started circling around her. "My life in exchange for the power my reincarnation possesses."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Ha-ha, no I suppose you haven't." He laughed as he finally stopped a few feet in front of her. "But why would you want to get rid of the wench I wonder?"

"Inuyasha is mine." She hissed.

"So you think the wench still pines for him? I don't know she seemed pretty... lacking in the caring department when I saw her last." He mused.

"I don't know what game she's playing, but she's not fooling me."

"So what is it you have to offer in exchange for your life?"

"Kagome is broken, as of right now she's balancing on a knife's edge between life and death." She said. "One push and she will fall into oblivion."

"I see."

"But it won't be that way for long." She warned. "It's only a matter of time before she's healed completely and by then it will be to late."

Naraku was silent as he studied her for a moment. "Very well, you tell me what you know and I will see to it you retain the girls soul, after all she doesn't need to have that for what I have in mind for her."

"I think you'll find this very entertaining." Kikyou said as she settled herself to begin her tale. _You should have stayed where you belong Kagome, this is not where you belong and I'm going to make sure you can never take Inuyasha from me again._

~*~

"Mm this feels so much better." Sango murmured as she sunk lower in the spring. "Do you really have to make the rain so cold?"

"Oh yeah like I can control the temperature." Kagome quipped without opening her eyes.

"No I suppose you can't, maybe you should talk to Storm about that." She laughed.

Kagome snorted in response to that. "He'd just tell me to get used to it and quit my bitching."

"Ah." She said as she finally opened her eyes and tilted her head to gaze at her. "You really are something else Kagome."

"I think I'll choose to take that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be one, I can't help but think this world would be better off with more people like you in it."

"What emotionally deadpan?"

"No; kind, caring, and gifted with a heart of gold."

"Ah." She said after a moment. "Yes I suppose this world would be better off if there was less evil in it. I guess that means we'd better hurry it up and kick Naraku's ass so it has that chance."

"Yeah." She said as she chewed on her lip. "Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"That night you talked to Kikyou, did you really mean what you said?"

Kagome blinked her eyes opened and looked at Sango. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that... I've lost you once already Kagome. I don't think I could bear it a second time." She said softly.

Kagome was silent a moment before sighing and closing her eyes again. "I meant what I said Sango, but I don't think it's going to come to that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not quite sure myself just yet." She mused. "So don't worry about it, it's not like I'm gonna go all suicidal and kill myself."

"Good because if you do I'll be forced to fight Sesshomaru just so I can steal his sword to bring you back."

Kagome's shoulders jumped, almost as if she were laughing. "Oh I don't think you'd need to do that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because," She said as she opened her eyes to gaze at the sky. "I think he'd be willing to bring me back without being asked or forced into doing it."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow and there was no hiding the interest in her voice.

"Oh please, this is _Sesshomaru_ we're talking about here." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We're friends Sango, and I think as his friend he would be willing to waste the energy it takes to swing that sword of his. After all he really doesn't have many friends, he'd get bored without me."

"True, life is rather boring without you."

"If you say so Sango, if you say so."

~*~


	20. Chapter 19

**a/n:** first i want to say thank you to all my reviewers especially **Firerules211(or heather) **she seemed to grasp the understanding behind how Kagome was able to forgive Sango best. Kagome didn't really want to forgive Sango simply because she doesn't know if it'll happen again or not, i tried to convey that in the shaking of her hand as she reached out to touch Sango, it was hesitant and she had to practically force herself to do it. That's also why i made it so simple, if i were Kagome i don't think i'd be able to say much more than what she did. So i hope that clears it up a little bit and if it doesn't well in the first part of this chapter you can kind of tell that she was hesitant to do so, so i hope it helps. Once again thanks for tuning in!

Chapter Nineteen

"I see that you and the slayer have made amends." Sesshomaru murmured the next morning; they'd chosen to get a move on so when the sun rose they thanked their host then headed out. At the moment Kagome was riding on Sesshomaru's cloud with him, he'd offered while saying it wouldn't do to risk wearing her powers down only to end up in a fight.

Inuyasha had nearly pitched a fit until Sango was kind enough to whack him in the head with her boomerang while telling him to shut up. The whole thing was an irritation to Kagome but Sesshomaru seemed to have found some amusement in it for he proceeded to offer her a hand as he formed his cloud underneath them and took off, expecting the others to catch up. Even after they'd gotten a bit of distance away, they could still hear Inuyasha bitching.

"Yeah." She sighed as she scanned the country side.

"You don't sound too relieved by that Miko." He noted.

"I don't know, I guess it's alright." She said then frowned. "It's just..."

"You are wondering if you dare trust her again."

"Yeah, I mean I know she's only human and bound to make mistakes but..." She shook her head. "I can't live through another mistake like that. Not when the first one nearly did me in."

"I see." He said then cocked his head to the side in thought. "Why not simply trust your instincts?"

"Because I don't know how reliable those are anymore." She murmured. "At least when it comes to trusting people, five years ago if someone would have told me that my friends were going to betray me I'd have said they were crazy and laughed it off. Two years ago if someone would have come up to me and told me I'd eventually forgive them, I would have beaten the shit out of them."

"Then you face quite the predicament."

"You don't have to tell me that twice."

"Good because I loathe having to repeat myself."

She glanced sideways at him, the corner of her mouth curling up as she caught the glint in his eyes that meant he was teasing her. "Don't worry Sesshomaru-_sama_ of that I am only to aware."

"As you should be." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

She bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to contain her mirth but couldn't refrain from rolling her eyes at the sky. Finally after a time she decided to change the subject to one he most likely wouldn't be expecting; that made it even better for her because she liked to throw him off. "So this girl that you like, where is she anyway?"

He couldn't help but blink in surprise before shifting his gaze to the land before them. "She is where she needs to be for the moment."

"What, like at your shiro?"

"No." He said after a moment.

"So she's at her place?" She hazarded.

"No."

"Okay now I'm confused." She frowned.

"Just like myself, she to has a duty to perform."

"So are you going to go looking for her once we beat Naraku?"

"I don't know." He said after a moment.

"Why not?"

"Because I do not yet know how she feels."

"Well you do realize you're never going to figure that out unless you ask her." She said dryly. "Shit Sesshomaru, women may be good at a lot of things, but mind reading is not our forte."

"I am well aware of that."

"Want me to try and talk to her for you?"

"She would not believe you." He said with a faint smile.

"And why is that? I'm the most honest person I know."

"She is not one to think of herself as being interesting."

"Okay." She said slowly then cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him. "Exactly what species did you say she was?"

"I don't believe I divulged her species." He said smoothly.

"Uh huh... and you aren't planning on it either, are you?"

"No."

"Even if you know I won't judge you?"

"Yes."

"Well that's no fun." She grumbled.

"Sorry to disappoint." He said dryly.

She stuck her tongue out at him before turning her gaze away to the scenery beyond, after a time she lost herself in her thoughts so completely that she never even noticed once that he was staring at her.

~*~

"Man I don't know how much further south we can travel." Koga grumbled as they stopped for the night a couple nights later. "And it's been too quiet lately."

"I agree." Kagome said as she tucked the children into her sleeping bag. "We haven't gotten into a fight in three days and I can't even sense any hostile youkai nearby."

"So what do you think it means Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I think Naraku's up to something." She said after a moment of thought.

"Keh who cares, we all know he's dead as soon as we find him." Inuyasha snorted.

"Really Inuyasha are you just that ignorant or do you just pretend to be because you like the attention it gives you?" Kagome said scornfully. "How many times have we been through this same scenario? Naraku's up to something and once again you just want to throw caution to the wind and run straight into whatever scheme he's hatched. And you wonder why there were so many close calls three years ago."

"Are you saying you getting attacked was my fault?" He exclaimed as he gaped at her.

"Well you were the leader of the pack right?" She asked sarcastically. "Maybe if you'd stopped to think once in awhile back then, these past three years never would have happened."

For a moment Inuyasha said nothing as his mouth opened and closed, finally the neurons in his brain seemed to fire and goaded him into leaping to his feet to glare down at her. "Listen up wench what happened was not my fucking fault, nor is the fact you couldn't protect yourself for shit!"

"Why should she after you'd promised to protect her?" Someone muttered though it was to low to decipher just who had said it.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise at that then scowled while Kagome remained motionless for several moments as she gazed up at him. Finally she sucked in a breath and let it out slowly before climbing to her feet, her eyes never leaving his.

The staring match continued for several moments before Inuyasha finally lost his nerve so with a 'Feh' he spun on his heel and headed for the forest. "Come on Kikyou, let's take a walk."

Kikyou smirked at Kagome before she to spun on her heel to follow after her mate; Kagome watched after them a moment before blinking herself out of her thoughts and moving to pick up her bag. "I'm going to the stream to clean up." She said quietly.

"I beg pardon Lady Kagome but is it alright if I come and fill the canteen's quick?" Miroku asked as he climbed to his feet.

"Sure but if you get it in your head to stick around you'll be singing soprano for the rest of your life if you get my drift." She muttered without pausing.

Sango nodded to him then smiled reassuringly, he quirked his mouth as he grabbed the canteens and quickly moved to follow her.

"Explain Slayer." Sesshomaru said once they were gone.

"He's been wanting to talk to her... to apologize." She said.

"I see."

"Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama, Miroku knows better than to let his wandering hand get the better of him." She promised.

"Hn." He said before spinning on his heel. "Jaken, tend to the children."

"Yes milord, of course milord." The green imp said as he bowed repeatedly.

"Well I think I'm gonna go see if I can find us some grub." Koga said as he climbed to his feet and stretched.

"I guess I'll stay here to hold the fort." Sango said dryly.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He grinned before tearing out of the camp in the only direction no one had gone yet.

~*~

"Are you going to tell me I'm being too hard on him?" Kagome asked once Miroku had caught up to her.

"Of course not, as a matter of fact I think you've been to lenient with him." He said then sighed. "Myself and the others as well, your animosity is no less than we deserve for what we did after all."

"I see." She said slowly. "And your reasoning behind it?"

"I suppose you might say I feel the same as Sango, we panicked and didn't stop to think of the damage our actions could cause." He said. "Truly though, we really did have your best interests at heart and even now I stand by my conviction that we only wanted you to be safe. It really wasn't our intent to hurt you so deeply."

"So you and Sango talked about this huh?"

"Well if you'll forgive me Lady Kagome, we've always been two parts of a whole." He said sheepishly. "And as such we do our thinking better when we put our heads together."

"No doubt." She said dryly then cocked her head to the side to study him. "Are you asking to be forgiven?"

"If I may be so humble as to make such a request." He said with a bow of his head. "Though if you find you are unable to grant it then I will abide by your wishes and refrain from asking again until you are ready to do so."

Kagome was silent for several moments and once they reached the stream she helped him to fill the canteens. "To be honest I can't say for sure if I'm ready or not. But time is running out and who knows what will happen when all is said and done."

"So-"

"Yes Miroku." She sighed as the thunder rumbled softly in the distance and she winced. "I forgive you."

"Thank you Lady Kagome." He said gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah now run along and I meant what I said about you singing soprano if you choose to linger."

"Understood, but might I ask one more question before I depart?"

"And what would that be?" She asked as she sat back on her heels and peered up at him.

"Well in the past you and Kikyou were never so close for such an extended period of time. I was wondering how you were handling it?" He asked as his features lit with concern.

As if unbidden her hand rose to rest against her chest, as always she felt less than whole and the ever present ache hadn't gotten any better in Kikyou's presence. "It isn't... unbearable, but the ache is still there." She said softly.

"I thought as much, if you wish I can aid you in meditation once you return to camp?" He offered.

"Thanks but meditation really hasn't been doing me much good." She said. "Don't worry Miroku, I'm a big girl and I've dealt with worse pain than this, I'll be just fine."

"I never thought that you couldn't handle it Lady Kagome, you have become very accomplished in protecting yourself. But as a friend it is my place to worry about you and to offer you any aid necessary."

"Thanks." She said quietly. "But it's like I said, I'm just fine."

"Very well then, enjoy your bath." With that he bowed and retreated from the clearing.

She waited a good long while to ensure he wasn't still lurking in the vicinity before shedding her clothes and stepping into the stream, the water was brisk so she wasted no more time than was necessary to get clean. As soon as she was out she dried off and started rummaging through her bag when she felt the presence of another.

"Who's there?" She ground out as she grabbed her sword and climbed to her feet, holding the towel to her chest with her free hand. _Really why do people always have to pop out of the woodwork when I'm practically naked?_

A moment later she couldn't help but blink in surprise as Sesshomaru stepped out from behind a tree.

"You don't look like Miroku." She frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I thought he was the only one perverted enough to spy on a girl while she's bathing." She said pointedly as she stuck her sword in the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. "Care to offer an explanation?"

"I was simply ensuring that the houshi had vacated the area. I was unaware that you had already begun your bathing rituals." He said as he moved his gaze to a point over her head.

"Began and finished already." She said then rolled her eyes as he locked gazes with her and arched an eyebrow. "The water is cold."

"Understood."

"Yeah so do you mind running along so I can get dressed, the breeze isn't all that warm right now either if you get my drift."

"Very well." And with that he spun on his heel and left the clearing.

She waited a couple more moments to ensure he was really gone before grabbing her clothes and getting dressed, all the while thinking. _What the hell was that all about? _

~*~


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Okay i made a couple of spelling corrections and a slight change in chapter 19, it was pointed out by TruGemini (Dokuga) -thank you very much- that i didn't have any thunder roll or anything like that when Kagome forgave Miroku so i changed that (it's like a sentence so it's not that major but at the same time it is). And this little biddie hit me just as i was laying down to take a nap so i thought I'd get it out before I forgot. I have to say i'm pretty impressed with it and you start to get the idea of just what Kikyou and Naraku have in mind for Kagome.

Chapter Twenty

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kikyou asked as she finally caught up to him, he'd practically run away from the camp and didn't even bother to wait for her.

"Who do they think they are?" He grumbled as he paced back and forth, his fists clenching and un-clenching at his sides. "Fuck if it wasn't for me they would have been dead a long time ago, but damn I'm only one person there's only so much I can do."

"Hey now, don't let what was said get to you." She soothed as she interposed herself in front of him while reaching out to grasp his hands.

As always he flinched slightly as her cold flesh came into contact with his and as always he gave her a sheepish look of apology. Kikyou for her part simply ignored it, it wouldn't do to get angry over something that would be fixed very shortly after all.

"Inuyasha you have to understand, you did the right thing by sending Kagome back to her time. It's like you said, she doesn't belong here." She said as she gazed into his eyes. "And sure her feelings got a little beat up, that's no excuse for her to behave so cruelly towards you. After all she's forgiven the others so easily hasn't she?"

"Yeah." He said grudgingly. "Keh your right, she's just overreacting. The wench always was good at that."

"There you see." She smiled reassuringly and after a moment let it fade to a slight frown. "There is something that has me concerned however."

"What is it?" He asked with a frown of his own.

"Well it's like you said before, the Kagome you knew would never have acted so callously towards you and the others to begin with. After all that girl was always so forgiving." She said then added hesitantly. "Do you really think something so paltry as sending her home for her own good would change her so drastically?"

"Now that you mention it... no I don't." He said slowly. "Sure she always had a temper, but she always got over it and forgave me."

"I thought as much."

"So what do you think it means?"

"What if... Kagome's been taken over by Naraku?"

"What! No way I'd be able to tell if that were the case!" He exclaimed.

"Are you so sure? What if he managed to catch her before she made it back to the well three years ago?" She pressed. "And what if the reason behind her acting so strangely is due to something he did?"

"I suppose that's possible, shit that sounds exactly like something Naraku would do."

"It might also explain the reason as to why he hasn't attacked yet." She said. "Maybe he's waiting for a signal from her or something, you know to catch us unaware?"

"Oh hell and I'm not protecting the camp right now." He groaned.

"Hold on a moment Inuyasha, we can't go running into this without forming some kind of plan." She said as she held onto him to keep him in place.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked once he'd turned back to face her.

"I think we should keep this to ourselves for awhile." She said slowly as she turned thoughtful. "You know just keep an eye on her and if she tries to run off on her own follow her trail to see if she meets with anyone. After all I could be wrong about all of this."

"Nah that makes more sense than Kagome being a cold hearted bitch, that's something she never could do."

"Alright then, so for now we keep an eye on her and if anything seems off we do something about it. How does that sound?"

"I'd rather just confront her and get it over with." He said. "The sooner we break the hold Naraku has on her the sooner she'll go back to normal."

"I suppose that is always an option, but what if Naraku gave her something so she could win the others to her side?" She asked. "After all out of all of them you are the only one she hasn't forgiven."

"No way, that would mean Naraku's gotten a hold of all of them!"

"But we can't know for sure Inuyasha." She said seriously. "That's why maybe we should watch them to."

"You're right." He said as his expression turned somber. "Kikyou... what happens if Naraku has gotten control over all of them?"

Here she smiled softly and cupped his cheek in her hand, unable to miss the way his nose twitched in disgust as he took in her scent. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm sure once we figure out what's really going on it'll only be a matter of time before we can fix it. Your friends will be back where they belong before you know it."

"Right." He said as he sighed in relief. "But maybe we should get back to camp, just to be on the safe side."

"Agreed." She said as she stepped back. "Actually you go on ahead, I need to take a walk."

"Will you be alright?" He asked as he watched a soul stealer slide into the clearing.

"Oh don't you worry about me Inuyasha, I'll be just fine." She promised.

"Alright." He said before turning and darting back towards camp.

Kikyou watched after him until she was sure he was gone before turning to her soul stealer. "Go and tell Naraku that the plan is in motion, and if I know Inuyasha he'll say or do something the moment he gets back to camp. It's only a matter of time before he's got the others so paranoid as to where Kagome's true allegiances lie that it'll be a snap to break her all over again."

The soul stealer bobbed its head once before slithering off and into the forest, she watched a moment before turning and heading towards camp. They'd gone far enough so as to not be overheard but not so far as it took forever to get back.

And sure enough just as she walked into camp Inuyasha was picking himself off the ground while Kagome glared at him with her fists clenched at her sides.

"What the hell are you trying to smell me for Inuyasha?" She demanded while the others watched on in mild surprise though Sesshomaru looked more like he was preparing to lay the hanyou to waste.

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth when he caught the movement of his mate out of the corner of his eye, he snapped his mouth shut and snorted while averting his gaze. "I thought I could smell Naraku."

"Now I really know your crazy." Kagome muttered as she shook her head. "And just why would I smell like Naraku of all people?"

"I don't know alright it just doesn't hurt to be to careful!" He exclaimed defensively.

Kagome blinked in surprise before turning her head to share a look with both Sango and Miroku, they shook their heads in confusion and finally she sighed and shook her own head. "Idiot." She muttered as she turned on her heel to return to her sleeping bag.

~*~

Naraku's eyes narrowed in satisfaction as he listened to the soul stealer finish relaying Kikyou's words. "Excellent, everything is going according to plan." He smirked as he waved a hand to dismiss the creature, really it couldn't even be called a youkai since it was so far down the chain. "Kagura!"

"Yes Naraku." The wind youkai said as she stepped into the room.

"I have a job for you." He said then narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "And you'd better get it right or I may just decide to do away with you once and for all."

Kagura bit her lip on the words that wanted to spill forth, once she was sure she had her tongue under tight control she spoke. "What would you have me do?"

"In two days time I want you to seek out the Miko Kagome."

Kagura couldn't help but be surprised. "I thought she was gone?"

"She's returned once more to put a damper on my plans." He growled.

"Alright so what do you want me to say to her?" She asked curiously.

"I want you to talk to her."

"That's it?"

"Yes, make it seem as though you have been speaking with her for some time. But don't do it until you are sure someone from their group is watching, also do not let your words be overheard." He said. "I want this to be done perfectly and in order for that to happen you must not let her attack you."

"Understood." She said after a moment.

"Good now run along."

She bowed her head then turned and left the room, and once in the hall she couldn't help but dodge behind a screen to watch as he gazed into a Mirror of Seeing while muttering under his breath. _Just __what are you up to now Naraku? And why is it so important I speak to Kagome? _

Since no answers seemed to be at hand she sighed and went in search of her elder sister and the keeper of Naraku's heart; out of the two of them Kanna was the more trustworthy and she always seemed to know what Naraku was up to. It was because of her loyalty that she was the keeper of his heart, though Kagura thought that with Kanna watching the heart it would be easy to do away with the evil hanyou once and for all.

But Kanna wouldn't let her kill it and never offered an explanation as to why. Stranger still was that while Kanna appeared to be loyal only to Naraku, she'd never told him of Kagura's desires to be free.

_Maybe I can use this to my advantage, Naraku has to be worried about Kagome's ability to defeat him otherwise he wouldn't be scheming again. _She thought as she strolled down the hall, opening and closing her fan absently. _Perhaps if I were to make a deal with Kagome she would let me go after she defeats Naraku, and if the others aren't close enough to hear but only see then Naraku's spies will have the same disadvantage._

Mind made up she nodded to herself then picked up the pace, after all the more she knew about the situation the better she could use it to aid her in finally being free.

~*~


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

By midday the next day Kagome was officially weirded out, and confused to boot. The weirdness was coming from Inuyasha and she couldn't for the life of her figure out what his malfunction was now. Either he was trying to eavesdrop on her conversations or he was trying to smell her, if not for the fact she were already crazy she got the feeling she'd be running through the forest like a madwoman while singing 'Kagome, Kagome bird in a cage' at the top of her lungs.

The confusion was a little bit easier to deal with though the source of that confusion could be a real pain at times. That source was Sesshomaru of all people; for the most part they traveled in silence until out of nowhere he'd come up with the strangest questions. The most recent question he'd asked was, "How do you tell someone that you... find interest in them?"

"Well..." She trailed off as she frowned in thought. "I guess the best way to do it is by just telling them. But if your worried about rejection there are other, more subtle ways."

"Such as?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well for starters you could always get her some flowers, girls like those. Actually any kind of present would do, oh unless she's not a material type of girl, in that case I'd just stick with the flowers."

"I see." He said slowly.

_Well at least he didn't say 'Hn', that usually means he doesn't understand a single thing that I'm saying. _She mused to herself. "But you know what I would do if I were you?"

"And what would that be Miko?"

"Be yourself Sesshomaru." She said as she looked up at him. "If she can't accept you for that then maybe she's not the right girl for you."

"Be myself?" He mused.

"Well yeah, do whatever it is youkai do."

"I do not think she would appreciate my simply claiming her as my mate." He said dryly.

"Okay so deviate a bit." She suggested. "For example instead of just claiming her you could always start by simply asking her how she feels, or if that's to blasé for you you can skip ahead and just ask her to be your mate."

"And if she says no?"

"Ask her her reasoning behind it. You never know right now might not be a good time for her." She shrugged. "Sometimes it can take awhile to get the person you like to come around. And don't take it as a sign of rejection, sometimes girls like to be pursued."

"Ah now that I understand." He said with a nod.

"I thought you might." She said teasingly. "After all you are inu and inu love nothing more than the thrill of the hunt. Just don't skewer her or something huh? That might put a damper on your plans."

"So noted Miko." He said dryly.

She quirked her lips in the half smile he'd grown accustomed to seeing before turning to look over the countryside, no doubt thinking whatever it was she thought.

"What do you intend to do when the fight is over Miko?" He asked, effectively drawing her attention back to him.

"I don't know." She said after a moment. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Explain."

"We've gotten to be pretty good friends right?" She asked as she peered up with him, her turbulent eyes were made even darker by the secrets swirling within them.

"Yes." He said after a moment of thought.

"So if I asked you to swear something to me, would you?"

"It depends on what it is."

"I can't tell you until you agree to it."

"That's very irritating Miko." He chided.

"I know but it is what it is." She said apologetically.

For several moments he studied her and though his instincts were screaming at him not to agree he couldn't help but think this was the most amount of trust she'd given anyone since her return. "Very well Miko, I swear. But I'll have you know it's against my better judgment."

"Thank you."

"Now what is your request?"

"If I die you have to swear not to resurrect me."

He rocked back in surprise before leaning forward until their noses were nearly touching and glared at her. "I will do no such thing."

"You already promised Sesshomaru." She said without flinching at his proximity. "No resurrection and no borrowing your sword to someone else so they might resurrect me."

He glared at her for several moments before leaning back and sighing. "You must first tell me why."

"That really isn't any of your business."

"Then this is something I cannot swear to."

"So you would take back your word?"

"You tricked me."

"No I didn't, I flat out told you I wasn't going to tell you until after you swore to it." She said pointedly. "Really Sesshomaru I'm not a fool like your brother."

"Half-brother."

"Whatever." She said. "So as far as I can see, you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Perhaps not, but it is considered a kindness to tell your friend just why you would ask such a thing... without worrying about whether you may trust them or not."

She was silent for several moments as she studied him, almost as if she were weighing the worth of his words, finally she closed her eyes a moment before sighing deeply. "I'm not saying I'm going to try and get myself killed, but it's a very likely possibility."

"That isn't good enough."

"I don't want to do this anymore Sesshomaru." She said softly. "I'm so tired of all the fighting, the pain, and the sadness. Can you honestly tell me you would wish to continue on if you felt this way?"

"No, I don't suppose I would." He murmured. "But you have your friends again Miko."

"Friends I don't know if I can trust with the smallest of tasks." She said pointedly. "No the friendship and closeness we had so long ago is something that can never be replaced. And even if things were to get better, it would never be the same. I'm like a puzzle piece only I'm not made for the puzzle being assembled."

He was silent for a moment before asking something she hadn't even thought to expect. "And if you found someone to aid you in bearing your burdens?"

"What you mean like a significant other?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes."

"Kind of hard to find one of those at this point in time." She said wryly then sobered. "And I wouldn't be a burden on anyone for anything."

"Say you weren't a burden though."

"It wouldn't matter, the pain would still be there." She shook her head. "No whatever the Kami have in store for me, it's not the happily ever after that I'd prayed for when I was younger."

"What do you pray for now Miko?"

"Rest Sesshomaru, I pray for never ending rest."

~*~

Inuyasha kept an eye on Kagome throughout the entire morning and when they stopped for lunch he watched her like a hawk. So far he hadn't really seen her do anything to suggest she was under Naraku's control but then Naraku was as crafty as he was evil so maybe there would be no signs.

Whatever the case the whole situation was grating on his nerves and if not for Kikyou murmuring words of assurance he would've already demanded Kagome tell him just what the hell was going on.

Kikyou on the other hand was enjoying the way things were panning out, she'd received word from Naraku that he was going to take care of the second part of their plan so all she had to do was sit back and relax until the time came for her to make her move. And what a move it would be, provided everything went well Kagome's soul would be hers and then Naraku was free to do whatever he pleased with her.

Assuming he managed to get out of this alive that is, she'd pretty much resolved to end his wretched existence once he'd completed his side of the bargain and restored her life to her. After all how would she and Inuyasha be able to live happily ever after if he was still around to cause more trouble? No, Naraku had to die in order for everything to go according to her plan.

"Alright we about finished?" Kagome asked, stirring her from her thoughts.

"I think so." Sango said as she climbed to her feet and strapped Hiraikotsu to her back.

"Well then what say we get a move on, it's got to be only a matter of time before we run into Naraku or more of his cronies." She said as she scanned the forest.

"What makes you so sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Um common sense?" She hazarded. "Come on Inuyasha we were getting attacked at least three or four times a day for awhile there and to have those attacks just stop out of the blue? Something is up and I don't like it."

"The Miko is right, the half-breed has to be around here somewhere." Sesshomaru said. "It is best to be on our way, the sooner we find him the sooner this can be resolved."

"Well it sure sounds like she's got you whipped now don't she Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sneered. "Or maybe she's got you under some kind of spell."

"Alright what the hell is your problem now and what the hell are you talking about? Do I look like some kind of witch to you?" Kagome snapped as Sesshomaru growled and flexed his claws in warning.

"I don't know, are you?"

"I'm a Miko Inuyasha, that's a far cry from a witch." She rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should go to a temple and have them straighten that out for you?"

"Whatever Kagome I know your up to something." He snorted as he pulled off his signature pose.

"If you say so Inuyasha." She shook her head as she picked up her gear and once again strapped it to Ah Un's back before giving the kids and Jaken a lift up. "I'm leaving, feel free to come or go as you please."

With that she took the dragons reins and continued south, Sesshomaru and Koga not more than a few paces behind her. Sango and Miroku though had chosen to remain behind for a moment.

"What's gotten into you Inuyasha?" Sango hissed. "Are you trying to drive her away?"

"That's not Kagome." He growled. "Kagome would never act like that, not in a million years. Even if she was pissed off."

"Ah I think I understand what the true problem is." Miroku said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "You refuse to believe that's Kagome because she hasn't forgiven you yet."

"Feh." He snorted as he turned his head to the side.

"Oh Inuyasha you really are being an idiot." Sango sighed. "Don't you see, it's our fault she's like this because we didn't take the time to think things through. We have no one to blame but ourselves for her being so different."

"Sango's right Inuyasha and if you ever hope to be forgiven then perhaps it's time you thought about that." Miroku said. "It's not unheard of for one to make a mistake, we were cowards and we made the biggest mistake imaginable."

"Oh yeah then why did she forgive you guys and not me?" He huffed.

"Because we admitted to making those mistakes and we accepted the fact that we had no right to be forgiven." Sango said softly.

"Bullshit."

Miroku rested a hand on Sango's shoulder in time to keep her from going off on a tirade. "Let him be Sango, if he wishes to live in denial and refuses to claim responsibility for his actions then it is not our place to interfere." He said. "After all the only one he's hurting in the long run is himself."

"But he's not just hurting himself, he's continually hurting Kagome to!" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Sango?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Duh weren't you paying any attention when Storm came to us all those weeks ago?" Sango bit out. "We each held a piece of Kagome's heart, we took those pieces with us when we abandoned her. Out of all of us only the piece you took still remains, and the longer it takes you to fess up to your mistakes the more you hurt her!"

"Hey guys are you coming? Sesshomaru and Kagome spotted smoke on the horizon!" Koga called out as he darted into the clearing.

"A village perhaps?" Miroku asked as Kirara leapt off of Sango's shoulder to transform.

"I don't know but we'd better get up there." Sango said as she hopped onto Kirara's back.

"Come on Inuyasha we can worry about this later." Kikyou urged.

"Yeah your right." He said as he knelt down so she could leap onto his back. "Alright let's go."

With that they darted out of the clearing and followed Koga in the direction Kagome and Sesshomaru had gone.

~*~

**a/n:** so i got a review today from someone who didn't like my story, and it's alright i don't expect everyone to like it. And since i was unable to send them a msg in response i just wrote it all out in a review on my story over on Dokuga, i've explained several things in there so if you have any questions then feel free to check it out and hopefully it will have answered them for you. Also i swear i spell checked that thing three times before i posted it and once it was up I read through it again to find i missed a few things so my bad. Anywho thanks for hearing me out and thank you for your reviews!

OOH P.S. For any of you who read the story Author's Parody by MLMonty you will see that i've made some of those very mistakes as i'm sure we all have at one point in time. It's funny though because now that i've read that i've been noticing the mistakes even more lol. So Rock on MLMonty and thank you for a fic that can help us to better ourselves when it comes to our writing!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

The smoke was indeed the by product of a village, the only problem was it was coming off of the huts that had been started on fire. "I don't sense anything do you?" Kagome asked as she readied to leap off of Sesshomaru's cloud.

"No, but that does not mean we should be careless." He said as he scanned the area.

"Right, well then let's see what's what here." She said before leaping off since the ground was no more than ten feet away, as soon as she'd bounced out of her crouch she started running for a group of villagers that were running about frantically while calling out for water. "What's going on!"

"A cook fire got knocked over, my babies are in there!" A woman exclaimed wildly as she pointed to a nearby hut that looked as though the roof were going to cave in anymoment.

"Shit, alright I'll see what I can do." She said as she headed straight for the hut while calling for Storm. _I know it doesn't really pertain to your job but do you think you could give me a helping hand here?_

_Why I would be delighted my dear._ He said as thunder wailed in the distance.

Kagome ignored the gasps of surprise as the villagers froze to watch the storm come roiling up out of nowhere, instead she was trying to look for a way to get into the hut.

"Miko." Sesshomaru called out as he caught up to her. "What are you doing?"

"That woman says her babies are in there, can you hear anything?" She asked as she urged the rain to start falling.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side. "I'm afraid it's too late Miko."

"Over my dead body, here hold these." With that she thrust her weapons into his hands then shielded her head with her arms and ran straight for the blazing inferno that was the door.

"Miko!" He called out in alarm just as she crashed through, as if in response the thunder roared in response before the sky opened up in a blinding downpour.

The villagers cried out in relief as the flames were quickly doused, leaving a smoldering pile of wood where three of the huts used to stand. Sesshomaru ignored everything as he strained to catch any sounds of the Miko though with the rain coming down in sheets it was nearly impossible to use his senses.

A moment later he heard a cracking noise before half of the roof caved in and just when he was about to call out for her, he heard her issue several curses that would make Inuyasha blanch if he'd been near enough to hear them.

"A little help in here please!" She called out as the rain began to lessen until it was no more than a gentle shower.

Sesshomaru set her weapons aside then made his way to where the door had once been. "Are you well?"

"Oh I'm just freaking peachy." She muttered out. "Be careful if you lift that beam, I'm stuck."

He bit his tongue on what he wanted to say as he scanned the wreckage and extended his claws to take a swipe at the beam that barred his path, then before it could fall he grabbed it and pushed it aside. "Where are you?"

"I'm under that giant pile you see in the middle of the room." She said then after a moment. "You were right, if that woman's kids were in here then there's no way they can be alive."

"Lets worry about getting you out of here before we worry about that." He said as he reached down and grabbed part of what he guessed was the roof and tossed it aside before looking down and blinking in surprise.

Kagome was lying flat on her back underneath the worst of it and only the slight glow of a barrier prevented the crushing weight from falling on her. "I told you I was full of all kinds of surprises." She shrugged as he arched an eyebrow.

"Hn." He grunted before picking up two of the beams and tossing them aside; a few moments later and she was free.

'Thanks." She sighed as she relaxed her barrier and climbed to her feet.

"I trust you will never do something so foolish as to run into a burning building again Miko." He growled.

"Sorry I can't make a promise like that." She said as the thunder rumbled softly overhead. "I guess I'd better go and tell that woman I wasn't quick enough."

"This isn't your fault Miko."

"If you say so Sesshomaru." With that she stepped past him and headed over to the distraught woman and bowed her head. "I'm sorry miss, I did the best I could."

"Oh no." She said as she rested a hand on her cheek, further smudging the dirt resting there. Kagome couldn't help but look at the woman in confusion, for just having lost however many children she didn't seem all that upset about it. "Are you sure? They were under the floor."

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed. "You put your children under the floor?!"

"Who said anything about children?" The woman asked. "I'm talking about the china set left to me by my mother."

Kagome couldn't help but go rigid as she gaped at the woman. "You mean to say that I just risked my _life_ to save a couple of plates?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression." She said apologetically. "Excuse me please."

With that she darted around the fuming woman and ran into the hut to ensure her 'babies' were safe.

"Don't say it Sesshomaru." She growled in a low tone. "Don't even _think_ about saying it."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Miko." He said dryly as he handed her her weapons.

"Can I kill her?"

"That depends on if you wish to taint your soul in such a way." He said conversationally then watched as she cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Never mind, it isn't worth it." She shook her head and sighed before heading over to a group of people to make sure everyone was alright.

Sesshomaru watched after her a moment then turned to watch as the rest of their ragtag group finally showed up. "Whoa what happened?" Koga asked as he glanced around.

"Human stupidity." Sesshomaru said only loud enough for the youkai to hear before glancing over as the woman exclaimed in joy at having found her china intact. "Hn."

"Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha called out.

"To make a point." He said before disappearing into the hut.

A moment later they heard a woman shriek in fear followed by the sound of something shattering. Kagome's head whipped around to stare at the hut before muttering something under her breath and shaking her head.

"I think we missed something important." Sango said as she moved her gaze from Kagome to a highly satisfied Daiyoukai as he emerged from the burnt out hut.

~*~

"Again." He said as he went on the defense.

"You know this is hardly equal." She remarked as she cocked her head to the side in order to catch any sounds he might make.

After the fiasco with the woman and her china they'd aided the villagers in tending to the few wounds caused by the fire and were offered a place to rest for the night. Having nearly sacrificed her life for some china, Kagome was feeling more than a little aggravated so Sesshomaru suggested a hand to hand sparring session.

She'd agreed whole heartedly before changing into a white tank top and a pair of black hakama then met him in the field next to the village, she couldn't help but be surprised to find he'd done away with his armor, kimono, and haori; leaving him bare-chested and looking like a Kami fallen from the heavens.

That was when she shook her head and told the thought to stuff it before stretching in preparation. They'd only sparred for half an hour when Sesshomaru suggested upping the stakes by producing a pair of blindfolds.

"Why do you say that?" He asked. "My sight is as impaired as yours."

"Yeah well your inu that means your used to using your other senses." She said before taking a swing at him and missing by a long shot.

"Are you complaining Miko?"

"No I'm simply wasting my breath in stating the obvious." She said then pivoted on her heel in hopes of avoiding his hit, her attempt was only marginally successful. _Tack another bruise on the list he's already given me._ She thought as she shook it off. "I bet we look absolutely ridiculous right now."

"There is no one nearby to see us Miko, your self respect remains intact." He said dryly.

"Smartass." She growled before mounting an attack of her own, as soon as she connected with his midsection she doubled her efforts and managed to get a few more hits in before he whipped around and yanked her legs out from under her. "Ow."

"Are you still alive Miko?" She couldn't help but jump since by the closeness of his voice he must have been leaning over her.

"Yeah... for the moment." She said as she cocked her head to the side in an attempt to figure out just where he was, after a moment she huffed. "So can I take the blindfold off now since I'm obviously no good at this whole fighting in the dark kind of thing?"

"If you so wish." There was no hiding the amusement in his voice that time.

"Right." She said before carefully reaching up to pull the blindfold off, once she could see she blinked and froze to find him leaning right over her. "Um... Hi?"

"Hello." He smirked.

_Um... yeah okay this is definitely weird... _Her brain stuttered. _What the hell is he doing?_

Being as he was so close to her it wasn't hard to detect the swirl of emotions in her eyes, and from what he could see she was very confused. _Is the timing right? Dare I tell her? _He thought as his eyes shifted from her eyes to the rest of her features.

Unfortunately the fates seemed content to answer that for him in the form of Sango. "Hey Kagome where are you? We're getting ready to go to the spring are you coming?"

She muttered a curse under her breath before tilting her head back to spy out Sango in the failing light, inadvertently bearing her neck to Sesshomaru in the process. She paid no attention to it though as she reached up and covered his ears before shouting. "Yeah I'll be right there!"

"What was the purpose of that Miko?" He asked once she'd removed her hands and tilted her head down to look at him.

"What do you want to go deaf?" She asked wryly. "Now will you please move?"

"Very well." He said as he repressed a sigh, quick as lightning he was on his feet and before she could so much as move he grasped her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"Whoa." She said as she clutched onto his arm and shook her head. "Next time warn a girl would you? We don't do so well with rapid altitude changes."

"So noted." He said. "Now run along."

"Whatever you say your highness." She said teasingly before picking up her discarded gear and heading in the direction of the village, unaware that Sesshomaru was watching her until she vanished from sight.

~*~

Inuyasha sighed as he leapt from tree branch to tree branch, after everyone had settled down for the night he slipped out to scout around while thinking about everything that Sango and Miroku had said earlier in the day. _I just don't get it, we did what was right and sure it hurt Kagome but she had to have figured it out it was for her own good. So why is she still being such a bitch about it all? _

Needless to say even with traveling with several females throughout the years he wasn't any closer to understanding them, and the more he tried the more his head hurt. Why couldn't they be straight to the point like men were? It would make things that much easier when it came to arguments, shit if women thought more like men there probably wouldn't be anymore arguments.

That didn't allay the fact that he was missing something and he couldn't help but think if he figured that out then it would all make sense. _Alright so maybe I should just talk to Kagome about it? _He thought then shook his head. _Kikyou would freak and besides we don't know for sure if she isn't under Naraku's control. So maybe it's just best if I wait until we know for sure, because if she is and once we break the spell over her then everything will go back to where it belongs._

Back to the way things were, the more he thought about it the more he wanted it. If he was willing to admit it to himself he missed the days when Kagome relied on him to stay alive, he missed the times she'd tease him just to get him to laugh when he was feeling down. And strangely enough he missed getting sat for pissing her off, a small part of him couldn't help but think that if she sat him just once then maybe she might feel better and be able to get over it all. Well if she really wasn't under a spell that might work.

_Alright so how do I go about pissing her off enough to get her to sit me before she decides to lay me out with another miko infused right hook? Shit that last one hurt like hell!_ With that he continued his scouting mission while thinking of ways to get the feisty little Miko to sit him.

~*~

**A/n:** yeah don't ask me what the beginning of this chapter was all about. I know it isn't very funny and so I'm going to blame it on my muse- she held a gun to my head I swear- (see I told ya she was crazy!) And as for this last part, well Inuyasha's been prone to being delusional a time or two so yeah go figure huh? Also there was just a wee little bit of our Sesshy-kins all half naked (yeah baby!) and attempting to get Kagome to understand just why he'd been asking her all those questions and just _who_ it was all about.

QW: Damnit Sango you have the worst timing ever!

Sango: Hey it's not my fault your muse is crazy like that!

Kagome: Yeah QW what the hell is up with that chick anyway? And shit what's her name while were at it?

QW: Hmm good question.... oh I know ***holds muse up by her foot*** and I shall call her squishy, come here my little squishy ***makes kissy faces***

Sango: Oookay then

Kagome: And we're in her story why? Anyway QW wants all of her reviewers to know that your words give her 'warm fuzzy feelings' and all that jazz... ugh gag me with a spoon.

Inuyasha cast: Until next time!!!

Disclaimer: …... really I'm crazy so please don't ask what that was, it's best to just smile and nod. O.o


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

By morning Kagome was still unable to work out Sesshomaru's uncharacteristic behavior from the previous night so she'd all but written it off… well she tried to at any rate. For some reason the whole thing repeatedly flashed through her thoughts as they got ready to continue their journey until she was irritable and snappy. She got the feeling something important had happened that she'd completely missed out on and was too wary in asking him about it. Kami what if she'd just imagined it all to begin with?

_I knew it; I really have lost my mind._ She thought as she shouldered her gear and headed out to meet up with the others. "We ready to go?"

"Yes." Sango said as she smiled at her only to frown slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She waved the girls concern off as she headed over to Ah Un to ensure the kids were ready and to stow her gear. _I suppose I could always talk to Sango about it__…_ She frowned at that, though it was true she'd forgiven the older girl, she was being much more wary in the trusting department. And if she told Sango then chances were Sango would tell Miroku. _Just what I don__'__t need._

"Oi wench are you ready yet or what?" Inuyasha called out as he and Kikyou approached.

"No Inuyasha I still have to curl my hair and put my make-up on." She said absently as she secured the bindings of Ah Un's saddle before lifting Rin up. "How are you two doing?"

"We're alright mama." Shippo promised while Inuyasha scowled at her.

"Shippo's right Kagome, we're okay." Rin said with a huge grin. "And we picked some pretty flowers for you."

"Why thank you Rin they're beautiful." Kagome smiled softly as she took the small bouquet to take in the scent. "Mm and they smell wonderful to."

"Come on wench we don't have time to stop and smell the fucking flowers!" Inuyasha yelled only to wince as she turned the 'look of death' upon him. _That was so the wrong thing to say._

"He-he don't worry about him Lady Kagome." Miroku laughed weakly before bringing his staff down on the hanyou's incredibly thick head while everyone but Kikyou shot him varying looks of disgust. "I'll take care of it."

Kagome spun on her heel without a word and started walking. "Let's go we don't have all day."

That seemed to set the tone for the day, what with Inuyasha making snide comments against everything Kagome had to say. By the time they stopped for lunch she was hanging onto her anger by a thread and the thunder was rumbling dangerously in the distance.

"I'm going to take a walk." She said through clenched teeth as she picked up her canteen and stalked out of the clearing.

"Shouldn't someone go with her?" Kikyou hazarded.

"It's best to give her some space right now." Sango said. "I'll go check on her in a bit if she's not back by the time we're ready to leave."

"Keh you'd better go after her now Kami, knows she'll end up in all kinds of trouble. Just like she always does." Inuyasha snorted.

"That does it." Sango said as she jumped up and pulled Hiraikotsu free from her back. "If you can't learn to shut up then I'm going to teach you right now!"

"Oh come on!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he took off with the Slayer hot on his trail.

~*~

Kagome didn't stop walking until she stood on a gentle rise that was too small to be called a hill in the middle of a field. "I swear to Kami if he says one more thing to me I will not be responsible for my actions." She muttered.

"Talking to yourself?"

Within the blink of an eye Kagome whipped around, drawing her sword in the process.

"Peace, I didn't come here to fight."

Kagome frowned at the woman a moment before her eyes a lit in recognition. "Kagura? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were back and wanted to speak with you." She said as she glanced around. "Where are your friends?"

"They're back at camp." She said with a wave of her hand. "So are you going to tell me the real reason you're here or are we just going to bore each other with idle chit chat?"

"In truth Naraku wanted me to come and speak with you, but in regards to the content he didn't say."

"Ah so you're writing your own script as it were?" Kagome nodded. "Let me guess the wind is tired of being in a cage and it's only a matter of time before it dies out completely."

"Naraku's heart is still free of his body, it's protected by Kanna." She said quietly as her eyes kept shifting to the tree line. "I don't know what she's got up her sleeve but she won't let me destroy it… yet she is not completely loyal to Naraku either."

"Alright so how does this help me?"

"Can you defeat Naraku?" She asked seriously.

"Well I intend on testing that theory out as soon as we run into him." Kagome said dryly then sighed. "But there isn't much I can do unless I can get to the heart."

"That's where I come in."

"Explain."

Kagura launched into her plan all the while keeping an eye out to ensure Naraku's spies were nowhere in sight and just before she finished she spotted the Slayer emerging from the tree line only to stop and blink at her in surprise.

"And what makes you think I can trust you?" Kagome asked as she cocked her head to the side to study the youkai before her.

"As you said the wind can only stand to be caged for so long before it dies out." She murmured.

"Alright then, I'll ensure yours and Kanna's safety in exchange for your help."

"Thank you, I'd best be going now, I'll leave you to tell your friends."

"Yup." Kagome said absently as her thoughts turned inward as she stepped back so Kagura might pull the feather free of her hair before tossing it into the air. The moment it was transformed she leapt into it's embrace and directed the wind to pull her to the south, once Kagome was sure she was gone she glanced around until her sight landed on Sango. "What is it?"

"Was that Kagura?" Sango asked as Kagome approached.

"Yeah."

"What did she want?"

"To warn us." She said as she glanced over her shoulder. "Naraku's got something up his sleeve and it looks to be a doozy this time around."

"What is he up to?"

"She couldn't say." She shrugged. "I take it everyone's ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sango said then rested a hand on her arm to pull her to a stop. "Are you sure your alright Kagome?"

"I'm fine Sango, I've just got a lot on my mind right now." She said with the smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Come on, the less bitching I have to hear from Inuyasha for being slow, the higher the chances of him keeping his life."

"Don't worry about him, I took care of it." She said as she patted her boomerang.

"Uh huh and just how many times did you ah… take care of it?"

"I lost count after twenty but I didn't draw blood." She shrugged.

"Nice." She chuckled dryly then glanced over as Sesshomaru materialized. "Okay seriously how does someone who's wearing white from head to toe manage to vanish just like that in a forest?"

"It is a skill Miko." He said offhandedly.

"Well maybe you can teach me that one of these days." She said as she craned her head to look up at him. "That's it the next time I go home I'm getting stilts, I'm going to get a permanent kink in my neck if I have to keep looking up at you."

"How unfortunate for you." He said dryly.

"Nah it's your fault for being so freakishly tall." Sango couldn't help but smile somewhat sadly as the two bantered back and forth in the same way that Kagome and she used to. _She__'__s forgiven me, but she still doesn__'__t trust me. I suppose I can__'__t blame her for that, well no matter what happens I won__'__t mess up like that again._

"Well there ya are, what took so long?" Koga asked.

"Uh we got into an argument about Sesshomaru being freakishly tall?" Kagome said sheepishly.

"Huh?"

"Don't ask Koga otherwise you'll get them both started on it again." Sango said wryly as she headed over to Kirara.

"Oh, alright then." The ookami youkai said as he scratched the back of his head. "So we heading out now?"

"Looks like." Kagome sighed as she glanced around the clearing to make sure everything was where it should be, seeing Inuyasha sulking in the branch of a tree nearly made her smirk but she repressed it through sheer force of will. "Alright then, let's get going."

With that they set out once more and after a time, and he was sure they had no eavesdroppers, Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome. "I overheard your conversation with the wind."

"I figured you had." She mused then frowned slightly. "What do you think?"

"If she meant what she said it's a very promising plan." He said after a moment of thought.

"Yeah but that's only if she meant it." She said pointedly.

"We may still be able to use the information to our advantage." He said. "And since it's going to take a few days longer to get to our destination we have ample time to produce a contingency plan."

"My thinking exactly." She said as she shifted slightly, once again they were cruising around on Sesshomaru's cloud but this time it seemed a lot smaller than it normally was. _Yup, I__'__m losing my mind because it__'__s a cloud and why would he make it smaller?_

Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch as she shifted just a bit closer to him, he knew it wasn't the most honorable thing to do but he wanted her to be used to his presence when he admitted his secret. And if it took shrinking his cloud little by little until there was little space between them, well then a little space was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

~*~

**A/N: **Haha i bet you were expecting me to revel Kagura's plan to you now weren't ya? Well sorry but this is one of those things that seriously requires some major shock value and if i were reading this instead of writing it- we'll i'd probably fall out of my chair... then again i have no balance so i do that on a regular basis lol. Also one of my reviewers asked me how i manage to update so often, well i got done working at noon today and i don't work tomorrow. So a whole weekend of my 'squishy' working overtime for your reading enjoyment. Also really sorry about the craziness during the last chapter, it was a random lapse in sanity i get from time to time. :S


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Knowing that the final fight was coming up, the ragtag group opted to stop in the next village to tend to any damaged equipment while restocking their supplies. "I think we should stay a couple days." Kagome said as they gathered to eat lunch. "That way we can be sure we're at full strength because once the final fight starts, there is no turning back."

"Agreed." Sesshomaru said.

"Sounds good to me." Sango said while the others nodded in agreement. Thankfully Inuyasha had remained blissfully silent after she'd beat him repeatedly with her boomerang and as a result Kagome seemed more calm.

Another bonus to staying in this particular village was that it was situated at the base of a mountain and there were several hot springs created in step fashion at the back of the village. After lunch Kagome grabbed her bag and headed for the springs with every intent on relaxing for a change, the past couple of days had her aura on edge and she needed to get it flowing smoothly again.

Instead of hopping in right away, she took a seat on a smooth rock and drew her sword, intending to check it over to ensure it was in good condition.

"That is a strange blade you carry."

Her head whipped up to find Sesshomaru of all people standing there with what looked to be a towel in his hand. "What about it?" She asked as she watched him drape the towel over a screen designed for changing.

"Who made it?"

"A very reputable sword-smith in my time." She said as she held it up while looking over it with a critical eye. "I found the prayer in an old book at the library and had him chisel it into the metal, then once he'd given it to me I meditated over it to imbue it with my powers."

"May I see it?" He asked as he approached.

"Sure if you want to get zapped." She said wryly. "I ensured no youkai would be able to touch it, just in case I were to lose it in a fight. After all it would be utterly humiliating to be impaled by your own sword."

"Ah I see." He said as he watched her look it over.

"Yup, so what are you doing here?" She asked as she finally sheathed the sword and blinked up at him.

"I had thought to use the springs." He said smoothly.

"Um... okay." She said slowly.

"Relax Miko these springs are designed to give the maximum amount of privacy and as always I intend to behave myself." He said dryly.

Her gaze turned hard as she studied him, almost as if she were expecting him to be lying to her. But his demeanor remained the same and finally she sighed and looked away. "Alright."

He quickly turned away and headed for the screen to prevent her from seeing his smirk of triumph, she probably wouldn't appreciate it, but she _had _told him to be himself. In the end he reasoned once he'd pointed that out to her, she wouldn't attempt to purify him.

Kagome studiously avoided looking at him as he emerged from behind the screen, true he'd wrapped the towel around his waist, she wasn't used to seeing him in anything less than his full getup complete with armor. _This is to weird, I mean sure I know these hot springs are intended for both sexes, I just didn't think they used them at the same time. _

"If you intend to get some relaxation time in I suggest you be quick about it, the villagers tend to use the springs just before dinner, when they can be bothered to bathe at all that is." Sesshomaru called out from the spring he was currently seated in.

"Right." She mumbled as she grabbed her own towel and headed for the screen while telling herself this was _not_ going to be awkward. _It's Sesshomaru for crying out loud, maybe he just wants to discuss our plan in privacy and while he's up here no one else would dare to intrude upon his privacy._ That thought made her feel a lot better so she wasted no more time in stripping to the skin before tightly wrapping the towel around her midsection.

Once she was properly covered she retreated to her bag to drop her clothes off before grabbing her toiletry bag and headed over to the spring situated next to the one he was currently seated in. A quick glance told her that the natural wall dividing the spring would be high enough to maintain anyone's modesty while allowing them to converse freely. _Okay so maybe this won't be so bad. _

"Ooh." She hissed as she slipped into the warm water.

"Well it's hot water Miko, what did you expect?" He asked dryly from his lounging position against the opposite wall.

"I know that." She said irritably. "But I've still got bruises from our little sparring session the other night and sure the hot water helps with that, it doesn't mean the first few seconds has to be pleasant."

"I didn't injure you to bad I hope?" He asked as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Nah it's nothing serious." She said with a wave of her hand before slipping further into the water and sighed. "Oh yeah, this is so much better."

"You amuse me Miko."

"And why is that Sesshomaru?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"Most humans wouldn't take the time to ensure their cleanliness."

"Yeah well in my time people are fastidious when it comes to being clean." She said dryly. "Being dirty makes you prone to sickness. Besides I like smelling clean."

"You are aware of your scent?" He arched an eyebrow at that.

"Well probably not as good as youkai are." She quirked her lips. "But I can tell you I prefer smelling clean to smelling like I just bathed in a mud puddle."

"Hn."

"Can I ask you something?" She asked before biting her lip in hesitation.

"What is it?" He asked as he climbed to his feet to move closer to the dividing wall, smirking as she averted her gaze even though the water went up to his waist.

"What... what do I smell like?" She asked finally once he'd reseated himself. "To a youkai?"

"Your youkai friends have never told you?" He asked curiously.

She sighed. "Inuyasha told me I smelled nice once, but he didn't elaborate and I guess I never really thought to ask."

"I see." He said as he cocked his head to the side to study her.

"Yeah, so?" She asked as she looked at him expectantly.

"Moonlight in the spring time." He finally said once she'd begun fidgeting.

"Come again?" She asked in confusion.

"That's the best way I can describe it Miko."

"Well what the hell does moonlight smell like?"

"It smells like... you." He said after a moment. "Inu scent things in an entirely different manner than humans do since our senses are so much more superior. We can scent things that you couldn't even imagine Miko."

"So is that a good scent or a bad one?"

"It is... not unpleasant." He said carefully.

"Moonlight." She mused as she dropped her gaze to the water as she chewed her lip in thought.

"In the spring time Miko." He said. "That is as much a part of your scent as moonlight."

"Well what does spring time smell like to you?" She asked as she blinked and looked back up at him. "I mean I know what it smells like to me and I think that's cool but yeah, I don't have your nose."

"It smells like... life newly formed and vibrant." He said absently as he started at a point over her shoulder. "Wild and un-tamable."

"Okay then." She said slowly. "That's totally off from what I was thinking."

"And what is your interpretation of it?"

"Um flowers?"

He smirked at her. "Vastly understated Miko."

"Okay so Moonlight and spring time combined smells like....?" She trailed off and peered at him.

"As I said, it smells like you."

"I guess I don't get it." She sighed.

"That is because you do not possess my sense of smell."

"Right, well then I guess I'll just stick with the knowledge that I smell pretty decent. I can live with that."

_You have no idea Miko._ He thought as he studied her. _I've never met anyone with a scent as unique as __yours and it is more than pleasant to be around._

"So when do you think we should tell the others about our plan?" She asked, effectively stirring him from his thoughts.

"I thought you did not wish to tell them?"

"Yeah well I'm thinking it might be a good idea, that way we won't have any mistakes."

"You should know by now with Inuyasha around there's always something bound to go wrong." He said pointedly.

"I know but maybe if we tell him then he can get his brain to work for once."

"Perhaps." He mused. "There is something I must do tonight, I'll be back by morning."

"Oh great you're going to leave me to deal with them by myself?" She groaned.

"If you do not wish to tell them the plan without having back up then wait until I return." He smirked. "And I'm sure you can find something to keep yourself occupied with in the meantime."

"Oh alright." She sighed then perked up. "Are you going to see your girl?"

"No."

"Well that's no fun." She grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But I am going to get her something." He said. "I'd thought now would be a good time since we've chosen to rest here a couple days."

"Ooh what are you going to get her?"

"Perhaps I will let you see it when I return." He said slyly.

"You know, I really don't like surprises- even if they aren't for me."

"Relax Miko, I think you of all people would appreciate it for what it is."

She glowered at him a moment before huffing. "Fine be a sneaky dog about it."

He'd just opened his mouth to retort when a slight rustling coming from her side of the forest yanked him to full attention.

"I heard it to." She murmured as she sat up and warily started scanning the clearing while fanning out her senses, before she even got a chance to curse the oni leapt out of the trees and straight at her.

"You have jewel shards!" It roared.

She didn't even get a chance to react because from one moment to the next Sesshomaru was standing in front of her and with a swing of his arm sent the oni flying backwards. Without even bothering to think she leapt out of the spring and ran straight for her weapons, the moment she had an arrow knocked she whipped around then blinked in surprise. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know." Sesshomaru growled as he climbed out of the spring while scanning the area with his youki. The moment the oni had impacted into a tree it had vanished.

"If we fight back to back we have a better chance of taking it out if it reappears." She said as she darted her gaze around the clearing while snatching up her quiver and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Agreed." He said as he put his back to her while she moved to put her back to his, leaving enough space for freedom of movement.

For several moments the two circled around while scanning the area and the moment Sesshomaru saw a flicker of movement through the branches he sent his poison whip flying. It missed it's target by a long shot because the oni had once again vanished.

"Come on you dipshit." Kagome muttered as she kept the tension on the string.

A couple more times they caught a glimpse of the oni and as before their attacks went wide of the mark. She'd just opened her mouth to comment on what kind of oni it might be when it materialized right in front of her to grab the bottle hanging around her neck along with her towel of all things. "Hey!" She exclaimed as she took a step back to keep her balance.

Quick as lighting Sesshomaru whipped around her and before the oni could vanish he buried his fist in its gut and plucked the bottle out of its convulsing fist; he remained rooted to his spot as he watched the oni struggle a moment before he succumbed to death.

Kagome had every intention of telling him to not turn around but before she got a chance to he yanked his hand free of his kill and spun around to ensure she was alright. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he stared at her with wide eyes; a moment later though the embarrassment was replaced with shame when she realized that his eyes were locked on all the scars that marred her body.

Suddenly shouts of alarm rang out, signalling they were about to have company and Kagome realized there was no way she was going to reach the safety of the screen before they appeared. Sesshomaru seemed to come to the same understanding at the same time so quick as lightning he whipped around to face the intruders while moving to block Kagome from their sight.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he darted into the clearing and looked around.

"Nothing that concerns you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru bit out harshly.

"Miroku felt an ominous presence." Sango said as she took in the sight of the oni then glanced over to find Kagome's things laying off to the side. "Where's Kagome?"

"The Miko is fine." Sesshomaru said as Kagome scrunched up further behind him.

"Well if she's so fine then where the hell is she?" Inuyasha growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Do not make me repeat myself half-breed." Sesshomaru all but snarled, the anger at having witnessed the atrocities Kagome suffered in her time boiling just under the surface of his skin. _And it's all that half-breed's fault._ A small voice said. "Leave, if you know what's good for you."

"Keh whatever asshole I ain't leaving until I know she's alright." Inuyasha snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome sighed before glaring at the hanyou while remaining behind Sesshomaru's back. "Inuyasha I'm fine now go away." She said through clenched teeth.

"Kagome?" He asked as he glanced around the clearing while his ears twitched atop his head. "Where are you?"

"Don't worry about it just go away." She huffed.

"Keh now I know there's something going on, you come out right this minute Kagome!" He yelled.

"Oh for the love of-" She rolled her eyes before leaning over to glare at him from behind Sesshomaru. "I'm right here alright? Now go away!"

"Why are you hiding behind Sesshomaru Kagome?" Koga asked as he looked from one to the other.

"Damnit it's none of your business now will you please get out of here!" She all but yelled then shot Sesshomaru an apologetic look when he winced. "Sorry."

He quirked a smirk at her before turning a cold gaze back on Inuyasha. "As you can see the Miko is fine, now go away."

"Keh I don't get why you get to stick around and we have to leave."

"Fine I'm hiding behind Sesshomaru because that stupid Oni yanked my towel off when he grabbed the jewel shards." She hissed. "Are you happy now?"

For a moment all she received were blank looks of surprise before Inuyasha blinked and shook his head. "You were taking a bath with _Sesshomaru?"_

"Argh don't be an idiot." She growled. "There's more than one spring you know."

"Here." Sango said as she worked her way over to Kagome's things, after a moment of rummaging around she found a yukata and an obi then made to approach only to stop when Sesshomaru shot her a warning look.

"It's alright she's just trying to help." Kagome murmured to him as she rested a hand on his arm.

He glanced down at her then looked back up at the Slayer and nodded once, Sango smiled slightly as she started moving again and he went back to making sure everyone else stayed where they were.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she took the yukata and quickly pulled it on then belted it with the obi.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine." She said as she moved from her position of hiding behind Sesshomaru while checking the string chain that secured the bottle around her neck. "Aw man he destroyed it."

"At least he didn't get away with it Miko." Sesshomaru said.

"Good point." She said before looking over at the other to find Inuyasha glaring at her. "I am so going to hit you once I'm dressed."

"Me what the hell did I do?"

"And once again he refuses to fess up." She muttered as she shook her head. "Will you guys go away already?"

"Of course Lady Kagome, come on Inuyasha." Miroku said as he started tugging on the hanyou's arm only to sigh when he refused to budge. "A little help Koga?"

"Right." The ookami said as he grinned wickedly before darting forward to grab Inuyasha by the back of his haori. He ignored the exclamations of the infuriating hanyou and proceeded to drag him out of the clearing while the others trailed after.

Kagome waved Sango away with a hand before she went back to rummaging through her pack for something to hang the bottle from. Sango nodded to Sesshomaru before turning and leaving as well.

"Are you alright Miko?" Sesshomaru asked as he retreated to the spring to wash the blood away.

"Oh I'm just freaking peachy." She muttered as she grabbed a spare piece of twine and reattached the bottle to her neck.

"Finish your bath, I will ensure you are not interrupted." He said as he climbed out of the spring and headed for the screen to change.

"I thought you had to leave?"

"I will once you are finished, unless you wish to take the chance of having Inuyasha barge in here once more."

"Um yeah no thanks." She said gratefully.

"That's what I thought." He mused as he finished pulling on his armor then tied his obi and sheathed his swords at his side before emerging from behind the screen.

"I'll make it quick." She promised.

"It's of no matter." He said before leaving to stand guard at the entrance to the springs.

Kagome sighed and shook her head as she removed the yukata and slipped into the spring once more. _Kami and here I thought he would look at me in disgust for being so weak._ She thought as she started washing her hair. _But I can't help but think what he was thinking when he saw all those scars, especially if he wasn't thinking about how weak I once was._

Sesshomaru for his part was doing his best not to vent his anger in the form of a vicious snarl. _How dare anyone think they can hurt her like that, that whelp is only lucky he's dead or I would not hesitate to go and seek him out._ He thought as he clenched his fists at his sides. _Inuyasha must pay for being so foolish, after all that never would have happened if the half-breed hadn't betrayed her. He is not worthy of his bloodline and has no honor, once the battle with Naraku is done I will personally see to it he meets his end. _

~*~

**a/n:**whew this chappie was longer than most, but dang there was a lot I wanted to put in there. Plus I figured you guys would get a kick out of the bathing scene, I decided to treat the springs area like a communal bathing area where men and women would bathe in separate springs and that's why the use of the towels. Come on if there hadn't been towels there's no way in hell Kagome would have agreed to such a thing. So let me know what you think! Cheers.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

After her bath Sesshomaru left to tend to his errand; for a time she simply wandered around the village to aid anyone in need, after that she chose an out of the way tree to lean against and began meditating. So occupied with getting her aura sorted out she failed to notice both Inuyasha and Kikyou were watching her.

"Inuyasha there's something I have to tell you." Kikyou murmured as she shifted her gaze to her mate.

"What is it?" He asked as he tore his eyes off the living Miko to gaze at the dead one.

"Well the other day when we stopped for lunch and Kagome wandered off to 'take a walk'?" She asked as she schooled her features into one of concern. "Well while you and Sango were... sparring I followed her. Oh Inuyasha it looks like I was right, Naraku does have control over Kagome."

"What?" He hissed. "What do you mean Kikyou?"

"I found her in a clearing not far from camp and saw her talking to Kagura, the wind youkai."

"Why would she talk to her?" He frowned.

"I don't know I couldn't hear anything, but they seemed awfully friendly with one another." She said regretfully.

"Are you sure Kikyou?" He asked doubtfully.

If she hadn't been acting she would have frowned at him for questioning her in such a manner. "I'm absolutely positive Inuyasha, and if you don't believe me you can ask Sango, she saw it to."

"Are you serious? So what does that mean?"

"From what I could tell Sango didn't appear to be in on whatever it was Kagome had planned, I think it's safe to say that only Kagome is under Naraku's control. I'm willing to bet he's told Kagome to make amends with them to keep them fooled, and I'm guessing he told her not to befriend you once more for fear that you would catch onto his plan."

"Come on we have to go and talk to the others." He said as he grasped her by the arm and headed for the hut that had been lent to them for their stay, the wheels of his mind were already in motion and despite the fact they didn't get used very often they were working overtime now.

Kikyou repressed a smirk as she willingly let him lead her closer to the path of Kagome's destruction and her true resurrection. When they entered the hut they found the others playing one of Kagome's card games while talking about the impending battle with Naraku.

"Oi Sango what's this I hear about Kagome meeting with Kagura the other day?" Inuyasha asked gruffly the moment the flap was closed.

Sango looked up at him in surprise then frowned. "Did she tell you about it?"

"No Kikyou saw it to." He said as they took a seat. "Is it true?"

"Well yes, Kagome and Kagura were talking." She said slowly.

"What did she tell you about it afterwards?"

"Not much, just that Naraku's up to something and Kagura wasn't sure what." She said. "I think she and Kagome made a deal or something."

"So why wouldn't she tell you about it?"

"If you seem to recall Lady Kagome has not yet fully decided to trust us just yet Inuyasha." Miroku said. "I'm sure if it's important enough then Lady Kagome will tell us when the time is right."

"Should I tell them?" Inuyasha asked Kikyou.

"I think it might be for the best."

"Tell us what Inu-baka?" Koga growled as he glared at the dead Miko.

"We think Naraku got a hold of Kagome and did something to her before she returned to her time." he sighed.

"What!" Sango exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"Oh come on Sango Kagome hasn't been herself since she returned." He scoffed. "You can't really tell me that isn't suspicious. Sure she'd be pissed but Kagome's always gotten over it when she was mad, it just ain't right I tell ya."

"What so just because she hasn't forgiven you, you think she's under Naraku's control?" Sango growled.

"Really Sango, Inuyasha was Kagome's best friend and she cared for him greatly." Kikyou said. "It makes perfect sense if you think about it, Naraku would ensure she 'forgave' you just to keep you from getting suspicious, but if he allowed Inuyasha to get to close to her then chances are he'd discover the truth and his plan would be ruined."

"No way I refuse to believe that Kagome's under Naraku's control." She shook her head.

"I suppose I might be able to see some merit in that." Miroku said slowly as he frowned in thought.

"Miroku you can't be serious!"

"Come now Sango, Kagome was always quick to forgive us in the past, no matter how bad the transgression was." He said. "Still though I am willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Besides Storm explained to us what happened."

"Yeah but for all we know Storm could be a part of Naraku's plan, after all that youkai is pretty shifty if you ask me." Inuyasha snorted. "Come on you guys we have to consider this to at least be a possibility."

"I hate to say it but the baka makes sense." Koga said. "Kagome knew a long time ago she was going to be my woman, she wouldn't just up and act like she wasn't."

"Oh you are an idiot, Kagome's never been your woman!" Sango snarled. "No I refuse to go along with this and as a matter of fact I'm going to go and talk to Kagome right now."

"She has a barrier up at the moment." Kikyou said quickly.

"Come on Sango we have to consider all the possibilities, just say what if Naraku did something to her? You want her to be safe don't you? Well she can't be safe if she's under his control." He said. "And even if she didn't trust you I think she'd at least explain the real reason behind meeting with Kagura so you'd know she wasn't acting on Naraku's orders."

Sango frowned as she thought that over. "I still don't believe it, I'm sure she had her reasons for not telling me."

"The Kagome I know never would have kept something like that from us Sango, it just doesn't make sense." He pressed, his features changing to express true concern. "She's my friend to Sango, even if she isn't talking to me. I... I just want her to be safe."

Kikyou remained expressionless as she listened to the group argue back and forth over Kagome and she couldn't help but feel her hatred for the futuristic Miko grow. _She is nothing compared to myself, how is it she can command the loyalty of so many people? That's it once I've seen to the destruction of Naraku I'll see to it the wench meets her end as well. This world as well as the future will be better off without her. _

~*~

Kagome sighed as she pulled herself out of her trance-like state and removed her barrier, once again her aura was as calm as it could ever get. She climbed to her feet and stretched before ambling off towards the borrowed hut, she figured since it was so late the others would be sleeping which was a blessing to her.

But the moment she pushed the screen aside and stepped into the hut she froze in surprise to find everyone looking at her with varying expressions. "Wow and here I thought everyone would be sleeping since it's so late." She mused as she finished entering then moved to sit by her pack. "What's up?"

"How was your meditation Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Well my aura's about as normal as it can get." She shrugged. "So it was fruitful I guess."

"That's good to hear." He said before darting a glance at Sango.

"Kagome?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" She arched an eyebrow at her while waiting for her to continue, the hut was practically buzzing with tension and it set her instantly on edge.

"Um when you met with Kagura the other day what did you talk about?"

"Ah so that's what this is about." She mused as she nodded once then leaned back. "Kagura and I came up with a plan to ensure Naraku's demise is certain, I was going to wait until Sesshomaru came back to tell you because he overheard all of it as well."

"Wait Sesshomaru knows about this?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Well he was there so yes, he knows." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me Kagome?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome gave her a blank look for a moment before sighing and looking away. "I have my own reasons for that, and if you think about it I'm sure you already know them."

"So why make a plan with the wind witch?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Because she can get close to Naraku and she has an invested interest in seeing his end." She said with a shrug.

"What was your part of the deal Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I promised that she and Kanna would be free to go as they please once Naraku's gone." She said as she locked gazes with him. "They're both slaves to his will and rail against their bonds, it's only fair they be given freedom in exchange for their help."

"Keh now I know this is bullshit." Inuyasha snorted. "I knew it, Naraku did get a hold of you before you went home."

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? Aside from that run in with him last week I haven't seen him since before you kicked me to the curb." Kagome growled. "I am not under his control and if I was then I'm pretty sure he would've had me kill you a long time ago, but then again he would get a kick out of my suffering at your hands."

"Damnit Kagome this isn't funny your under the bastards spell and you don't even realize it! We're trying to do what's best for you!" Inuyasha roared as he leapt to his feet and glared down at her.

"If you had wanted to do what's right Inuyasha." She said so calmly that the others found they were holding their breath. "Then you never would have done what you did in the first place. And as for what's best for me? You are not my mother nor are you my keeper, so why don't you leave that decision making to me and me alone."

Inuyasha couldn't help but flinch at her words, even then though he refused to believe that she wasn't under Naraku's control. "Don't worry Kagome we'll take care of Naraku and make sure he can't hurt you anymore."

"What are you taking crazy pills or something?" Kagome exclaimed as her patience with the hanyou finally snapped and she leapt to her feet to glare at him. "Don't you ever clean out your ears? You must not because every word I say goes in one ear and out the other. I am not under anyone's control and if you don't back the fuck off right this minute then I'll make you!"

"The Kagome I know would never make such a threat." He said softly.

"You really are that deluded aren't you?" She huffed. "You killed the Kagome you knew Inuyasha, it's your fault she's gone and no matter what stupid ideas you get in your head, she's never coming back!"

"Look Naraku's control is slipping, he just made her admit the Kagome we knew is dead." Kikyou murmured to the others then froze as blazing blue eyes landed on her.

"You!" Kagome hissed as she pointed a finger at her. "This is all your doing isn't it? You're trying to turn them against me and for what, what game are you playing at Kikyou?"

"I... do... don't know what your talking about Kagome." She tittered nervously as she started wringing her hands.

"Your nervousness tells me otherwise." She hissed as she took a step in her direction.

"Damnit Kikyou hasn't done anything wrong so just leave her along Kagome." Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome froze, her gaze swiveling back to the hanyou and for many moments all she did was stare at him. Then as if someone as just poured water over an open blaze the fight went out of her and her shoulders slumped, the others flinched as the thunder wailed mournfully. "Oh, right. Kikyou never does anything wrong because she's Kikyou. She doesn't know how to be evil. Got it."

Inuyasha's ears wilted as he watched her move to look at the others, and his heart sank when each of them avoided her gaze. He had to admit he'd felt some trepidation in confronting Kagome when she first entered the hut and to see her now, well that feeling had only gotten worse. _What if we were wrong? What if she really is Kagome?_

"Well then." She said as she bent down and picked up her gear. "Since you all seem to think I can't be trusted- even though I _wasn't_ the one to betray anyone for anything- to hell with the lot of you. I'll go and fight Naraku by myself and after that this time can fall into oblivion for all I care."

With that she spun on her heel and left the hut, the thunder boomed so loud it shook the foundation of the hut and instead of trailing off it only seemed to get louder.

~*~

She walked for what seemed like hours as the storm raged on all around her, for so long she'd felt as though she were swimming against a strong current and just when she finally believed she was getting somewhere, a flood came to sweep her away. _You should've known they would betray you again. _A little voice kept saying over and over again in her head.

Kami she was tired of that voice, shit she was tired of it all. _But if I don't destroy Naraku then who will?_ And out of nowhere came her answer, _**Kikyou will you fool, realize this it's always been Kikyou, she can't do anything wrong because she's Kikyou.**_

"Right." She croaked as she stopped walking while letting the strap of her bag slide off her shoulder. A moment after it hit the ground, she followed. After all what was the point in continuing since they had Kikyou?

"Kagome." Storm said soothingly as he appeared.

"Go away." She whispered lifelessly while her eyes stared at nothing in particular.

"Kagome." He said again as he knelt and brushed her sodden locks away from her face. "You know they didn't mean it."

"Yes they did." She said. "Thank you for everything you've done for me Storm, but you can't protect me anymore. No one can."

"You can't give up Kagome, remember you run from nothing."

"Don't you see? I didn't run... I was pushed." She murmured. "This is what they want, they don't want me around anymore well so be it. Let them face the consequences of their actions, let them try and save the world."

"And what of the world Kagome?" He asked. "You know they can't do this without you."

"It doesn't matter anymore." She said then closed her eyes. "Just... please go away, I don't want you here anymore."

"No you do not want me, but you need me Kagome." He said forcefully. "But I will give you some time to collect yourself."

"Whatever."

When he climbed to his feet he glanced around the clearing before taking off in search of the one person that may be able to help her through this. Once he was gone the storm faded as well until the stars could be seen clearly, Kagome rolled onto her back to peer up at them but even then all she could see was darkness.

Several moments later she felt his presence and she couldn't help but snort. "Ah I see it all so clearly now." She said quietly. "This is your doing."

"You sound surprised Ka-go-me." Naraku laughed as he appeared.

"Not so surprised as your hoping for." She said without bothering to move, let him do what he would after all what did she have to live for anymore anyway?

"Well then perhaps you will be surprised to learn this, I had help in breaking you so deliciously once more." He said as he smiled down at her. "Why not come out my dear so she can see just who is is that betrayed her."

"Enough games Naraku, give me what I came for." Kikyou said as she appeared.

"Are you surprised now?" Naraku asked Kagome while ignoring Kikyou for the moment.

"Nope." She said. "Inuyasha may be a fool and believe she's Kami sent, but I know better. I always have."

"I'm sure you have." He said as he reached down and yanked the bottle that contained the jewel shards from around her neck. "And now I have them all at last, a complete Shikon no Tama."

"But-"

"Ah let me guess, you're worried about the boy Kohaku aren't you?" He cooed then pouted. "I'm afraid to say he has outlived his usefulness."

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut at the news a moment before she opened them to peer up at him. "I hope you burn in hell for everything you've ever done."

"Now don't be so harsh my dear, I have no intention of going anywhere." He said as he dumped the shards into his hand and tossed the bottle aside before bringing the nearly complete jewel in his possession together with the shards.

Storm clouds not of Kagome's making began to form out of thin air and before long they were swirling in a vortex as the jewel began to glow a dark shade of purple. "This world is mine!" Naraku exclaimed before there was a final flash.

Once again the Shikon no Tama was whole, only this time it was tainted and in the hands of a most dark and cruel master.

"I'm waiting Naraku." Kikyou bit out.

"Ah yes, it's time to complete my part of the bargain." He mused as he held the jewel over Kagome's body. "Say goodbye to your soul Kagome. From this moment on you will be my puppet."

Kagome watched, mesmerized as a single drop of power broke free of the jewel, it seemed to move in slow motion as it dropped through the air, headed straight for where her soul rested in her body. And just as it passed through her clothing and into her body she let out a piercing scream that could be heard for miles.

~*~

**A/n: **DUN DUN DUN it's a cliffie!!!! EEK DON"T HATE ME!!! I'm sorry but I just had to do it, you guys know how my muse is, like I said she's crazy! So Naraku and Kikyou's plan comes to the light and Kagome's been broken again, not only that but now Kikyou's going to come to life and Kagome's going to be a puppet!!! Is there anything that can save her from this dreaded existance and what's going to happen to the pack when Sesshomaru returns!! Hold onto your seats boys and girls cuz this baby ain't over yet!


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Sesshomaru studied the village through narrowed eyes as he came sweeping in on his cloud, the sun had only begun to rise though it was shielded by a blanket of thick gray storm clouds. The moment Storm had appeared and told him trouble was about he concluded his business with Totosai and set out for the village.

_If anything has happened to her I will kill them all._ He thought darkly as he scented the air to find that Kagome was not within the village. _Moonlight and spring time..._ He'd been missing her scent the moment he'd gone and to return only to find he would have to go without it longer as well as her very presence caused his blood to boil in his veins. _Someone is going to give me answers before I kill them._

Inuyasha must have scented his arrival because the moment his feet came to rest on the ground he and the others filed out of the hut, looking distraught and downcast. "You have one chance to explain before I kill you." Sesshomaru ground out.

"Oh I knew I never should've believed you Inuyasha!" Sango wailed before breaking down once more, Miroku moved to hold her up while murmuring quiet reassurances.

"Speak." Sesshomaru all but barked, taking small pleasure in their flinching.

"Inuyasha thought Kagome was under the control of Naraku, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said as she kept her eyes on the ground before her, she and Shippo had pretended to sleep through the majority of it and when Kagome left they were to afraid to move. "When she came back from meditating they asked her what was said when she spoke to the wind lady."

_Wind-_ "You mean Kagura?" He asked as gently as possible, he knew there was no way the children had taken part in this.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." She nodded solemnly.

"Tell me what else happened Rin." He said as he knelt before the child while shooting his brother a death glare.

"Kagome said they were idiots and that she wasn't under the control of Naraku." She said. "Then Inuyasha said the Kagome he knew would never keep anything from them because I guess she said you guys had a plan with Kagura but she wanted to wait until you got here to tell them. After that Kagome told him that the Kagome he knew was never coming back because he and the others killed her."

If looks could have killed, they would all be rotting corpses by then. "Anything else Rin?"

"Uh huh, after Kagome said that Kikyou said that Naraku's control was slipping because he made Kagome admit they'd already killed her, Shippo and I didn't understand that part. But then Kagome said it was Kikyou's fault and she had something to do with it, she moved closer to Kikyou but stopped when Inuyasha told her to leave Kikyou alone because it wasn't her fault and she didn't do anything wrong." She swallowed as she attempted to hold back her tears at the next part, Sesshomaru-sama always hated her tears. "After that Kagome got real sad and said she should've known better and that Kikyou couldn't ever be evil. And then she left Sesshomaru-sama and there was a really big storm and the thunder was so loud it shook the hut!"

"Sh." Sesshomaru said as he rested a hand on his sobbing wards shoulder.

"I'm worried about Kagome Sesshomaru-sama!" She sniffled as she tried to bring herself under control. "Me and Shippo wanted to go and look for her but the storm was so scary."

"It's alright Rin, don't worry about the Miko I will find her." He promised as he climbed to his feet to scan the group. "Where is your mate Inuyasha?"

"I don't know." He muttered then bit off a curse as he was lifted off the ground by the front of his haori. "Come on I said I don't know alright? She took off after Kagome left and said she needed to-"

Sango gasped as he trailed off then started crying even harder. Sesshomaru glared at her a moment before turning furious eyes on Inuyasha. "What did she say half-breed?"

"No she couldn't have meant..." He mumbled as he started shaking his head.

"Speak now or I will make the act of putting my hand through your gut look like a parlor trick."

"Beg pardon Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku gulped nervously. "But Kikyou said she needed to... to go and... and collect... souls."

Sesshomaru stared at him wide eyed a moment before snarling so viciously that for the first time in his life, Inuyasha was afraid of his older brother. "The Miko wasn't under the control of Naraku you fool!" He roared. "And by turning your back on her once again... do you realize what you've done?"

Inuyasha whimpered pitifully as everything clicked into place, Kikyou wanted to come back to life, Kikyou always despised Kagome, it was Kikyou that had convinced him to send Kagome away, it was Kikyou... always Kikyou. "Kagome." He whimpered.

"Feh." Sesshomaru snorted as he tossed him aside. "How long ago since you've seen either of them?"

"They both left in the middle of the night Sesshomaru." Koga said quietly.

"Sesshomaru-sama look." Shippo pointed to a figure as it emerged from the trees.

Everyone turned to watch as Storm of all people closed the distance and lying limply in his arms was Kikyou. "Kagome's gone." He said as he appeared and set the groaning woman on the ground. "I found this one in the clearing I last saw Kagome, she's alive and in an obvious amount of pain."

"Wait what do you mean she's alive?" Sango exclaimed shakily then winced as Storm cast a cold glance at her.

"What I mean is with the aid of Naraku she was able to attain Kagome's soul." He said flatly. "Though if she knew the truth I'm willing to wager she would have forgone it."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Kagome's soul has always been in a tremendous amount of pain." He said while looking at Miroku. "That was perhaps the only thing she ever lied to any of you about. Anyway when Kikyou came to acquire her soul she wasn't prepared for such pain, I doubt she'll be coherent any time soon... or if ever."

"Then perhaps I shall end her miserable existence." Sesshomaru growled as he flexed his claws.

"If you kill her Sesshomaru you'll have no hope of reuniting Kagome with her soul." Storm cautioned.

"You mean she's still alive?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Yes, Naraku's used the complete Shikon no Tama to turn her into his puppet." He said. "I'm sorry Sango, but your brother's soul has passed into the life beyond."

"Nooooo." Sango wailed as she crumpled to the ground.

"How do you know all this?" Inuyasha asked, having picked himself up to join the others and listen.

"I am bound to Kagome you fool. Bound by the pain caused when you shattered her." He bit out harshly. "It's high time you realized that what happened to Kagome was your fault Inuyasha because you were to blinded by a love that once was. And it's high time you fessed up to your mistakes, right now that may be the only thing that will reach Kagome."

"What do you mean?"

"You were her best friend and back then she loved you Inuyasha." Storm said while shooting Sesshomaru a warning glance to silence his growling. "So when you and your friends broke her, you took the biggest piece of her heart, and until you come to terms with the mistakes you've made Kagome will continue to suffer at your hands. Only when you ask for forgiveness can her heart be made whole once more, only then will she have a fighting chance against Naraku."

"But what about her soul?" Koga asked. "How do we get that back into her?"

"When her heart is made whole, she will have enough power to purify the evil Naraku has infected her with. Her soul will go back to her body of it's own accord."

"What about Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly as he looked down at the shaking woman, she'd done nothing more than moan the whole time.

"Kikyou will receive her just rewards then." Storm said cryptically. "Now come, I can lead you to where Naraku is holding Kagome, after that the rest is in your hands."

~*~

Kagura glanced around the hallway to ensure she was alone before sliding the screen open enough to slip into the room, once she'd closed it she turned around to find Kagome sitting in the corner of the room looking as lifeless as a doll. "Kagome?" She murmured.

When there was no response she quickly moved to kneel before the girl and rested a hand on her arm. "Kagome can you hear me?"

For a moment nothing happened then the girl slowly lifted her head to gaze at her with dull and lifeless eyes. In that moment Kagura understood what had happened and had no idea what to do.

"So what do you think?"

Kagura gasped and whipped around to find Naraku leaning against the far wall. "Naraku!"

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to kill you yet Kagura." He purred as he turned his gaze to the comatose Miko. "Kagome my sweet, come here."

Kagura scooted away as the girl lifelessly climbed to her feet and slowly shuffled over to where Naraku stood waiting. She watched in horror as Naraku bent down to lick her from her collarbone to her temple.

"Mm you taste absolutely divine, even without your soul." He purred.

"What... what did you do Naraku?"

"I gave Kikyou the soul she's been craving for so long." He shrugged as he brushed a strand of hair off Kagome's face. "And with the help of Kagme's jewel shards I completed the Shikon no Tama and made her my puppet."

_This world is doomed._ Kagura thought faintly. "What are you going to do now?"

"Kagome's so called friends are on their way here as we speak, though just how they've found us I'm not sure." He frowned then smiled as he gazed down at the girl. "So when they get here I'm going to give them a welcome to remember. Isn't that right my sweet little toy?"

"Yes Master." Even Kagome's voice was flat and devoid of life and Kagura couldn't help but think she sounded almost exactly like Kanna in that aspect.

"Splendid, I'm so looking forward to the looks on their faces as you deliver the final judgment upon them." He said before leaning down and nibbling on her ear. "And then after that, you and I are going to have a little fun. Kikyou told me of all the scars you possess from some tragic accident and I'm just dying to see them."

~*~

"This is as far as I can go." Storm said as he brought them to a halt then pointed to a small palace nestled against a cliff. "That is Naraku's palace; you'd best hurry though, the faster you get Kagome's soul back into her body the better she'll be."

"It will be done." Sesshomaru vowed as he glared at the comatose Kikyou, nestled tightly in Inuyasha's arms. Even now the idiot hanyou was clinging to a dream that should have faded a long time ago and for the first time Sesshomaru wondered of it was because he knew all hopes of a relationship with Kagome were long gone. _It is of no matter, he no longer has a say in the matter. I refuse to let Kagome fade away so that he can hang into his dying love._

Storm nodded once then vanished, leaving the ragtag group to form a plan. "So what are we doing?" Koga asked.

"We're going to walk right in." Sesshomaru said before turning to Jaken. "Jaken see to the safety of the children."

"Yes milord." He said as he bowed repeatedly.

"And Jaken, if any harm comes to them I will kill you." He said before spinning on his heel and working his way along the path.

"You can't be serious about us walking right in there." Inuyasha exclaimed as he caught up to his brother. "That'll be like asking for him to kill us."

"He isn't going to be the one to kill us Inuyasha."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why else would he take the Miko as a puppet if not to pit her against us?" He arched an eyebrow. "He knows we will not harm her and he thinks that will be enough to ensure his safety and our demise."

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"You stay out of my way." And with that he took to the sky on his cloud with every intent of ensuring Naraku knew he was there. _Just hold on Miko, and everything will be alright. _He thought as he walked, he knew though that simply saying it did not necessarily make it so, but in this case he would not give up until she was whole and in one piece again. _Don't give up on me, this world cannot function without you in it. I can no longer function without you, you have become my life Kagome and no matter how long it takes I will make you see that no one can care for you as I can. No one will ever be able to love you as I do._

~*~

**A/n: **see you can't be mad at me anymore cuz I wrote another chapter! And yes I know it's short but it's leading up to the final battle... oooh i'm so excited I can hardly wait myself, guess I better get to the typing then huh? Lol.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Naraku stood on the porch that ran along the front of the largest building of his palace while he watched as the Inu Tachi dispatched the few gate guards he'd left out before destroying the door and marching into the courtyard.

"Alright you bastard, what have you done with Kagome!" Inuyasha growled out as he flexed his claws.

"Be silent whelp." Sesshomaru snarled at him before turning burning eyes on the evil hanyou before them. "Naraku."

"Well, well Sesshomaru-_sama_ what a surprise." He mused. "I'd heard rumors of you traveling with your brother, but I didn't think one such as you would be so desperate."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but then he didn't need to since the narrowing of his eyes said it all for him. After a moment he darted a glance around until he spotted someone in one of the windows, another quick glance and he knew it to be Kagura. _She'd better hold to her side of the bargain, whether the Miko is with us or not._ He thought.

"My, my you all look as though you've lost your best friend." Naraku cooed then laughed as they tightened their grips on their weapons and glared at him. "Now, now no need to be so hostile. Perhaps we can work something out."

"As if we'd ever make a deal with you, you bastard!" Sango bit out harshly, learning of the death of her brother only added fuel to the fire that already burned in her soul and she'd all but sworn to take Naraku out, even if it meant her death.

"No? Well that's a pity then." He sighed. "I suppose you wish to simply skip the pleasantries and get right down to it, but wait where is my dear friend Kikyou? I'd thought she'd be here in hopes of negating our deal, or perhaps she took off with the intent of enjoying her newly gained life."

"You bastard." Inuyasha growled as he darted forward and raised his claws to strike.

"Oh my." Naraku feigned fear as he snapped his fingers.

Inuyasha blinked as someone darted out from the doorway and interposed themselves in front of Naraku, with a breath to spare he realized it was Kagome and quickly altered course so as not to run right into her.

"Thank you my dear, I so despise the stench of mangy mutt." Naraku smirked as the others gaped in surprise.

"Kagome?" Sango asked weakly as she watched the girl take up a defensive stance before Naraku while keeping her head down.

"Very good Slayer." Naraku applauded. "Come my sweet Kagome do you have anything to say to your former friends?"

They all watched on pins and needles as she slowly raised her head until they could see her lifeless eyes. She stared at them for several moments, and when no flash of recognition crossed her features they feared that she was well and truly gone.

"You're going to pay for what you've done Naraku." Inuyasha growled as he climbed to his feet and crouched into a defensive stance.

"Somehow I doubt that." He said as he reached under his armor and pulled out the now purple Shikon no Tama. "For it is I who holds all the cards."

Inuyasha glared at him before turning a pain filled gaze on Kagome. "Kagome I'm so sorry."

But Kagome didn't even acknowledge him as she remained in her defensive stance and Inuyasha's ears wilted in sadness. Naraku couldn't help but grin as he reveled in their sorrow. "Perhaps if you had turned your attentions to the living instead of the death things may have been different. But then you've never been very bright Inuyasha, so perhaps this was the only way it could go."

Kagome cocked her head to the side to glance at Naraku and the moment he nodded she crouched down then drew her sword and leapt towards the somber hanyou.

"Inuyasha move!" Miroku yelled.

"Now, now I'll not have you interfering in this." Naraku said before summoning his minions, among them was Hakudoshi who grinned ferally at them before launching an attack at Sesshomaru.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day." He said as Sesshomaru drew Tokijin to block his attack.

"Strange, most people fear the day of their deaths." Sesshomaru commented cool-y as he focused all his attention on the incarnation, he was loathe to do it especially since Inuyasha was known for copious amounts of stupidity and could very likely hurt the Miko unintentionally.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he dodged another one of Kagome's attacks, the moment he had some breathing room he did a quick glance around to find the others were battling against Naraku's minions. "Come on Kagome snap out of it! This isn't you! The real Kagome would never let Naraku control her like a puppet!" He exclaimed as he ducked down low then darted forward in an attempt to wrestle her weapon from her hands, but the moment his skin came into contact with the blade her powers sparked and he leapt away with a yelp.

But Kagome said nothing as she continued her advancement, it was then Inuyasha was truly beginning to understand just how much she'd changed and how much she'd learned thanks to her time in the future and under the tutelage of his brother. As a matter of fact the only thing he had going for him was in her current state she was somewhat sluggish and clumsy.

"Come on Kagome I know a part of you is still in there somewhere." He said as he continued to dodge. "Look what happened three years ago... that was my fault Kagome. I let Kikyou talk me into sending you home because she promised we could be together then, and I was worried about you getting killed... your my best friend Kagome, the only one who's ever truly excepted me for who I am. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you... and I was so afraid I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

As he spoke he began to notice that her movements were becoming more sluggish, taking it as a sign that she was beginning to fight against her bonds, he let it all go.

"I convinced the others to make you leave, telling them it was because I wanted you safe... and I did Kagome I swear I did." He pleaded. "And when you came back... I didn't want to accept the fact that we hurt you and it was all my fault, I pushed all those thoughts away and convinced myself that things would go back to the way they were... Kami the reason I tried to piss you off so damn bad that one day was because I was trying to get you to sit me! I miss that Kagome, I miss all the fights we used to have, and I miss the way you always managed to cheer me up when I was down, fuck I even miss all your bitching and complaining!"

"You can try all you like Inuyasha, my power is to strong for you to overcome." Naraku laughed as he continued to watch from his perch. "The wench is mine from now on and I won't give her up so easily."

"Shut the fuck up you asshole if anybody's gonna call her a wench it's gonna be me!" Inuyasha yelled. "You aren't the one she saved from a sealing spell, you aren't the one she sits when she's pissed off, and you sure as hell aren't the one who eats all her ramen!"

Naraku blinked in surprise at that before he broke out in laughter while the others told him to knock it off and pay attention to what was going on. "Even in the end you never fail to amuse mutt." Naraku said once he'd contained his mirth.

"Damnit Kagome can't you see I'm trying the only way I know how?" Inuyasha exclaimed in exasperation. "I don't know what else you want me to do. Fuck I never know what I'm doing anymore without you."

"Tell her your sorry Inuyasha!" Sango called out as she used her boomerang as a shield. "Ask her for forgiveness!"

Inuyasha dared a glance at Sango, it was a stupid move on his part because Kagome seemed to be waiting to act until his attention was diverted. And the moment it was she darted forward and impaled him with her sword. Inuyasha cried out as her powers began to chew away at his youki, it was only a matter of time before she would purify it completely and then he would die. "I... I'm sorry Kagome." He said softly as they sank to their knees together. "I... know if there's anyone... who isn't so deserving of... your forgiveness... it's me... but I'm asking... for it anyway."

He did his best to block out the pain as he gazed into her lifeless eyes, and once he'd finished speaking he felt his heart sink when there was still no response. And then it happened, all at once there was a crack of thunder, louder than any crack of thunder he'd ever heard; along with that there was a flash of light in her eyes before Naraku roared in anger as his power was destroyed by her purity.

Kagome blinked once, then twice, before her gaze landed on Inuyasha's face. "Inu...yasha?"

"Oh Kag... Kagome." He said as he sagged in relief.

She blinked in confusion before looking down and gasping, quickly she gripped him by the shoulder and yanked her sword out. "Oh Inuyasha." She said as she pressed her hand to the wound and called her powers forth only to find they weren't where they should've been. "My... powers." She said, her voice trembling as she gripped him by the arms and turned a panicked expression on him. "Inuyasha I can't use my powers, I can't heal you!"

"Do you... forgive me Kagome?" He asked instead.

"What?" She frowned in confusion.

"I said... I was... sorry, do you... forgive me?" He pressed, he knew he had little time left, her powers had destroyed the majority of his youki and it would take to long for it to be restored enough to heal him.

"Yes Inuyasha I forgive you." She said brokenly as the thunder wailed overhead. "Though I don't know why you big idiot."

"Me neither... but I'm glad... you did." He said with a soft smile.

"Just hang on." She said as she glanced around to find the sights and sounds of battle all around them, she dared a glance at the palace to find Naraku glaring at her with madness in his eyes as he clutched the jewel in his hand, trying to will it into gaining control of her once more. For whatever reason it wasn't working and she was glad for it. _Why can't I use my powers?_

_Kikyou still holds your soul Kagome. _Storm said softly.

"Damnit." She cursed as she looked back at Inuyasha. "Where is Kikyou Inuyasha?"

"In... the woods." He said, by now it was getting hard to breath and his vision kept blurring and dimming. "She couldn't... handle the...pain... of betrayal... pain that... I caused."

"Would you just shut up and save your strength, I'll think of something." She growled as she moved so he was resting his weight against her, even then she knew she couldn't stop the bleeding.

"It's... alright." He said. "I'm not... afraid to die... not anymore."

"Come on you can't talk like that." She said as war continued to rage, by this time the area was swarming with Naraku's minions though they remained unmolested for the time being. _Come on Kagome think... fuck why can't anything go right for a change? Haven't I done enough for you yet?!_

The last part had been directed at the Kami and though she really wasn't expecting a response she got one, though she couldn't say for sure if she was happy for it or not. The gate was blocked from their sights but there was no mistaking the direction the blood curdling scream was coming from.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha breathed as his body started to grow heavy.

"Better late than never." Kagome muttered then watched as the elder Miko tore through the ranks of youkai, her reiki was spiking sporadically and when Kagome got a good look at her face she realized she'd gone mad from the pain. _Well duh she's never had what it takes to carry that kind of pain. _She thought dimly as Kikyou quickly closed the distance between them.

Too late Kagome saw the dagger in her hand and being pinned down by Inuyasha's weight she knew there was no avoiding it. _Well hell that's not what I expected._

Inuyasha saw the dagger as well and the moment he knew just who it was intended for he used the last of his strength and leapt to his feet effectively putting himself right in it's path.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed as she watched in horror.

There was no sense in Kikyou's eyes as she plunged the dagger into her mates chest, no sense as she continued to scream; time slowed to a crawl as Inuyasha's strength failed him and even as he gripped onto her arms he knew she wasn't strong enough to hold them both up.

Kagome scrambled out of the way then watched as they both toppled over and into the dirt, when neither of them moved she scrambled over to find something of Kikyou must have realized what was going on because she was muttering Inuyasha's name over and over as she shook him. One look at Inuyasha's face though and she knew what Kikyou refused to acknowledge; Inuyasha was dead, the dagger she had wielded found purchase in his heart.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou continued to chant. "Wake up Inuyasha wake up, we're supposed to be happy, please wake up Inuyasha, please."

"He's dead Kikyou." Kagome said softly as the thunder wailed overhead.

Kikyou's head snapped up at that and the moment her eyes landed on Kagome she screeched and lunged for her. "You! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed as she attempted to scratch at her eyes but was failing dismally because Kagome had gained a hold on her wrists.

"Kagome!" Sango called out as she dispatched another oni before three more jumped up in it's place to block her from view.

"When are you gonna learn bitch, everything that's happened is because of YOU!" Kagome exclaimed through her teeth as she used a knee to propel Kikyou up and over her head. Quick as lightning she rolled over and struggled to reach her sword as Kikyou struggled to her feet.

"I swear I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Kikyou screamed before lunging at her once more.

Kagome finally managed to get a grip on her sword and without thinking brought it up then watched as Kikyou ran right into it. She watched as her pupils dilated to pinpricks while gaping at the sword thrust through her middle. "It didn't have to be this way Kikyou." Kagome said softly. "If only you'd stopped trying to run away from everything... things might have been different."

Kikyou lifted her gaze to stare at her dumbly then flinched as the whole of Kagome's soul was ripped free of her body before shooting straight across and back to where it belonged. Kagome grunted at the impact and nearly passed out as the ever present pain swirled within her, then it was pushed back once more with the help of Storm and his emotional barrier.

"I just wanted to be happy." Kikyou whispered as the other souls that had kept her body going for so long broke free.

"Happiness is overrated." Kagome said as she watched the life fade from her predecessor and within moments her body returned to its original form before cracking; Kikyou let out one last piercing scream before her body exploded in a cloud of clay chunks and debris.

~*~

Meanwhile, as the altercation between Kagome and Inuyasha had progressed, Sesshomaru quickly dealt with Hakudoshi then started to head in their direction only to be waylaid by numerous oni. He cursed under his breath as he began to lay into them with sword and whip, losing track of just how many oni he'd dispatched.

Miroku, Sango and Koga tried just as hard to get to the two but they faced the same problem as Sesshomaru and it was only a matter before they were separated from each other and they all knew something had to happen soon if they were going to get out of this alive. Seriously though, hose how many oni could Naraku have on his side anyway?

Occasionally they were able to catch sight of one another as well as Kagome and Inuyasha and when Kikyou had made her appearance they feared the worst. Several moments later Sango broke free only to skid to a halt as Kagome dropped to her knees next to the fallen hanyou and a quick glance told her Kikyou was no where to be found. "Kagome!" She called out as she dispatched another oni then made her way over to her. "Kagome what-"

"He's dead." Kagome said softly as the thunder continued to rumble, only sheer force of will was keeping the rain from pouring down on them.

"What happened Kagome?" Sango asked as she knelt next to her.

"We killed him." She said as she raised her head to peer at her, sorrow lining every inch of her face. "Sure I was mad at him and yes i wanted him to tell me he was sorry. I even wanted to beat him up and ask him how could he do such a thing to me... but i never really wanted him dead Sango... I swear it. And Kikyou? All she wanted was for them to be happy..."

"Hey what happened isn't your fault Kagome, if anything it's ours." She said as she rested a hand on her shoulder. "We were given the chance to prove ourselves to you, to prove that we trusted you and we failed so horribly. If it hadn't been for that... Naraku would've never gained control of you."

"I'm so tired of all the mistakes." She said moved to gaze out over the courtyard and the mass mayhem that was taking place. "Why did this have to happen to us? What did we ever do to earn such punishment?"

"I don't know." Sango said softly. "Maybe it was supposed to be a blessing in disguise... maybe we all overlooked it and this is the result of that."

"Maybe." She said, not sounding all that convinced. Finally after a moment she shook her head then looked down at Inuyasha one last time. "But whatever the case, I intend to do whatever it takes to fix it."

Sango started a pit when Kagome picked up her sword and jumped to her feet. "Where are you going?"

"To finish this once and for all."

~*~

**A/N:** *sniff sniff* this was kind of a hard chapter for me to write, sure throughout this whole story i've portrayed Inuyasha as a really big dumbass but i've always kinda had a soft spot for the guy, he's like one of those retarded friends who does all kinds of stupid things but you love him for that- even if you want to strangle him- and Kikyou well i'm so/so when it comes to her, sometimes i like her and sometimes i don't. This is one of those times where i didn't really. So the final battle has begun and coming up next it's Kagome vs. Naraku in a no holds barred grudge match. DUN DUN DUN

P.S. Thank you all for your words of encouragement, with your help my muse has been complying with my wishes (crazy moments not withstanding). She and i both really like you guys and your reviews add fuel to our writing fire!! So thank you soooooo much from the bottom of my shoes... er bag of chips... er what ever *sighs* you get my drift right?


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: **ZOMG you guys wouldn't believe what happened! I had almost this whole chapter written out and then my computer froze and I lost ALL OF IT!!! GAH CURSE YOU SQUISHY FOR MAKING ME WRITE WITHOUT STOPPING TO SAVE!!!! I want to cry right now I'm so upset with myself, it was a great chapter, almost completely perfect with the way it was ARGH *starts pulling hair out while Squishy cowers in the corner and sucks her thumb* .

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Kagome wasted no time in heading straight for Naraku; in fact she was so determined to get to him to end this that she didn't even stop to fight, opting to simply disembowel any oni to cross her path without pausing once. Sango for her part covered her back and took out any oni that intended on ambushing the determined Miko.

"Naraku get ready to die." Kagome called out as soon as she was close enough.

"You know it's such a pity you broke free of my hold over you." He sighed. "I was so looking forward to using you in various ways."

"I'd rather rot in hell then let you touch me." She hissed.

"Well then why don't we see if that can be arranged?" He hissed as his form began changing.

Kagome shielded her eyes as part of the roof and building were destroyed in the act and once it was done she shook her head and peered up to find Naraku was now part humanoid and part creepy spider. "Ugh you are the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"I'll be the last thing you see wench." He roared as he lunged forward to attack.

"Kagome!" Sango called out as the Miko dove out of the way and turned it into a controlled tumble before leaping up to strike and remove the leg closest to her.

"I'll take you apart piece by piece if I have to." Kagome growled as Naraku writhed in pain a moment before laughing as the leg began to regenerate. "Fuck."

"Good luck with that Miko, I possess more power than you could possibly imagine." He sneered.

"Whatever too bad you don't have the brains to use it properly." She muttered as she flung out her hand, sending a volley of purification orbs. Some of them went wide of the mark but the ones that hit had to have hurt like hell. Then before he could recover she sent out another wave then another before darting over to Sango. "Go and find Kagura, tell her to do it now!"

"What-"

"Just go!" She yelled before turning her attention back to her enemy.

Sango dared a glance around, hoping to find the wind youkai nearby, when she couldn't find her she headed for the nearest building to see if she was inside. "Kagura?" She called out as she darted from room to room, when no response was forthcoming and her search was completed she ran out and headed for the next building. That one was almost empty so she wasted no time in heading back out to the courtyard in search of another building she could check.

While she was frantic in her search Kagome paid no attention to anything save for the monster before her. "I don't care what I have to do, but before this day is done you will be dead." She promised.

"Small words from an even smaller foe." He taunted. "What do you possibly think you can do wench? Especially when you're all alone?"

"Who said anything about her being alone?" Someone called out.

Naraku spared a glance around the courtyard to find nothing and just when he turned back to face Kagome, the owner voice popped up from behind; it turned out to be Koga and quick as lightning he took out Naraku's hind legs with his wakizashi. Naraku howled in pain as he whipped around and started swinging.

Koga was successful in dodging the first swipe but inadvertently put himself directly in the path of the second, the air left his lungs in a whoosh as he was propelled across the courtyard and through the wall of a building.

"Koga!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Looks like the mutt is down and out for the count." Naraku purred as he once again turned to face Kagome.

"Ha! You obviously don't know Koga that well now do you?" She smirked as she flung her hand out to send more orbs flying his way then dodged to the side as a tentacle shot out of his back and straight for where she'd been standing. "Is that the best you can do ya freak?"

"Oh my dear Ka-go-me, I'm capable of so much more." He promised as he sent another tentacle flying.

Sango had made it halfway across the courtyard when a group of oni had moved to block her from reaching her destination; with a muttered curse she sent Hiraikostu flying and smirked in satisfaction as they were shredded to bits. The moment she'd caught the giant boomerang she continued on her way, taking out any and every oni that dared block her from her goal.

High above Miroku sat atop Kirara while tossing sutras at any oni to cross their path, then once they were subdued Kirara would move in for the kill. If it hadn't been for the samiyosho he'd have let his Wind Tunnel free and they would be able to join Kagome in her fight against Naraku, but as always they were there so he was forced to resort to other means.

"Come on Kirara we're almost done." He said as he patted the neko's neck. Kirara roared in response then altered course to confront another group of oni heading their way.

Once they'd dispatched them Miroku glanced down to find Sesshomaru taking on a small army all on his own and he caught sight of Sango just before she disappeared into a building that somehow had a large hole in the side of it.

Sango spared a glance in each room before coming to a stop next to a pile of rubble. "What happened to you?" She asked Koga as she started pulling debris off of him.

"Eh you know, the usual." He muttered as he pushed a rather heavy beam off of him.

"I think the last of Naraku's forces have joined the battle, you should help Miroku and Sesshomaru so you can all help Kagome."

"What are you doing?" He asked as he climbed to his feet and shook himself free of dust.

"I'm looking for Kagura, Kagome said to tell her the time is now for their plan."

"Oh right I forgot about that." He said. "Alright run along and find the wind bitch, I'll go help the others."

"Got it." She said and with that they both left the building. She headed for the last building while Koga headed for the group of oni that Sesshomaru was working on. "Kagura?"

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

"It's me Sango."

"Thank Kami Sango you've got to help me!" Kagura exclaimed.

Sango followed the sound of her voice until she came to a screen, the moment she'd pushed it aside she understood the problem. Kagura was chained to a wall with shackles that were glowing slightly. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it just find a way to get me out of here." She growled while shooting a dirty look at the corner of the room.

Sango followed her gaze to find Kanna standing there with her Mirror and the heart of Naraku in her arms. "Right, I'll be right back."

"Hurry!" Kagura called after her before turning back to Kanna. "I don't care what you say I'm taking that heart and I'm killing it as soon as I'm free."

"It is a strange thing, to wish to be free." Kanna said in her flat monotone.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

As soon as Sango was out of the building she looked around until a thought popped into her head, another moment of searching and she found her target. "Sesshomaru-sama please I need your help!"

Sesshomaru waited until he'd dispatched his latest victim before shooting a glare over his shoulder at the Slayer. _As if I would help someone responsible for the Miko's capture._

"Please Sesshomaru-sama, it concerns yours and Kagome's plan." She pleaded.

"Hn." He said as understanding set in, he spared a glance to Koga.

"Don't worry about me just go!" Koga growled as he took out two oni with a single swipe of his claws.

Sesshomaru nodded once then darted over to where the Slayer stood. "What is it Slayer?"

"Naraku's got Kagura chained to the wall with magic infused shackles." She said.

"I see." He said as he walked past her and headed into the building.

Kagura looked up and blinked in surprise before sighing. "And this is the help she gets."

"Where is the heart Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Right there- no wait!" She exclaimed as Sesshomaru made to make a move on Kanna. "Kagome and I had a deal, just get me out of these things and I'll carry out my part."

"You'd better be telling the truth." He growled as he advanced on her. "Or no amount of running will spare you from my wrath."

"I promise." She swore.

He nodded once then called forth his poison, with a few swipes of his claws the shackles and magic surrounding them dissolved into a puddle of goo. "See to your part wench." With that he spun on his heel and left the room.

"Sesshomaru-sama please wait!" Sango called out before he could get too far ahead of her. "Look I know what we did was wrong, and you'd rather leave things the way they were… but she forgave him Sesshomaru-sama and despite what you may think…. We need him."

Sesshomaru had stopped when she called out to him and once he'd processed her words he spared a glance over his shoulder at her. "Just what are you talking about Slayer?"

~*~

"My, my you're starting to look a little tired Ka-go-me." Naraku sneered.

"Are you kidding I could go all day." She panted as she popped out of another controlled tumble; the fact of the matter was she was getting tired. Half the time she was either dodging him, or trying to send enough purification at him in hopes of doing some real damage.

"Honestly what do you possibly think you can do?" He sneered. "You are weak and pathetic, you don't know how to stand on your own at all."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing she won't have to try."

Kagome blinked and looked over as Miroku, Kirara, and Koga joined her; frowning in confusion she glanced around to find that the courtyard had been cleared of oni and now things were oddly silent.

"Ah as always the cavalry comes just in the nick of time. Very well then you shall all meet your deaths together!" He hissed as he thrust a leg out with the intention of sweeping them off their feet so he might crush them.

They managed to evade his strike by the thinnest of margins and before he could retract his leg, Kirara leapt through the air to sink her fangs into the appendage. Not giving him a chance to recover Koga darted forward and started hacking at him with his wakizashi while Kagome threw purification orbs and Miroku let his sutras fly.

They battled a few moments longer before the four pulled back a bit to regroup. "Alright we need to think of something else because this isn't working." Kagome muttered as she eyed the evil hanyou.

"Where the hell is that mutt with his sword when you need him the most?" Koga growled.

Kagome frowned and was just about to tell him Inuyasha was dead when the most surprising thing happened.

"Keh, who the hell you calling a mutt ya shit for brains?"

Quick as lightning Kagome spun around to find a smirking Inuyasha with a fully transformed fang resting against his shoulder; she gaped as he strolled towards them at a leisurely pace, almost as if he were taking a walk in the woods and not heading into battle. "Inuyasha?" She gasped.

"The one and only wench." He said as he came to a stop and broke into a grin.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed again as she threw herself at him. "You're alive!"

"Now this is the Kagome I remember." He murmured as he held her tightly.

"Well, well if this isn't and unpleasant surprise." Naraku sneered. "And here I thought you'd be happy to hear of his demise before refusing to revive him Sesshomaru."

Kagome pushed herself away from Inuyasha and peered over his shoulder to find both Sesshomaru and Sango were headed in their direction; the moment she understood what had happened she smiled at Sesshomaru to thank him for fixing her mistake.

"My reasons for my actions are entirely beyond your understanding Naraku." Sesshomaru said without taking his gaze off of her.

"Well alright then what say we get to the fighting here already?" Koga said as he grinned wickedly.

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha said before darting forward while swinging his fang and caling out 'Wind Scar!'.

"Well then shall we?" Miroku suggested.

"Yes we shall." Koga said.

Kagome watched as the rest of her friends took off with the intention of opening a can of whoop-ass on their enemy; well all of them save for one. "But why?" She asked curiously as she turned back to gaze up at Sesshomaru.

"Because despite his actions you were saddened by his death." He murmured as he closed the remaining distance between them.

"I'm still not getting it." She shook her head, she'd never thought in a million years that Sesshomaru could be bothered to save his brother, no matter who it was who did the asking.

"Then perhaps this will explain it." He said as he reached into his haori to pull something out then held his hand out to show her what lay inside. In the exact center of his palm sat an exquisitely crafted ring complete with a single blood ruby. "I like you Kagome, and I would be honored if you would permit me to court you."

"Come again?" She asked as she blinked and looked up at him.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" He sighed.

"But… what about your girl?" She asked in confusion.

"Silly little onna, you are the girl I was referring to."

She couldn't help but rock back on her heels in surprise. "Are you joking?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well…"

"Are you saying no?" He frowned.

"Well… no but…" She trailed off as she frowned in thought; she still wasn't quite getting all of this just yet and now was hardly the time to be dealing with such things. And just when she was about to tell him that something clicked in her mind and it all fell into place. "But… why?"

"You are everything I've ever looked for in a mate… and then some." He said softly.

It was then the pain she'd carried for so long seemed to lessen until it was nothing more than a dull ache; even more she suddenly realized that in the past couple months she'd come to care for the stoic daiyoukai standing before her. But when he'd told her he'd already found a girl she'd pushed those thoughts aside; besides she always figured there was no place in her life for such things as love and happiness. "You have really shitty timing." She muttered while thinking if only he'd said something sooner then maybe some things could have been avoided.

"You suggested I be myself Miko." He said dryly. "And I did not wish to say anything until I felt the time was right."

"Well your sense of timing sucks then."

"What is your answer Miko, it's only a matter of moments before the others realize we are not partaking in the battle."

She couldn't help but glance over her shoulder then smirked when she found her friends were doing their best to give Naraku hell, after a moment she turned back to face him and smiled fully. "Alright but-" And here she held a finger up to forestall his reaction. "We really need to talk about a few things, like you beating around the bush and having bad timing."

"So noted, Kagome." He smirked.

"Hey you said my-" And before she could finish he swooped in to claim her lips; she was only surprised for a moment before she sighed and returned the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her tightly to him.

Unfortunately there was still the pressing knowledge that a battle was being waged several feet away from him; that and air was suddenly becoming a needed thing so she pushed on him a bit to get his attention. He sighed before nipping at her bottom lip once more then finally pulled away.

"Wow." She said as she panted to catch her breath.

"Indeed Miko." He smirked before letting her go and taking her left hand to slide the ring over her ring finger, she couldn't help but grin when she found it fit perfectly.

"Alright so what say we go and kick some freaky spider-ass." She suggested. "After all, there ain't no room for a happy ending if he doesn't go."

"Agreed." He said as he pulled her to him then leapt into the air, forming his cloud as he did so. "Are you ready Kagome?"

"Like you wouldn't believe Sesshomaru." She said as her eyes took on a fierce glint of determination. _I guess I want my happy ending after all._

~*~

**A/N:** okay so I think my computer crashing was a sign that this chapter needed to be rewritten cuz now I'm way happier with it than I was before :D anywho only a couple chapters to go but unfortunately this is all your gonna get from me until tomorrow night, sorry but work calls. Leave a review and let me know what you think! ~QW


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder just in time to watch as Kagome and Sesshomaru landed with Sesshomaru's cloud dissipating the moment his feet touched the ground. "What the hell took you so long?"

"None of your damn business that's what." Kagome said as she drew her sword. "Come on we've got some freaky-spider…thing to kill."

"Now you're speaking my language." He grinned as he tightened his grip on his fang. "So let's do this already."

"You got it." She said as she darted forward; flinging a hand out to send a volley of purifying orbs straight at her target as she did so.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said before his brother could walk away.

"What now Inuyasah? " He growled.

"Just… don't hurt her like I did alright?" He said. "She doesn't deserve it."

"Unlike you brother, I am not a fool." He said before straightening and continuing on his way.

Inuyasha glared at him a moment then sighed and shook his head before darting forward; the conversations could wait for after the battle, right now they had a mad hanyou to kill.

"Well, well how good of you to join us." Naraku said as Kagome joined Sango and Miroku.

"Don't get too excited." She growled. "This ends now."

"Ha-ha that's what you think wench." He laughed as he called on the power of the Shikon once more.

"What the-" Sango trailed off then bit off an exclamation as Naraku began to grow even bigger than he already was.

"Get back!" Kagome exclaimed as she gripped her by the arm and started running.

Naraku laughed as he watched the fools scramble to get out of the way as his transformation continued, within moments he was taller than the trees and took up over half the courtyard. "Now then!" He boomed. "Let's play."

"I swear if I ever see another spider after today I'm going to flip." Kagome muttered as she glared up at him.

"Got any good ideas? We could use one right about now." Koga said.

"Spread out, surround him on all sides." She said. "That way he can't attack us all at once and we can keep up the attacks."

"Got it." Sango said as she leapt onto Kirara's back and urged her forward.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said before she could run off. "Don't get yourself killed."

"I'll try my best." She said with a crooked grin.

Naraku watched them as they spread out until he was completely surrounded. "Ah so this is to be your strategy is it? Not very original if you ask me."

"Who cares so long as it gets the job done." Kagome shrugged before sending a volley of purification orbs at him while Miroku threw sutras and Sango let loose her boomerang.

As soon as they'd unleashed their attacks, the youkai in their group took their turn. Within moments they were all attacking simultaneously and Naraku was beginning to discover just how effective the maneuver was. _No! They will not defeat me!_

_Man I sure as hell hope Kagura hurries her ass up, he__'__s just too big for us to do much damage. _Kagome thought as she ducked under a leg then brought her sword up to slice it off.

~*~

The moment Sesshomaru and Sango had left the room, Kagura had approached her sister. "Give me the heart Kanna."

"Master does not wish it." She said in her flat monotone.

"Damnit I don't care what he ordered you to do, you will give me that heart!" She exclaimed. "We're this close to being free Kanna, can't you see that?"

"It is a strange thing to wish to be free."

"What do you mean?" Kagura huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why wouldn't you want to be free?"

"Master provides for us."

"Yeah and he abuses us and holds our very lives in his hands!" She hissed. "This is not living Kanna, this is the bare minimal of existence, why can't you see that?"

"I see many things Kagura." She said as she flicked her wrist, in response her mirror flashed before showing a scene of death and destruction. "This is our future."

"If Naraku wins?"

"Yes."

"Then he can't win." She stated. "So give me the heart already."

"Wait." She said as she flicked her wrist once more and the scene changed to a night sky filled with stars. "This is what will be if Master loses."

"It's a picture of the sky." She frowned. "What's your point?"

"If Naraku loses then this world will be destroyed."

Kagura couldn't help but blink in surprise at that. "When?"

"A very long time from now, but it will still end."

"Everything has an ending if you think about it. What would make this world any different?"

"Either way you are not free." She said. "Either way you will die."

"Then let my death be of my own violation and not that of Naraku's." She said. "Just let me live long enough to discover what it's like to truly be free."

Kanna studied her for several moments with her dead eyes; and just when Kagura was beginning to lose hope Kanna nodded and held up the infant that was Naraku's heart. "Still, it is a strange thing to wish to be free."

~*~

Kagome coughed to clear her throat of dust as she struggled to push herself into a sitting position; Naraku hadn't taken kindly to being surrounded and wailed upon by so many people at once, it wasn't long before his rage overtook him and he began to fight like the devil himself.

The pack was not faring well and she knew it was only a matter of time until they met their ends… unless a miracle of some sort happened to pull their asses out of the fire. _Just so long as we don't end up in the frying pan in the process, I think I can live with that._ She thought as she struggled to climb out from under the debris created when she'd crashed through the side of another building.

"Kagome?" Sango called out frantically.

"I'm alright!" She called out as she felt her temple to find it covered in blood. "Go on I'll be right there."

"Alright."

She sighed as she dropped her hand and picked her way across the uneven floor and piles of junk until she reached the hole caused by her very ungraceful entrance. "Well you can mark 'what it feels like to get tossed through a wall' off your list of things to be experienced before you die." She muttered as she peered into the courtyard.

Like her, Inuyasha and Koga had both been thrown into various walls and her quick scan told her they were still out of the picture, Miroku was pressing his hand against his side as he continued to toss sutras while Sango continually threw then caught Hiraikotsu atop Kirara's back. And as always Sesshomaru was still in pristine condition as he fought though there was no way anyone could miss the blood red color that had settled in his eyes and she figured he was pretty pissed. _Well he did have to watch you get flung into a wall._ She mused while wondering just how long it would take before he transformed. _Right so what are we going to do? We can't keep this up._

"Kagome." A voice hissed from the side of the building.

She glanced at Naraku to ensure he was occupied before skipping out of the building and jogging around the side to find Kagura of all people, and in her hands the heart of Naraku. "Shit!" She hissed. "Where the hell have you been and are you sure that's it?"

"Yes." Kagura whispered as she gripped onto the infant.

"Well why haven't you killed it yet?" She growled.

"Even if we kill the heart, Naraku possesses the Shikon no Tama, that will sustain him no matter what." She sighed.

"Fuck." She muttered as she dropped her gaze while chewing on her lip. "Wait, if you killed it though- would it be enough to distract him?"

"Yes I believe so."

"Right, stay hidden and watch for my signal. As soon as you see it, kill that thing and I'll take care of the rest." She said as a plan began to form in her mind.

"Understood." She nodded.

Kagome returned the nod then slipped back into the courtyard. _Alright now how do I get high enough in order to pull this off?_ She asked herself while noting that Inuyasha and Koga were once again in attendance though they both looked worse for the wear. When no other options presented themselves to her, she headed for the one person that would be able to get her in the air. _He is so going to kill me for this._

Sesshomaru spotted Kagome headed his way and the relief he felt manifested in the form of his beast retreating to let him think calmly and rationally once more. But the moment she was close enough he felt his beast well up once more; the entire right side of her face and hair was matted with blood.

"Whoa calm down, it's just a scratch and it's nearly healed." She said as she held her hands up. "Come on you can't go loco on me now I need you."

"Are you alright?" He growled.

"I'm fine, I promise." She said as she glanced at Naraku to ensure the others were keeping him occupied for the moment. "I need to get in the air."

"Explain." He said as he too kept an eye on the situation.

"We don't have time for that, just please trust me. Everything will be alright." _I think._ She thought as she turned pleading eyes up at him.

Sesshomaru sighed but relented and before she knew it they were floating ever upward into the air. "How high?"

"At least 50 feet above Naraku." She said while mentally calling Storm. _Are you still here old friend?_

_My dear Kagome, I never left you._ He chided gently.

_Thanks, for everything._

_You are to welcome my dear, now what do you require of me?_

_I need you to remove the barrier._

_But-_

_I know Storm, but it'll be alright. I need to be completely whole for this and that means taking the good as well as the bad. _She thought as they continued to climb. _I was wrong when I said I didn't know how to run away from something. Because I have been running… for the past three years I've run from my pain because I was too afraid to deal with it; but I'm not afraid anymore Storm. I'm ready to face my pain just as I'm ready to truly face the darkness that surrounds us; can't you see this is the only way?_

_I understand and I know that you are capable of what you say. _He said, his voice tinged with gentle sadness as the thunder rumbled softly on the horizon. _I'm very proud of you Kagome, you have become my favorite charge and if you ever have need…_

_I know, you're just a thought away. _She couldn't help but smile softly.

_Correct, well dear-heart are you ready?_

_As ready as I'll ever be._ She said as she took a breath.

_Then face your fears and pains… and come out victorious._ And with that the barrier shielding her from the pain she'd carried for the last three years fell away, leaving her open to the raw torment she'd been running from.

Sesshomaru flinched as she gasped while clutching her tunic, right above where her heart rested. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

For several moments she couldn't breathe, couldn't even think as the pain overwhelmed her. Finally only the pressing need to destroy Naraku entered her thoughts and she could breathe once more. "I…I'm alright." She said shakily as she brought a hand up to her cheek to realize the tears she'd been holding in for so long had finally won free of their prison.

"Kagome." He said as he put a finger under her chin and turned her face to him, he couldn't help but frown at the sight of those tears. "Why are you crying Kagome."

"Because… because I'm not going to run anymore." She said as she smiled, coupled with her tears he thought it to be the most heartbreakingly beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "It's alright Sesshomaru, everything will be alright."

"I don't understand Kagome."

"Neither do I when it comes to that." She chuckled, and for once it was real laughter and not the cynical laugh he'd grown so accustomed to. "But maybe one day… when I understand I'll fill you in."

"I look forward to it." He said as he stopped their ascent. "We're here."

"Right, time to work," She said as she wiped the tears away and took a deep breath before gazing back up at him. "As soon as I'm gone head down to help the others."

"What do you mean?" He asked as panic began to fill him.

She shook her head. "There's no more time Sesshomaru, this has to be done now if we hope to win this thing. Just please trust me and do as I ask."

"Very well." He said as he swallowed, every instinct in his body was telling him to pull her to him and not let her go.

She smiled once more before leaning over to give him a simple kiss that spoke volumes before pulling back and drawing her sword. Quicker than he thought possible she leapt to her feet and _jumped._

"No!" He exclaimed as he leaned over with his hand extended, but she was already well out of his grasp. He watched in wide-eyed horror as she continued to plummet straight towards Naraku.

"Kagura now!" She screamed with all her might then watched as Naraku froze and looked around before his attention was pulled to the figure standing next to the building.

"Get ready to meet your maker Naraku." Kagome said as she lifted the dagger.

Naraku's eyes widened in surprise as he watched her bring the dagger down and the moment it pierced his heart the infant that carried it opened his eyes and let out a piercing scream that seemed to echo throughout his head. "No!" He roared as he clutched his head, willing the pain to go away. But it only got worse and threatened to envelop him, in his panic he reached for the power of the Shikon to sustain him.

For a moment he thought it wasn't going to work and then he felt the darkness of the Shikon rise up to consume him, sustain him. And then he laughed because he knew he was truly invincible now.

Kagura simply smirked as she tossed the rapidly decaying corpse away. "Go ahead and laugh you fool, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Naraku faltered at that and frowned in confusion before gasps rang out all around him. _What is she talking about?_ He wondered as he glanced around, a nervous dread beginning to fill him.

And then he got his answer in the form of the Miko calling out from _above._ "Hey Naraku! Get ready to kiss your ass goodbye!"

Belatedly he looked up to find Kagome flying straight for him, her sword held out before her and his eyes widened as he watched in horror; he couldn't move, being so mesmerized by the scene before him. _How did she get up there?_ He thought dimly as she rapidly closed the distance between them.

As soon as she was close enough she grinned wickedly before calling forth every ounce of power she possessed until she practically glowed with it, every muscle tensing in anticipation for what was to come while she eyed her target. It was none other than the tainted Shikon no Tama that was resting in the space between where his humanoid body ended and the spider began. _Suck my dick… well if I had one at any rate._

Naraku screamed as her sword sliced through his defenses and then his flesh as her purity fought against the darkness caused by the Shikon and when even that wasn't enough she gave herself over completely. _This is it; I'm not going to lose!_ She thought as she poured everything she had into the vile half-breed.

Her friends watched in wide-eyed wonder as the glow surrounding their little Miko continued to intensify until it was painful to watch the spectacle before them, but no one- not even Sesshomaru, who'd landed just in time to watch her crash into the hanyou- could force themselves to look away.

The pain was excruciating, but she'd dealt with worse and for far longer than a few moments; it was then she realized just why she'd been put through so many trials. _The Kami did it so I would be strong enough for this. _She thought dimly as she pushed her powers further than ever before, inch by inch she sunk further and further into the darkness that was Naraku's soul, then out of nowhere the jewel winked into existence.

She didn't pause to think as she reached out and took hold of it and she didn't cry out as the darkness struck in an attempt to gain control of her; instead all she did was gaze at it to watch as her purification powers did their job, shedding the layers of darkness until the jewel was pure and pink once more.

_If you're going to make the wish then the time is now Kagome. _Storm whispered urgently and she couldn't help but wonder why he sounded so far away.

_Right the wish. _She thought as she closed her eyes and brought the jewel to her chest. "I wish…"

The pack flinched as a flash even brighter than the light already shining blinded them. They blinked and rubbed their eyes then looked back up to find Kagome was nowhere to be found and Naraku was tearing at his chest, almost as if he were trying to rip something out.

Then before they could react he froze solid and let out a piercing scream as he was destroyed from the inside out; the resulting explosion was enough to destroy over half the courtyard and send them flying through the air.

_And then there was silence…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_But only for the moment…_

"Ooh." She groaned as she came to, her vision blurred by the bright and shining light directly overhead. _Wait wasn't it cloudy just a moment ago?_

Deciding she needed to figure out what was going on, Sango forced herself into a sitting position while blinking several times. The moment she could see clearly she frowned in confusion; instead of a war ravaged courtyard she found herself resting in a field. But something was wrong with the colors; they were either too bright or to bland… and there was almost no sound whatsoever.

Another groan forced her out of her thoughts and she looked to find the others pulling themselves out of similar states of disarray.

"Man what the hell happened? I feel like I drank too much demon sake." Koga groaned as he clutched his head.

"Whoa where are we?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced around. "And where's Naraku?"

"Be at peace children, Naraku is no more." A melodious voice called out.

Everyone turned and watched in surprise as a figure began to appear out of thin air, a moment later and a solid being stood before them.

"Midoriko." Miroku whispered as he held his hand up in prayer.

"Yes houshi it is I." She smiled at him before glancing at the others. "Please do not be troubled, your long and tiring fight is now over."

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled as he looked around.

"Do not worry Sesshomaru-sama she will be with us presently." She promised. "Do you have any questions?"

"Where are we?" Sango asked as she glanced around once more.

"Ah yes." She sighed as her smile became tinged with sadness. "I'm afraid you are dead."

"What!" Everyone but Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Please, allow me to explain." She said as she held a hand up. "Kagome didn't know the explosion would occur when she struck the killing blow upon Naraku. If she had she would have warned you."

"So that's it then?" Koga asked.

"No Koga that is not it." She smiled. "Death is the ultimate cleansing, the Kami knew what would happen when Kagome made her decision, you did not see it but Kagome succeeded in reaching the jewel and was able to purify it. Along with that she made the ultimate wish, and it has been granted."

"What was it?" Sango asked.

"She will have to be the one to tell you, but I do not think she will be ready to tell you as of yet." She said.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"She needs time to come to terms with many things, you see in order to defeat Naraku she first had to face the one thing that has been holding her back for so long." She said as she locked gazes with each of them a moment before moving on. "And that is the pain of betrayal, ever since that day on the road Storm has been shielding her from that and while she was able to come to terms with many other things that was the one thing she feared to face."

"So she's still hurting?" Sango asked softly.

"I'm afraid so, do not let this trouble you though it is not as crippling as it once was." She said. "Kagome is as resilient as they come, given time and patience she will one day be able to let go of that pain. Mind you though, she'll never be as she was but she will be more like herself."

"Can we see her now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I believe she is ready now." She smiled before turning to look over her shoulder.

The others followed her gaze to see nothing but the field they sat in, a moment later though and they spotted three figures and like Midoriko they materialized all at once.

"Kohaku." Sango gasped as fresh tears sprang up.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha murmured.

Kagome smiled at everyone before nudging the two ahead, when Kikyou took a step forward Sesshomaru growled. "It's alright Sesshomaru." She promised then smirked. "This is not the Kikyou you knew."

"What the hell does that mean?" Koga asked in confusion.

"The Kikyou that was resurrected and the Kikyou you see before you now are not the same." Midoriko said. "When the witch brought her back she only brought a small part of her, that part just so happened to be all the doubts and fears Kikyou harbored in her soul. Despite the fact we strive to be good, there is always a small part of us that holds those things among others, after all no light can exist without darkness."

"Go on you two." Kagome murmured to them. They both nodded and started walking towards their intended targets while Kagome moved to stand next to Midoriko, quirking her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You were right."

"Of that I am aware, but come do you not have someone you wish to greet as well?" Midoriko asked as her eyes flicked towards Sesshomaru.

"Oops." She said sheepishly before heading in his direction. "Well hey there."

"Hello." He arched an eyebrow as she approached. "The next time you intend on hurling yourself at our enemy, tell me beforehand."

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that?" She asked teasingly.

"Because I will see to it you are restrained so you will be unable to."

"Silly Sesshomaru, that's exactly why I didn't tell you." She said as she reached up and tweaked his nose. "After all it's not like you could have done what I did."

"What succeed in killing us all?"

"Oh relax would you, this is only temporary." She said slyly then grinned when he arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Then why bother with it at all?"

"Can't you see?" She asked as she gestured to Sango who was hugging Kohaku tightly while laughing and crying at the same time; Miroku stood nearby as well, a knowing smile on his face. "And there as well."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to his brother to find Kikyou wrapped tightly in his arms.

"We aren't the only ones who deserve to be happy Sesshomaru." She said softly as she turned back to look up at him.

"And what of the ookami?"

"Did I say I was finished yet?" She arched an eyebrow before whistling. "Come on you guys stop being such slow pokes and get out here already!"

"Coming nee-chan!" A pair of voices yelled; Kagome watched as Koga flinched then leapt to his feet while locking his gaze on the space where she'd appeared.

Moments later Ginta and Hakkaku appeared followed by the rest of Koga's pack, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh as the first two tackled Koga to the ground and started speaking all at once.

"I'm not sure I understand Kagome." He said slowly.

"That's alright, you will sooner or later." She promised as she looked back up at him. "So are you ready or what?"

"Ready for what?"

"_Our _happily ever after."

For once in his life he smiled fully as he pulled her into the circle of his arms. "I am more than ready, my love."

~*~

**a/n: ***sniff sniff* I think I need a kleenix. Man you guys have no idea how hard this chapter was to write, it just wouldn't flow right so I started it over- that's why it took me so long to get it up. And don't worry it's not over yet...... (**REVISED A/N)** i had planned on just doing the epilogue but one of my reviewers reminded me that i have A LOT of crap to wrap up... so there's going to be abother chapter before i do the epilogue! Please don't lynch me if you thought this was the end i'm really sorry about that!!

Kagome: So QW you gonna tell them or what?

QW: What are you talking about Kagome?

Sesshy-kun: I believe she is referring to the completion of this story BB.

QW: Aww Sesshy I love it when you use my alternate nickname (seriously that's what ppl call me in real life LOL)

Sesshy-kun: Hn, I believe I have already found an acceptable mate in the form of the Miko.

Kags: That's right so nyah nyah.

QW: WhAt?! NOOOOOOOOO Sesshy-kun you were supposed to be MINE!!!! WAHHHH

Sesshy-kun: silence your wailing woman or I shall kill you and bathe in your blood.

QW: Do that and I'll make you the bad guy in a story and give Kagome to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: YES!!!

Kags: NOOOOO!!!!

Sesshy-kun: *growls* very well I shall spare you… for now.

QW: *Wipes forehead* Whew and once again I avoid death at the hands of the really freaking hot Killing Perfection!

Squishy: Alright while BB's busy rambling I'll tell you guys just what Kagome and Sesshy-kun were referring to. After I (yup that's right since I'm the muse) provide her with the required imagination to write this one last chapter and then the epilogue this will be the second (out of more than a hundred… or more) story that BB's ever finished! I personally think it's because of my superior genius but don't tell her that! (no idead how this ended up in italics)

QW: *Grabs Squishy and tosses her across the room* Shut up ya twerp it had very little to do with you! *Looks back at readers and coughs politely* Actually what Squishy was trying to say is that the reason I've been able to finish this story is all thanks to you my loyal readers for first off reading my story to begin with and second for all of your wonderful words of praise and encouragement! Shoot if it hadn't been for you I'd probably fill my time by sitting on a street corner trying to beg candy wrappers off of people or something weird like that (I don't do normal well)… anywho back to the matter at hand THANK YOU SO MUCH, truly it means a great deal to me and I appreciate it greatly! And off to write the last chapter and Epilogue I go so stay tuned the super very best is yet to come and it's going to be full of ooey gooey goodness and mush and fluff and all that other stuff that makes you wanna gag LOK JK! (yeah so this is going to be kind of cliche when it comes to the happy ending, if I didn't do that you would probably kill me after all the suffering I've put our characters through)


	31. Chapter 30

**a/n:** okay so i'm a really big liar, there's going to be a few more chapters before this is done, sorry it's taking so long but yeah i'm working on it lol

Chapter Thirty

"So uhh why are we still here?" Koga asked after everything had settled down with his pack and they had all gathered to talk.

"Think of it like a vacation." Kagome shrugged.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's where you take a break and be lazy for a change." She smirked. "Something I think we've all earned."

"I won't argue that." Sango said as she stretched out on the grass then cracked an eye and smiled at Kohaku.

"What about the children Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Oh right." She said before twisting around to look up at Midoriko.

"They're on their way."

"You killed the kids?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Don't be an idiot, their kind of getting a free pass." She said frostily. "Besides we aren't really dead... well not permanently anyway."

"Yeah about that-"

"Don't worry I'll explain as much of it as I can when the kids get here."

"So what was the wish Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome studied her a moment then smiled crookedly. "I'm sorry Sango but I can't tell you that yet."

"Why not?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha hush." Kikyou chided as she rested a hand on his arm. "Kagome has her reasons so be content with that. She will tell you when she's ready."

"Kagome." Midoriko called out before gesturing.

Kagome twisted around once more then watched as the children, Ah Un, and Jaken materialized. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the children's faces while they gazed around in wonder. "And you haven't even seen what the best part is."

"Mama!"

"Kagome!"

She laughed as they both scrambled off of Ah Un then ran straight for her and though she'd braced herself, they both succeeded in knocking her over.

"We missed you Kagome." Rin said.

"I missed you guys to now come on and let me up, I have a surprise for both of you." She said as she hugged each of them.

"What is it? And where are we mama?" Shippo asked as he scrambled off of her and looked around.

"We are in a very special place." She said as she helped Rin climb off of her before pushing herself into a sitting position then continued until she was standing.

"I think I've been here before Kagome." Rin said as she gazed around, a wisdom far beyond her years shining in her eyes.

"That's because you were imp." Kagome said as she smiled before leaning down and whispering to her. "You were here while you were waiting for Sesshomaru."

"But doesn't that mean-"

"Not this time." Kagome said as she tweaked her nose. "We needed a place where we could all talk and this seemed as good as any. Now are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes." She said as the wisdom faded and was replaced with the shining innocence that only a child's eyes could carry.

"Alright now just stand here and look over there." She said as she turned both of them and pointed.

The children fidgeted in nervous filled excitement as they watched several shadows appear and once their forms had wavered into existence they both gasped as their eyes widened.

"You have as much time as you need." Kagome murmured to them while giving them gentle nudges.

She watched in amusement as they took hesitant steps to the four adults that stood waiting for them, and she couldn't help but laugh as Shippo's father beamed in surprise before booming. "Well don't be shy now son get over here so I can make sure that Miko of yours has been treating you right."

"Papa?" Shippo asked hesitantly.

"Well of course it's me silly, who else would I be?" He laughed.

"Papa! Mama!" Shippo exclaimed when he realized he wasn't dreaming and this was real. The moment his hesitation left him, he tore across the field and launched himself at the elder kitsune whom he resembled so much.

Rin was a little bit slower, Kagome could tell she was nervous by the way her fingers toyed with her yukata, that and she kept glancing over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. Finally Kagome turned to look at him out of the corner of her eye. "Will you let her know it's alright? It's not like she can stay here or anything, but she needs this time with her family."

He glanced up at her then sighed as he shifted his gaze back to Rin, when she glanced back he nodded to signal that it was alright. Rin's shoulders sagged in relief as she smiled before turning around and picking up the pace to greet her parents. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Oh Rin!" Her mother exclaimed as she knelt down and held out her arms. "We've missed you so much!"

Kagome watched both happy reunions for several moments before turning around to look at her friends. "Alright we've got some time and there are some people I need to talk to."

"Oh great." Inuyasha groaned.

"Oh don't worry Inuyasha, I plan on saving the maiming for when we get back." She said teasingly. "Now come on the sooner we get this done, the sooner you and Kikyou can talk."

"Oh alright." He grumbled as Kikyou patted his arm reassuringly before he climbed to his feet.

"We'll be back." Kagome promised the others before motioning to Inuyasha so he would follow her.

Nothing was said as they made their way across the field until they were sure that the youkai in their group could not overhear them. Once there Kagome stopped to stare at the bark of a tree for several moments while Inuyasha fidgeted.

Finally she sighed and turned to face him. "You have no idea how hard it's been to travel with you when I've wanted nothing more than to beat you bloody for what you did to me."

"I know." He said softly.

"Out of everyone Inuyasha... your betrayal was the worst." She ground out as her eyes became bright with unshed tears. "After everything we'd been through, all the pain and sadness. I thought that our bond was unshakable and that we'd be there to take care of each other no matter what happened... even if that meant it would be no more than just friendship between us."

"I know Kagome." He said. "I... I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am or how stupid I was. I was being selfish and you got hurt in the process, I knew back then it was the wrong thing to do but you know how I am, there's always that one part of me that expects everything to go back to the way it was. I fooled myself into thinking you just needed time."

"You know for being two hundred years old, you act like your 15." She sighed.

"I know." He said. "I promise I'll try harder in the future."

"You don't really have a choice if you think about it." She smirked. "After all, why do you think Kikyou's really here?"

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"She's coming back with us." She said as if it should be obvious.

"Really?" He asked hopefully then frowned. "But why?"

"Because you need someone who can whip you into shape and not put up with any of your shit." She smirked. "And she and I have already had a real good conversation concerning that. If you think it's going to be a breeze from here on out your dead wrong buddy."

He couldn't help but wince at that. "Is it alright if I just stay here?"

"Well there's always that option to I suppose." She said as she sobered. "After all, you did die in the battle."

"Oh no don't you even think about blaming yourself for that, it wasn't your fault Kagome." He said vehemently. "I'm not going to allow you to take the blame for that."

"Whatever I don't want to argue about it right now." She said with a wave of her hand before turning serious eyes on him. "There's something else I need to tell you, more for my own benefit than for yours. You're probably not going to like it but if I ever hope to get over it... well you need to know."

"What is is?" He asked apprehensively.

"I may have forgiven you Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten. Nor does it mean that I trust you completely once more." She said softly. "The friendship we had in the past is long gone and no matter how hard you try, it's never going to come back. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"No it doesn't mean that we can't be friends again, but don't get pushy about it and even once it gets to that point you need to understand it's not going to be the same." She said. "I am not the same Kagome that you befriended all those years ago... even if I am in her body."

"But we won and you made the wish... wouldn't that go away?"

"My wish has nothing to do with me." She said. "You heard what was said about it, it had to be unselfish and pure. If I had wished for anything for myself then it would have been tainted and I most likely would have become the next Naraku."

"But your the one who defeated Naraku, shouldn't you get some kind of reward for that?"

"Oh don't you worry about me, I was rewarded for a job well done, but that doesn't meant it doesn't have a few strings attached."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you about it only after I've learned to trust you again." She said. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but this is the way it has to be. You're being given a chance to live the life that was stolen by Naraku, and if I tell you now then that knowledge will only taint that."

"Alright then, I'll wait until your ready."

"Thank you." She said. "Now come on I still have to talk to the others and I'm sure you and Kikyou have a few things that need to be cleared up as well."

"Right."

With that they returned to the group and as soon as Inuyasha took Kikyou by the hand and led her off to speak to her, Kagome turned her gaze to Sango. "Can I speak to you?"

"Sure." She said as Kohaku patted her shoulder.

Once again she waited to speak until they were away from the others. "What is it?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Inuyasha." She said. "I need you to understand that just because I've forgiven you does not mean that I've forgotten what's happened, nor does it mean that I am able to trust you once more."

"Yes I gathered as much." She said softly. "And I want you to know that I've already thought about it, after what happened in the village... well I have no excuse for my actions and I wouldn't blame you for being angry with me. I only hope that given enough time you will once again be able to trust me and I want you to know that I'll always love you as a sister of my soul."

"I knew you'd be more understanding than Inuyasha." She quirked her lips into a half smile then sighed and turned serious. "It's going to take time Sango, just how much I don't know yet. I've been putting off dealing with this for the past three years and it's had ample time to build up. What I'm asking for is your patience and I need you to accept the fact that things are never going to be exactly as they were. We're both different people and no amount of time or events can change us back to the way we were."

"I know." She said softly. "And I promise I'll try my best, but please don't be angry if I slip up from time to time."

"Of course, after all everyone makes mistakes." She said then added. "Just try not to do a repeat of your past mistakes huh?"

Sango smiled sadly at that. "Don't worry Kagome, that's one lesson I never want to have to learn again."

"Good." She said before turning to watch as Kohaku spoke with Koga about something or other. "Naraku told me what he'd done when he took control of me, I'm sorry about that Sango."

"It's not your fault Kagome." She said as she watched her brother as well. "Like I said before, I knew Kohaku wasn't ready and it's my own fault for allowing our father to bring him with us. What happened to him was no one's fault but my own."

"Oh not entirely but yes mistakes were made." She said as she turned back to study her. "Are you ready to give it another shot, to see to it he lives the kind of life he deserves?"

"What? You mean-"

"Yes Sango, when we return so will he." She said as her features softened into a sad smile.

Sango couldn't help but pull her into a hug as she began sobbing. "Oh Kagome, thank you... thank you so much!"

"Your welcome." She murmured as she returned the hug. "Now pull yourself together hm? You and he have a lot to discuss."

"Right." She said as she let go and tried to get herself under control.

Once she was in control they returned to the group and Kagome motioned for Miroku to join her while Sango returned to her brother to tell him the news.

"You are to kind to us Lady Kagome, even when we are most undeserving." He said once they were alone.

"I know, but don't question it hm? Otherwise I might be forced to change my mind and if I do that well Midoriko won't be very happy with me."

"I would never dream of questioning your logic My Lady." He laughed weakly.

"Whatever." She said. "So how does it feel to be free of your curse?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." He said as he held up his hand to study it. "The Wind Tunnel has been a part of my entire life, and while I am glad that I will no longer share my father's fate..."

"It's going to take some getting used to." She mused.

"Yes."

"Well don't worry about that, I'm sure Sango and Kohaku will keep you plenty busy."

"Yes I imagine they will."

"I forgave you houshi." She said as she held a finger up. "But that doesn't mean I've forgotten, nor does it mean we're back to the friendship we once had."

"I understand Lady Kagome." He said. "I guessed that you would need time to come to terms with your feelings and that no one can force you into making a decision that would please us."

"Good, so long as you know."

"May I ask why you never told me just how much pain you were in because of your soul?"

She sighed as she shifted her gaze to the scenery around them. "It wouldn't have mattered."

"Why?"

"Because that's what fate intended for me, and thanks to that I was able to deal with everything that I had been putting off for the last three years." She said as she looked back at him. "Learning to cope with that pain made me strong enough to cope with the pain you guys caused, and as a result I was able to draw on what was necessary to defeat Naraku in the end."

"It was quite the sight if I do say so myself."

"I bet it was." She mused. "Enjoy this time Miroku, enjoy the gift you've been given in Sango."

"I intend to My Lady."

"Good." She said then from one moment to the next she had him by the front of his robes and her eyes were blazing with fury. "You'd better because if I so much as hear anything that leads me to believe you are being unfaithful or using your lame excuse to feel other girls up, I will break every single bone in your body. Do. You. Get. Me?"

"Y-Yes of c-course." He stammered as he gape at her.

"Good." She said as she held him a moment longer to ensure she'd gotten her point across, once she was she let him go and blinked the fury away. "I'm glad we're at an understanding Miroku."

"A-as am I Lady Kagome." He said as he brought a shaking hand to his sweat-slicked forehead.

"Alright then how about we go back to the others I need to talk to a couple more people." She said. "And after that we go back to the real world."

"Understood."

The next person she spoke to was Koga and there was no doubt in her mind that Sesshomaru wasn't overtly pleased at that idea. She shot him a warning glance to keep him silent before moving to walk next to the wolf.

"So you have your pack back." She mused.

"Yeah Sango mentioned something about Kohaku going back with her so I figured that's why they were here." He said. "Thanks a lot Kagome, you have no idea how much that-"

"I know Koga." She smiled as she looked up at him. "Listen there's a reason other than that that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" He asked as he stopped and gazed down at her. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Oh I know that, the only question is whether or not your going to _listen_ to me." She smirked then chuckled when he winced. "Don't worry Koga I'm not going to string you up or anything."

"Alright." He sighed in relief then froze as she pointed a finger at him.

"But this nonsense about me being your woman has to come to an end, I know that even after I told you that you've been trying to push for it these past couple months." She said. "I'm going to tell you now that while I love you as a very dear friend, our relationship is never going to go beyond that."

"Yeah I kind of figured that out when I saw you making kissy faces at Sesshomaru." He grumbled.

"Oh lighten up Koga, there's a girl out there somewhere who's just perfect for you. But whoever she is, she certainly isn't me." She said. "As a matter of fact, have you spoken to Ayame lately?"

"No." He frowned. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Well I can tell you aren't quite ready for that just yet." She sighed. "Oh well I can't do everything by myself... so what do you say just friends?"

"Oh alright." He said. "But I still think you would've been happy with me."

"I guess we'll never know." She said softly.

"Well you'd better get back to your intended because if we stand here any longer he's going to find a way to make that look kill and I'm not ready to die just yet."

"Oh don't you worry about him." She said with a wave of her hand as they started heading back. "He's got another thing coming to him if he thinks he can ever tell me who I can be friends with or not."

"Now that I don't doubt for a second." He chuckled. "Go on, be happy Kagome, out of everyone here you deserve it the most."

She smirked at him then waved him off before changing course and heading over to Sesshomaru. "Are you ready for this?"

"I have no reason to fear anything you might say to me." He said as he climbed to his feet.

"Oh I wouldn't say that just yet." She said teasingly as she grabbed his hand and started tugging him along. "There's a lot we have to talk about but most of it can wait until later. Right now I need to talk to you about this."

His gaze flicked to her hand as she held it up to display the ring. "I thought we'd already come to an agreement on that."

"We have, but I'm still having problems wrapping my head around it." She said as she came to a stop then turned to face him. "I'm not youkai Sesshomaru, I'm human. And I'm damaged goods so to speak."

"To what are you referring Kagome?"

"You saw my scars Sesshomaru, don't tell me you didn't." She frowned. "What I want to know is are you truly ready to deal with that? I may be in one piece again but that doesn't mean I still don't have some problems to work out. These next few months are going to be hard, I have a lot of pain to deal with and I can't guarantee I'm not going to lose my control from time to time."

"I am well aware of that and am willing to aid you in facing these challenges." He murmured.

"Some of this you won't be able to help me with Sesshomaru." She said softly. "There are going to be times where I'm not going to want to deal with anybody, and I'll probably go off on my own from time to time. After all traveling is what I'm used to and if I suddenly end up in one place right off the bat I'll more than likely go crazy."

"While I don't like the idea of you wandering off, I will accept it." He sighed.

"I'll hold you to that." She said. "There's also something else I need you to understand, I'm still not over what happened and there may be times where I'm going to shy away from you or push you away."

"You seemed to have no problems before." He frowned.

"That's because I was a little preoccupied with the fight." She said. "You wanted to know what happened on your cloud before I jumped, well I'll tell you. I had Storm take down the barrier, I had to do it in order to be able to draw on all of my strength; that also means that I'm being faced with all the pain that I've been running from for the past three years. I wasn't kidding when I said this wasn't going to be easy because a part of that pain is from what was done to me at the hands of that boy."

"I see." He said slowly.

"But that doesn't mean I don't care about you." She said softly as she took his hand. "It's just going to take me some time to get used to the idea of us because honestly I still don't get why you're even bothering with me."

"You are not a bother Kagome." He chided. "And as for my reasoning, when I said you are everything that I was looking for in a mate, I was not lying. You're beautiful, strong, intelligent, caring, and while at times it can be irritating you are stubborn. And I am not always a patient man, your stubbornness and refusal to submit will be required to balance that."

"And here I thought you wanted someone who'd be willing to submit." She said dryly.

"Submission while welcome at times can also be a bother." He said. "Not to mention the fact that I am old and will live for many centuries to come, boredom is something I face on a daily basis."

"Well if we go through with this I can guarantee you'll never be bored." She said dryly. "I don't do that well after all."

"Of that I am aware." He smirked. "You ask why I find interest in you, it is because you provide a challenge, one that I don't come across very often. And in effect you have also become my life Kagome, I can no longer see a world without you in it."

She was silent for a moment as she gazed up at him, searching for the telltale signs of his emotions. "So your willing to be patient with me and give me the time needed to come to terms with everything?"

"Yes." He promised.

"Then I'm willing to try and made this work."

"Thank you." He said. "Although there is one thing I must request of you."

"And what is that?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I wish for you to release me of my vow to not resurrect you should you perish." He said. "As I told you already, you have become my life."

"Alright, I release you from your vow."

"Thank you."

She smiled softly then bit her lip as she slowly raised her hand to hesitantly cup his cheek, for his part he remained motionless so as not to startle her. It would be hard for him, but he was willing to let her set the pace of their endeavor, and he couldn't help but think that it would be most rewarding in the long run.

After a time of simply studying him, she moved her hand to wrap around the back of his neck to pull him down as she tilted her head back. Once he was close enough she closed the distance between them by sealing her lips to his; it was a tentative kiss, almost as if she were testing herself to see if the fear would rise up. But finally her lips started moving against his and he was only to happy to comply with her wishes, and when she brought her other arm up to wrap tightly around his neck he couldn't help but embrace her as well, making sure to keep his hold loose.

After a moment she nudged him then started pulling away and with a repressed sigh he pulled away as well while letting his arms fall to his sides. She smirked up at him then chuckled and shook her head. "Well we might as well get back to the others, there's one more thing that has to be done before we can go back."

"And what is that?"

"You'll see." She said slyly as she took his hand and started tugging him along. The others looked up and smiled in greeting as she approached then paused to listen as she lifted her hand. "Alright I need Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for this, would the rest of you please wait over there. I've got one more thing that needs to be done and then we can all go home."

Murmurs of speculation and curiosity spread throughout the crowd as they moved off while Inuyasha joined the pair of them at the insistence of Kikyou. "What's going on Kagome?"

"Well I figured the last time was so short and not all that satisfying for either of you that I begged a favor from him." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Who?" He asked.

"You'll see." She said before turning back to the space where everyone had materialized from. "Alright you old dog I know you've been watching so why not get out here already and join the party?"

A moment later deep laughter rang out as the shadow of a man appeared and when he materialized fully gasps rang out all around, for the person who stood before them was none other than the great Inu no Taisho himself. "Your wish is my command Runt."

"Oh please." She muttered as she shook her head. "You know after all the stories I've ever heard about you, crazy and perverted were two traits they failed to mention."

"Hey I resent that Runt and it pains me that you would say such things after all our pleasant conversations." He said while actually looking as if he'd been wounded by her words though there was no hiding the twinkle in his eye.

"Whatever, I may not know you that well but I've gotten plenty of experience in figuring out who the perverts are." She scoffed while both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha remained frozen in place. "You have yet to meet Miroku."

"No respect." He muttered as he shook his head. "But come now this isn't the time or the place."

"Your right about that." She said as she glanced at the pair. "Come on you guys he's not going to bite you or anything."

"That you know of Runt." He smirked as he winked at her before moving to approach Sesshomaru, he nodded in satisfaction as he looked him over. "Well my boy I must say that all things considered, you've turned out pretty good so far. You be sure to take care of my Kagome, she's more precious than you could ever imagine."

"Since when have I been _your_ Kagome old man?" She muttered.

Here he laughed, a sly smile gracing his features. "Just who do you think Storm really is Runt?"

Kagome gaped at him. "No way."

"Well I couldn't very well show up as myself now could I?" He said pointedly.

"Of all the- oooh." She growled as she fisted her hands at her sides. "I should hit you for that."

"Sure if it'll make you feel better." He laughed.

"Wait, what?" Inuyasha asked as he blinked in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"When a person is in need of divine intervention someone who was close to them can take the form of the Storm and aid them in their struggles." Inu no Taisho shrugged. "But Kagome's a very special individual and there was no one up to the task. And since she was so close to you I offered to do it, and was more than happy to."

"You mean you've been spying on us all this time!?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Don't be foolish boy I was helping Kagome, getting to check in on you two was an added bonus." He scoffed.

"Unbelieveable." Kagome huffed as she gazed up at the sky, almost as if she were begging for divine intervention.

"Oh come now Runt you don't get any more divine than myself." He grinned.

"Whatever, I'll leave you three alone now." She muttered as she spun on her heel and stalked over to the others.

"She sure is as feisty as they come, isn't she?" He mused as he watched after her. "Ah well that's neither here nor there, I've got something I need to say to both of you so I'd better say it before our time is up."

"Aw man." Inuyasha muttered while Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Glare all you want Sesshomaru it's not going to hurt me any." He chuckled. "Now listen up, both of you. This sibling rivalry has to come to a stop, just because Naraku's been defeated it doesn't mean that everything is going to be happy and peaceful. There are still quite a few trials to be faced and in order to get through them your going to have to learn to work together."

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"And here I thought you'd understand better than him." He snorted as he pointed a thumb at Inuyasha. "Really Sesshomaru what do you think it will do to the Runt if she has to constantly put up with the two of you arguing? That girl's got enough going on as it is, she doesn't need more stress just yet."

Sesshomaru blinked at that then scowled. "What do you know of it, father?"

"More than you that's for damn sure." He scoffed then sobered. "I mean it you two, if you can't get along for your own sakes then try to at least get along for hers, she's suffered so much as it is and doesn't need more at your hands."

"Keh I don't know what good us trying to get along has to do with anything." Inuyasha grumbled. "But if it's for Kagome I'll do it. I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"I'm proud of you Inuyasha, I see being in the Runts presence has helped you to grow up, at least a little bit." He said as he patted his younger son on the shoulder before turning his gaze back to Sesshomaru.

"Very well, for Kagome's sake." He sighed.

"Good." He said. "I want you both to know that I've been watching over you and I have to say no father could ever be more proud of his sons than I am of you. My only regret is that I didn't live long enough to help through your trials in life, but knowing that the Runt will be there to help you out puts my mind at ease."

"What do you suppose their talking about?" Sango murmured as they watched the three inu's converse.

"I don't know." Kagome mused. "But I'm sure whatever he has to say will at least have some pearl of wisdom in it."

"So what happens when we go back?"

"We'll end up where we were when we came here." She sighed. "After that it's up to each of you to decide where you'll go."

"What about you?"

"Midoriko's granted me one last round trip through the well." She said. "I have to go home and talk to my mother then take care of my business there."

"So your going to stay?"

"Yeah, aside from my family there really isn't anything left for me there." She murmured. "And Midoriko promised I would see them again so long as I don't do anything so foolish as to get myself killed at some point in time in the next 500 years."

"I see." She said. "And when you return?"

"I figured I'd stop and talk to Kaede a bit before I go to the Western Lands with Sesshomaru and the kids." She said.

"Wait though, I thought there weren't any youkai in your time."

"There aren't." She said. "But Midoriko said that's the one thing that's going to change."

"Was it because of your wish?"

"Pretty much though I'm not sure how just yet." She shook her head. "There's a lot of it I don't really understand and I don't think I ever well. I guess that's my queue to just leave it in the hands of the fates."

"You know there was something I've been wondering."

"What is it?"

"Just how did you manage to stay alive without your soul after you'd broken free of Naraku's hold?"

"It's because of the jewel." She said. "For so long I carried a part of it that it sort of bonded to me, then when Kikyou took my soul the jewel took it's place to sustain me long enough until I was able to reclaim it."

"But wouldn't you be tainted since it was tainted?"

"I am tainted in a way if you think about it. The jewel in it's tainted state was able to latch onto my pain and that's how it kept me going."

"Oh."

"I think their finished." She said as she watched Inu no Taisho pat both his sons on the shoulder before motioning her over. "So how'd it go?"

"Splendidly my dear." He said before turning to his sons. "I need you two to run along now so I might have a moment with the Runt."

"Go on guys." She said to forestall any of their arguments. "It'll be alright."

"That it will." He grinned then laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"So what's up?" She asked once the two had reluctantly moved off. "You gonna tell me that along with being my emotional support your also my father?"

"Well I will be your father-in-law once you and my son mate." He smirked. "And no one could ask for a better daughter-in-law."

"Assuming it gets to that point." She said as she held a finger up at him. "We'll see how he feels after dealing with my emotional roller coaster for a couple of months."

"Don't you worry about him, he's never given up something once he's got his mind set on it." He chuckled. "Just believe in him Runt, and he will be everything you need to get through this."

"And what about you?"

"Oh I wasn't lying when I said I was only a thought away." He said. "Nor was I lying when I said you were my favorite charge."

"Oh so you've done this for others hm?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Well... sort of." He said sheepishly. "But just like you those people deserve to have their privacy."

"Got it." She said. "Plus I've got my own shit to deal with, I don't really need anybody else to add theirs to the pile."

"That's my girl."

"So this is it huh? Everything that's been needed to be said as been said." She murmured.

"That sounds about right Runt." He smiled sadly. "I suppose I could wish that I could go back with you to help you through this."

"But a part of you is if you think about it, remember just a thought away." She said as she blinked away her rapidly forming tears.

"Yes I guess that's true." He mused. "Be happy Kagome, and cherish every moment spent with those you love and love you in return. Don't sweat the small stuff and think before you act."

"Ill do my best." She promised as she moved to hug him. "Thank you... for everything."

"You're quite welcome my dear." He murmured as he hugged her in kind. "Now run along, your life is waiting for you."

When she pulled back he couldn't help but smile as he wiped away the tears that had won free, she rolled her eyes at that and muttered something unintelligible before finishing the task for him with a quick swipe of her hands. "So I guess I'll see you around."

"Yes you will, but not for a very long time."

"I guess I'll have to live with that."

"Yes you shall."

"Well, see ya."

"Goodbye Runt."

She waved once then turned on her heel to join the others as Rin and Shippo bid their families farewell before they moved to join Inu no Taisho and the Miko Midoriko, Kagome couldn't help but feel bad that there was nothing she could do for their parents but there was only so much her wish could encompass. _But at least they got to see them once more._ She told herself.

"Is it time?" Kikyou asked when she spotted her.

"Yup." She said as she moved to take Sesshomaru's hand. "Let's go home."

~*~

**A/N: **okay I really wanted to cry when I wrote this chapter, there's so much emotion in it (even if I didn't succeed in getting it all pointed out) that it was hard to write, but it had to be written. I think I've gotten everything wrapped up now except for Kagome's wish, which you'll learn of in the next chapter (well epilogue since there really isn't anywhere else this story can go). I hope you guys liked the surprise concerning Storm, for some reason when I thought of his character Inu no Taisho popped up in my head and I thought 'what if he was able to take the form of someone who could help Kagome' and sure Storm is nothing like my idea of how Inu no Taisho would act but then again he wasn't supposed to be until you discovered just who he was in the end. Well that's it for now and crap this was a long chapter lol, but that's alright with you guys i'm sure. Please leave a review so I know how I did! Thanks again!


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: **okay so i lied in the last chapter, the epilogue is still a little ways off (you should see how long it is right now and what with being roadblocked i decided to cut a part of it out and make another chapter for you to keep you going. It's probably not as good as it could be but here it is.)

Chapter Thirty-One

When consciousness returned it was to the sound of someone repeatedly calling her name; for a moment she couldn't make more than that out, but as the darkness faded and light returned she was soon able to pick up the sounds of many other people all speaking in hushed tones.

"Wait I think she's coming to." One said.

"Why did it take so long for her to wake up in the first place?" Another muttered; his tone made gruff by his agitation.

"Well she did defeat Naraku singlehandedly and as a result was blown up in the process, just give her a minute." A third voice said, and she could tell this one was irritated.

"Come on Kagome you can do it." Another said encouragingly.

"Ooh." She groaned as the rest of reality came crashing in. "I feel like I got smashed by a steam roller, there isn't any road construction going on around here is there?"

"Oh great she's delusional." Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha sit." She said without thinking then smirked when the resounding thud and muttered curse reached her ears.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"Just freaking peachy." She muttered as she struggled to open her eyes, after a few failed attempts she finally succeeded then flinched at the sight of everyone practically leaning over her. "Whoa would you mind giving a girl some space here or what?"

"Come on you guys, back up already." Sango said as she started pushing them away while Sesshomaru offered her his hand.

She couldn't help but hiss as he gently lifted her up. "Okay note to self, never spontaneously combust _ever_ again."

"It really wasn't all that spontaneous if you think about it Lady Kagome."

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." She growled as she clutched her head. "Alright where are we now?"

"We're in what's left of Naraku's courtyard." Sango said as she knelt down to peer at her. "You don't have any broken bones do you?"

"Nah I'm just stiff as hell." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck while looking around to find that Sango was right, there wasn't much left of the courtyard considering more than half of it had been ruined by a giant crater. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"That is a result of you defeating Naraku." Kagura said as she appeared with Kanna in tow. "What happened after that though... I'm not so sure; you all just vanished into thin air then appeared out of no where, and with more of you."

"Uh yeah don't worry about that, you wouldn't understand even if I tried explaining it."

"Thank you Kagome, for believing in me." Kagura said.

"Hey no problem, so what are you going to do now?"

"I guess we'll go wherever the wind takes us." She said as she gazed off into the distance.

"Well good luck with that."

"Thank you, and good luck to you as well."

"Thanks."

With that the wind youkai and void child took to Kagura's feather and headed south, Kagome watched after them for several moments before blinking and looking around. "Where are the kids?"

"I believe they are back at the camp where we left them." Sesshomaru said.

"Right, well how about we meet up with them?" She suggested. "I think we should take a day or two to rest up before heading back to Edo."

"That sounds like a great idea to me." Sango said. "We aren't in as bad a shape as you are, but we're still feeling our ungraceful launch through the air."

"Got it." She nodded then smiled thankfully as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her back and knees then lifted her, there was no way she was going to be doing any walking just yet.

"Hey Kagome I think we're gonna start out for home." Koga called to her before they could take off. "We've got a hell of a lot of ground to cover and last I heard a pack of beetle youkai took over my den."

"Well good luck with clearing them out." She said dryly. "And you'd better not be a stranger you hear?"

"Yes ma'am." He grinned and winked at her before issuing orders for his pack to move out.

Once the wolves were gone it was considerably quieter than it had been and the rest of the Inu tachi was able to travel to their camp in peace. The children were all but bouncing around when they appeared and couldn't help but chatter at the same time until Sesshomaru silenced them. "Kagome is in need of rest, you can tell her everything once she is better."

She couldn't help but be relieved that they settled down so they could eat something then with Sango and Kikyou's aid she was able to get cleaned up in a nearby spring. As night fell she finally sat down to listen to the children's visits with their parents and afterward she regaled them with the tale of how Naraku came to meet his end (edited for children of course), and after they'd gone to sleep she and the others spoke in low tones.

Eventually they came to the agreement of traveling to Edo where they would tell Kaede everything that happened before Kagome went home to spend some time with her family.

"Midoriko said you could come to if you like." She murmured to Sesshomaru after the others had turned in for the night.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side in thought a moment before agreeing. "I think I shall, after all it is customary to meet ones parents before you mate."

"Well I have to warn you that my grandfather is crazy and he'll try to throw sutras at you." She laughed softly. "Don't worry they're harmless if a bit sticky; and Sota will probably ask you all kinds of questions on what it's like to be a demon- please don't tell him about the maiming and killing stuff, he's still to young for that- and as for my mom, well she'll probably have all kinds of questions for you to."

"Understood."

"Also we'll have to find some clothing for you so you won't stick out like a sore thumb, and we'll have to cover your markings somehow."

"Will there not be other youkai present?"

"Not yet." She shook her head. "Midoriko told me that the change wouldn't take place until after we've lived through the next five hundred years, I didn't really understand it since it has to do with an alternate reality or something like that."

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes, knowing she'd completely lost him in her explanation. "Don't worry though, everything will be alright."

~*~

Kaede was more than happy to see them returned and alive, and once the shock of seeing Kikyou as she was before she'd lost her life had worn off they settled down to tell her everything that had happened. She listened in rapt fascination through it all then congratulated them on a job well done. That night was spent with making plans for the others while Kagome and Sesshomaru readied to make their trip through the well.

And the next morning everyone saw them off, telling Kagome to greet her family for them. Once she'd agreed she pulled Sesshomaru onto the lip of the well and squeezed his hand. "Are you ready?"

"So long as you remain by my side, I am ready for anything." He murmured.

"Right, then let's go." She said as she jumped with him no more than a second behind her.

Peace overwhelmed her the moment the wells magic activated to envelope them and when it was done and they found themselves at the bottom of the well, she gazed up and smiled to find the roof of the well house hanging over them.

"Alright I have to warn you that the sights are weird, the sounds are loud, and the smell sucks- well according to Inuyasha anyway." She said as he picked her up and leapt out of the well.

"Understood." He said as he set her down then followed her up the stairs and to the door.

"You ready for the shock of your life?"

"You have told me much of your world Kagome; I doubt anything will surprise me." He sighed.

"Alright don't say I didn't warn you though." She laughed before pushing the screen doors opened then looked up to watch as his eyes widened in wonder and surprise. She couldn't help but find endless amusement in watching him as he stepped out of the well house to get a better look around and was content to let him take everything in stride.

"YOUKIAI!" A shrill voice called out.

Well until he was spotted by her grandfather at any rate. "Grandfather no!" She exclaimed as she darted out to stop him from throwing his useless sutras.

"Eh Kagome is that you?" He asked as he blinked and shifted his gaze to her.

"Yes grandfather it's me." She said; sighing in relief since the disaster had been avoided.

"Kagome what is a youkai doing here?" He frowned.

"Relax he's not gonna hurt anybody." She said as she motioned Sesshomaru over. "Grandfather I would like for you to meet Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, this is Inuyasha's brother."

"Half-brother." He said while bowing his head.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes before smiling at her grandfather. "Where's mom and Sota? We have a lot to tell you."

"They're in the house." He asked absently as he studied Sesshomaru. "Be warned youkai, I'll not hesitate to purify should you choose to attack."

"On my honor I swear no harm will come to your family." He said with a smirk.

Kagome simply rolled her eyes and started ushering both of them towards the house; luckily her mother handled the sight of the daiyouki in her house better than her grandfather did, and Sota thought it was just to cool to be freaked out.

"Well I must say this is quite the surprise." Mrs. Higurashi said once things had settled and introductions were out of the way.

"Yeah, sorry for just showing up like this." Kagome said sheepishly. "But we have a lot to tell you and Sesshomaru really wanted to meet you."

"Oh?" She cocked her head to the side as an interested gleam sparked in her eyes. It was in that moment Sesshomaru realized just how much his intended looked like her mother.

"It would not be proper if I had forgone the option of meeting Kagome's family before we begin our courtship." He said with a bow of his head.

"What!" Her grandfather exclaimed.

"Oh boy." Kagome muttered as she smacked her forehead. "Thanks Sesshomaru, I hadn't really planned on starting there."

"Why don't you two take a seat and start from the beginning?" Her mother suggested with a bright smile on her face.

_Leave it to her to soak this up_. Kagome thought wryly as they headed into the living room.

Once everyone was seated comfortably, Kagome began spinning their tale while her family listened in rapt fascination. It was a long one since there was so much more than the past few months to cover and halfway through Mrs. Higurashi called a halt and ushered them into the kitchen so she might start cooking lunch as they continued.

Kagome didn't stop talking until it was time to eat and even then she continued between bites, after she helped her mother with the dishes then they once again took to the living room. The story continued up until dinner and shortly after she finished.

"What was the wish Kagome?" Her mother asked curiously.

"I'm sorry mama but I'm not ready to talk about it yet." She said apologetically. "There's still some stuff I have to work through before I understand it entirely."

"I understand." She smiled. "So how long can you stay before you return?"

"We'd planned on staying a couple of days; I have my apartment and job to take care of after all." She said. "That and we wanted to spend some time with you since it's going to be awhile before I get to see any of you again."

"How is that gonna work sis?" Sota asked curiously.

"I don't know, but Midoriko said it would." She said. "I'm thinking that since I'm telling you all of this then you'll be unchanged or whatever. And if that's the case don't be surprised if a bunch of youkai pop out of the woodwork after we're gone."

"And when will we see you again?" Her mother asked.

"Well for me it's going to be at least five centuries." She sighed then smiled. "But for you, I'm sure the future me will pop up within a couple of days to tell you all about it."

"Alright then, do what you feel you must dear." She said with a smile. "Will you be staying here tonight?"

"No I think I'm gonna show Sesshomaru around a little bit before I show him my apartment." She said. "Plus I want to make sure I get everything out of there before I tell the landlord I'm moving out."

"Alright I understand." She said before turning to Sesshomaru. "Pardon Sesshomaru-sama but I'm afraid you're going to stand out quite a bit, would you permit me to make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"Well my husband was a tall man and I still have some of his clothes if you would like to change so you won't stick out so much." She said. "And you can feel free with leaving your own clothing here."

"That would be appreciated Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh please call me mother; after all the next time I see you, you and my Kagome will have been mated for centuries." She beamed then squealed. "Ooh I can't wait to see just how many children you'll have!"

"Mom!" Kagome exclaimed as her face turned fifty different shades of red.

After that Mrs. Higurashi sent Sota and her father off while she went in search of some clothes for Sesshomaru. In the meantime Kagome opted to ignore what had just happened and showed him her room.

"It's pink." He said as he looked around.

"Yeah well I haven't lived here in a long time and I really liked pink when I was a kid." She shrugged.

"And I can smell Inuyasha."

"He used to come here to get me when he thought I was being lazy."

"This scent is different Kagome." He frowned as he scented the air. "It's almost as if he-"

"Marked his territory?" She finished for him then sighed as she looked up at him. "That's because he did, we were forced to change the carpet and he nearly got sat to the center of the earth when we got back to the feudal era."

"Foolish whelp." He muttered.

"You have no idea." She said dryly.

After that her mother appeared with the clothing and with a quick lesson in donning them before she asked him about the best way to conceal his markings, he then told her he could mask them with his youkai, so problem taken care of she left him to get ready.

"How's it coming?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Kagome entered the kitchen.

"He's changing now." She said as she took a seat at the table. "This is going to be interesting, Sesshomaru's way more curious about this time than Inuyasha ever was."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing he has you to guide him around then isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"I'm glad everything worked out and you're on the path to recovery, I'm only sorry I can't do anything to help."

"But you have helped me mama, if not for you I wouldn't have been strong enough to face this." She said softly.

"Oh Kagome I'm so _proud_ of you." Her mother said as tears welled up. "You've grown up to be so strong and I can already tell that Sesshomaru-sama is going to be so good for you; he seems like a strong and very caring individual, even if he is a bit on the quieter side."

"Well from everything I know inu are very protective and caring when it comes to the people they consider important." She sighed as she toyed with a napkin. "Inuyasha was never like that."

"True but Inuyasha is also part human, and if you hadn't noticed, human males are somewhat clueless." She chuckled softly. "I'm sure he's been very torn all this time and wasn't sure what to do."

"I only hope he doesn't come to regret his decision." She murmured while turning her thoughts back to Sesshomaru.

"He really doesn't strike me as the type to regret much of anything." She said. "Just be patient with him and you'll see what I mean, you deserve to be happy, but even if so deserving of that happiness you must work to make it so."

"I understand."

"I know you do." She said then glanced to the hall when she heard Kagome's door open. "I think he's ready."

"Right, well we'll stop by tomorrow and spend some time with you and we'll probably stay here tomorrow night."

"That's fine dear." She said as she hugged her daughter. "You two have a good time."

"Oh I have no doubt it'll be interesting." Kagome said wryly before heading into the hall.

She met Sesshomaru at the bottom of the stairs and for a moment, all she could do was stare at him. Aside from the fact his hair was still white as snow; he looked completely human, and the white button down and relaxed jeans fit him perfectly. "Wow." She finally managed to say when he arched an eyebrow at her.

"I trust this is satisfactory?" He mused.

"Oh yeah." She said while thinking, _holy hell is he even hotter than he was before! But still-_ "I like it when I can see your markings better."

"Hn." He smirked.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Alright." She said. "Okay mom we're leaving!"

"Alright see you tomorrow!"

"You betcha!" She called as she grabbed a messenger bag she'd filled with clothes both for herself and Sesshomaru so he wouldn't have to wear the same thing.

Showing Sesshomaru around turned out to be even more amusing than she first thought; Inuyasha had never been interested in anything while Sesshomaru was the complete opposite, if anything looked remotely interesting he asked about it to the point where she was ready to go bonkers. So to give her a few moments peace, she bought him some ice cream and was amazed to find he enjoyed it immensely.

After a night out on the town she took him back to her apartment where slight trepidation began to sink in, she'd never had any other male in her apartment besides Storm(or Inu no Taisho) let alone one she was engaged to. Once in her apartment she showed him how the bathroom worked then gave him a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants to change into before ducking into her room to change into a tank top and a pair of cut off sweats.

When they met up in the living room she introduced him to Television and before long they were seated comfortably on the couch while watching an American movie complete with Japanese subtitles; in the end Kagome forgot about the sleeping arrangements because she'd managed to fall asleep during the middle of the movie. Sesshomaru watched her for a time before he carefully picked her up and carried her into her room; true he wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed with her, but knew the timing was wrong and she'd more than likely end up zapping him if she woke up in a panicked state.

So once she was tucked in, he placed a gentle kiss on her temple and retreated to watch the rest of the movie.

~*~

The next day she was highly confused when she woke up to find she was not where she had been before she fell asleep, then she realized that Sesshomaru had probably carried her into her room. She couldn't help but smile softly at his thoughtfulness while feeling ashamed at the same time for making him sleep on the couch.

In the end her guilt was unfounded because when she walked out to the living room she found him watching the afternoon soaps and realized that he hadn't slept at all. Whoever said that certain kinds of men could escape the allure of TV was an idiot.

She let him finish his show while she packed up the few things she'd brought with her, glad she didn't have to worry about the furniture since it had come with the apartment. After that they grabbed her things and left, stopping only long enough to drop off her keys and collect the rest of the rent before heading for her work place to tell her boss she was leaving.

The rest of the day was spent in hanging out with her family and she was mortified when her mother insisted on taking all kinds of pictures to commemorate the moment; Sesshomaru on the other hand dealt with it much better than she. They stayed there that night and when the sun rose they readied to depart.

"You be careful." Her mother said as they hugged.

"Don't worry mom you'll see me before you know it." She promised then let go and moved to hug her other family members.

"Please take good care of my daughter." Mrs. Higurashi murmured to Sesshomaru.

"I swear it on my life." He vowed.

"Thank you."

"Well this is it then." Kagome said as she moved to stand next to Sesshomaru. "I'll see you in five hundred years."

"And we'll see you soon." Her mother said with a smile as she fought the urge to cry.

Kagome blinked away tears of her own then turned her gaze up to Sesshomaru. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." He murmured as he squeezed her hand.

"Right, well then past/future thingy here we come."

Her family watched as they leapt into the well and once the light had faded they felt the rest of it's magic fade away as well; if there was ever going to be a way for the past to connect to the future, it would no longer be at the bottom of this well.

~*~


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N:** so this is another part of what was to be the epilogue, but instead i turned it into another chapter. I've gotten a couple of requests from people to do a sequel so that more focus could be spent on Sessh and kags courtship, i think i'm going to go that route but first i need to get this wrapped up so it can lead into that. Anywho here's another part for you. R+R thanks much!

Chapter Thirty-Two

Kagome was surprised to find the village of Edo in an uproar when they returned and once they reached Kaede's hut she discovered that the preparations were being made for Sango and Miroku's wedding. Throughout the next couple of days, Sesshomaru barely saw his intended at all since she was so busy rushing around to help.

On the third day after they'd returned, the wedding of Sango and Miroku took place and though he was one of Buddha's monks, they opted for a Shinto ceremony to honor Sango's ancestors. Kagome and Sesshomaru stood off to one side to watch and though she'd resolved not to, she couldn't help but cry.

"Why do you cry?" Sesshomaru murmured.

"Because I'm happy." She said softly. "They deserve to be happy, and I don't think there are any two people in this world who are more perfect for each other."

"Silly little onna, of course there is." He chided then smirked when she gazed at him in confusion. "I am referring to us."

"Oh." She said as her cheeks turned red. "Right."

He chuckled softly then turned his attention back to the ceremony. Afterwards the village threw one great celebration to honor the married couple and celebrate the demise of Naraku, Kagome spent the majority of her time conversing with several of the villagers to see how things were going until Sesshomaru appeared and ask that he speak with her.

"What is it?" She asked as he led her to the Goshinboku.

"When do you wish to depart for the West?" He asked.

"Well Sango and Miroku were talking about heading out for the Youkai Slayer's Village the day after tomorrow to begin the rebuilding process, and Inuyasha and Kikyou are going to be staying here with Kaede." She said. "I told them we would probably head out tomorrow though, I know you have important matters waiting for you and it has been awhile since you've been home."

"That is true but before we go there are some matters I wish to discuss with you."

"About what?" She asked as she moved to sit with her back against the God Tree.

"Being as I am one of the four ruling Lords there is a certain amount of protocol that must be followed when it comes to the choosing of a mate." He said. "Once we return we will have to begin preparations to invite the other Lords so they can meet you and give us their blessing."

"Ooh do you really think they will?"

"While they do not care for humans, you are the Shikon Miko and the slayer of their most hated enemy." He said. "They will see that as a sign of strength and will come to accept you."

"But what about-" She bit her lip as she avoided his gaze. "Doesn't your heir have to be full youkai?"

"In most cases yes, but as I said you are no ordinary human and any children that will result will undoubtedly be strong." He said. "It's not a question of just how much youkai blood one has, it's a question about how much strength they possess and I am confidant that our children will be capable of handling any situation that comes their way."

"I see."

"You still have doubts?"

"I've seen the way youkai treat Inuyasha Sesshomaru." She said softly. "Kami I've even seen the way you've treated him in the past. I won't stand for my children to be treated in such a way."

"Kagome listen to me." He said as he knelt before her and took her hand. "If there is anything I've learned in traveling with you these last few months, it's tolerance and so long as your by my side and the one to bear my pups it won't matter to me if they are youkai, hanyou, or completely human."

She remained silent as she studied him for several moments before she finally nodded. "Okay."

"And I swear to you, no harm will ever come to them." He said. "Nor will I allow someone to harm you."

"Alright, I believe you."

"Thank you."

~*~

Things were tense when they returned to the Western Palace but thanks to Kagome's disarming (if somewhat cynical at times) nature the staff soon came to at least tolerate her; it was enough for the moment since the other Lords had been summoned and they were on their way. She could get to the liking part after the Lords had gone.

Being as she was his intended she took up living in a set of rooms that were connected to his by way of a very lavish bathing room complete with a natural hot spring, when she'd asked how they'd gotten a spring on the second floor he'd chuckled and told her it was done by magic.

During the days he would tend to his business while she took care of the children; having Shippo around gave Rin endless hours of amusement, especially when they would gang up against the poor and hapless Jaken.

It was during one of their more lavish pranks that she'd decided enough was enough and stepped in to rescue the poor imp; little did she know that it aided her in gaining a steadfast ally in Jaken. For every time he went running to her begging to be saved she would do so, and in turn he started singing her praise to the rest of the servants.

By the time the first of the three Lords showed up they'd begun to treat her with more than just tolerance.

"There, you're all done."

"Thank you Yasu." Kagome murmured as she climbed to her feet then moved to inspect herself in the full length mirror. She couldn't help but gape in surprise at the woman who gazed back at her. "Is that really me?"

"Of course it is My Lady." Yasu laughed as she moved to straighten out the kimono of the west. It looked exactly like Sesshomaru's kimono and was left open to reveal the soft blue kimono complete with butterfly embroidery underneath.

For once her hair hung freely down her back and she'd allowed Yasu to apply a bit of charcoal to her lids and red paint to her lips. She looked exactly like a true Lady should yet couldn't help but feel incredibly out of place. "This is totally going to take some getting used to." She muttered.

"You will, just give it some time."

Unfortunately she didn't get any time because at that moment Sesshomaru arrived to make his presence known. when Yasu moved to admit him Kagome couldn't help but be nervous as he swept into the room, but the moment she met his gaze and saw nothing but approval and an emotion that could only be described as desire, she felt the nervousness fade away to be replaced with slight embarrassment.

"Why do you blush Kagome you look beautiful." He murmured.

"I guess I'm just not used to it yet." She said softly as she worried her sleeves.

"Do not fret, everything will work out." He said as he took her hands and rubbed his thumbs along the back of them to help calm her. "Are you ready to greet our guest?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"Then come." He said as he took one of her arms and draped it over his own.

Needless to say the first lord was more than surprised, and a little put out since he'd brought his own daughter in an attempt to get Sesshomaru to change his mind; Kagome's short temper didn't help matters any either so by the time the greeting was done, their guests were only to happy to get out of the room that held the frightening Miko.

"Idiots." She muttered once they'd gone.

"I'm inclined to agree, though I must say if there was any doubt he has about your strength he is no longer suffering from it." He mused.

Luckily the greetings with the next two Lords went rather well and when they asked her for a demonstration of her powers she was only to happy to give it to them. And once she'd finished she knew she'd won them to her side and strove to be as polite as possible.

Knowing that his compatriots had given the Miko their blessing, the first Lord saw no other option than to give his as well.

"And how long will the courting be?" He asked.

"Lady Kagome still has some duties to perform; the mating will take place once those duties are resolved." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

The other Lords accepted that then went on their merry way, allowing things to settle down once more. The first few weeks consisted of Sesshomaru and Kagome getting to know each other better than they had before and while he saw to his duties she usually found a task or two to occupy her time.

It also gave her the opportunity to reflect on everything that had happened and the time needed to confront her pain, as promised it wasn't always a pleasant thing. Before long she'd begun to draw into herself and pulled further and further away from Sesshomaru.

He found the entire endeavor to be incredibly frustrating especially since he'd felt they were getting somewhere, but he was also aware that he'd been warned so strove to maintain his patience with her. It was after a particularly bad encounter at dinner though that he lost his patience and acted without thinking; she'd slipped back into her cynical routine, even going so far as to toss a few cutting remarks in his direction.

That was when he leapt out of his seat and tackled her to the ground. "You will cease your insults now woman." He growled. "I am not the cause of your suffering and I refuse to sit here and let you take it out on me."

"Let go of me." She hissed as she started struggling.

"Not until you submit."

"To hell with that!" She exclaimed before using her power to send him flying backwards and into a wall. "How dare you touch me like that!"

His response was a snarl as he shoved himself away from the wall and raised his fist with the intention of retaliating. Luckily the children had already been taken to bed because as the fight progressed, the dining room furniture took the majority of the damage.

The two traded several blows until Sesshomaru accidentally succeeded in slicing her arm with his claws, something of it must have reminded her of the time when she was struggling with her attacker because she screamed and used enough power to send him rocketing across the whole of the dining hall.

He impacted with enough force to crack the stone of the wall before sliding down to land in a heap on the floor; when he regained enough of his senses to realize what had just happened, he felt the icy claws of remorse tear through his insides as he looked up to find Kagome staring at him in wide eyed disbelief.

Then before he could move she crumpled to the ground and began sobbing uncontrollably. It took him the better of the night to get her calmed down enough to talk to him and when he'd tried to apologize for his actions she wouldn't let him.

Finally he gave up on the attempt and vowed to prove it to her in some other way; but when the next morning came and she entered his study in her battle kimono, his heart dropped into his stomach.

"I'm leaving." She said as she avoided looking at him. "I thought I could deal with this here but I can't, I'm not willing to risk hurting you or anybody else because I don't know how to control myself."

"Where will you go?" He asked softly, knowing there was nothing he could do to keep her.

"I don't know yet." She said. "But I promise you I will be back."

"And how long will that be?"

"I guess I don't know." She murmured as she turned her gaze to the window. "I think I'm going to go and see the others, maybe if I talk to them some more it'll help me get through this faster, after all they're the cause of this and maybe I don't understand their reasoning as well as I thought I did."

"Take Ah Un with you." He said. "He will get you there quickly and provide protection."

"Thanks." She said then paused before sighing and turning to look at him. "I'm so sorry about this Sesshomaru."

"You need not apologize Kagome; I understand and will look forward to your return."

She studied him a moment longer then nodded once and left.

~*~

The first stop on her journey was Edo where she spent numerous hours with both Kikyou and Inuyasha, since it was a part of Kikyou that had convinced Inuyasha to send Kagome away she asked to hear the whole story from them both.

It was a gut-wrenching and eye opening experience for her but one that was sorely needed; it didn't help her friends standing in her eyes any, but when she felt a part of her pain fade into nothing more than an ache she knew it was what she needed. After that she spent some time with Kaede and they spoke at length about her illness and just how long she had, with Kagome at her side she told Inuyasha and Kikyou.

Many tears were shed and promise's sworn to ensure the aged Miko's teachings would go on long after she was but a memory. She stayed with them for a month then moved onto the Slayers Village.

With Kohaku's help and several other people, they were getting the village set to rights and Kagome offered her aid to help it go that much quicker. At night she would speak with the married couple about what had happened and asked them to help her understand why they'd gone along with Inuyasha's plan.

Like the talk with Inuyasha and Kikyou it was painful; perhaps even more so because they really hadn't been manipulated, instead they were given a choice and they had chosen the wrong one. As a result another part of her pain faded until it was nothing more than an unhappy memory.

She also visited Midoriko's cave to find that the statues of the Miko and youkai she'd fought with were gone, having been laid to rest when she'd made her wish. In their place sat a small alter complete with incense and as she lit some and bowed her head in prayer, she thought on the wish that she had made.

When she'd awoken in the place between worlds, Midoriko had been there to greet her and tell her that she'd succeeded. She'd told her that while not everything she'd wished for would come to pass; it would be granted to the best of its ability, and though the wish had been pure there was a price to pay for making it.

"Even once you come to terms with all that has happened to you, the pain will never fully fade." Midoriko said sadly. "This is the burden you must carry until the end of your days."

"Why?"

"Because out of all of those involved; only you possess the strength to go on, even so burdened by that pain." She said. "There are times it will be hard, but when it is know that your friends will be there to help you carry that burden."

And so they had; maybe not in the way she thought, but with their aid she was finally beginning to come to terms with that pain. It made it all that much easier to bear.

Within the month she stayed at the Slayer's Village they completed its restoration and held a celebration to commemorate it, it was also a celebration to honor those that had once resided there.

"It'll never be the same." Sango said softly as she gazed out over the crowd. "But at least it's been made whole once more."

Kagome cocked her head to the side to ponder that a moment.

"When will you go?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Are you going back to the Western lands?"

"Not yet, there's still something I have to do." She said. "But I promised I'd keep in touch."

"I know, oh and I have some news for you." She said as she beamed. "You're going to be an auntie."

"Huh?" She asked intelligently. "Wait Sango are you saying your pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Oh Sango that's wonderful I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed as she hugged her.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." She murmured as she returned the embrace.

"So how far along are you?"

"At least a month."

"Okay ew that means you did it when I got here." She wrinkled her nose to Sango's amusement.

"Well that is what a husband and wife do you know." She said pointedly.

"Oh Kami and now your starting to sound like that lecher you married, that's it this world has to be coming to an end." She huffed as she threw her hands in the air.

"Oh come on Kagome it's not like I described it!" She exclaimed.

"Thank Kami for that." She shuddered. "Did you hear about Kikyou and Inuyasha?"

"No what's going on?"

"Well after they get a few things worked out their going to mate I guess."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just that..."

"It's alright Sango I know." She murmured. "And maybe back then I wouldn't have been okay with it, but I am now. Besides I have Sesshomaru now, provided he didn't decide to change his mind while I'm gone."

"Oh come on Kagome he may be hard to read but there's no way he can hide his love for you. Kami he was practically glowing with it every time he looked at you!"

"Really?"

"Of course, wait don't tell me you didn't see it?"

"I think I've been afraid to see it." She said softly. "I don't want to get hurt again Sango."

"Kagome you listen and you listen good." Sango said so seriously that Kagome listened. "If there is any one person in this world who won't ever be able to hurt you, it's him. He's got to much honor for that and besides he's an inu; I know you don't trust me but please trust me this one time, give him a chance to show how much he loves you and I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I'll keep that in mind."

~*~

For a time after she left the village, Kagome simply wandered; taking in the beauty that was the feudal era. For so long she'd traveled across the rolling hills and lush forests, but had been unable to take much pleasure in them because of their quest.

And once she was sure she was ready, she returned to the place where her old life ended and her new one began.

"It's strange isn't it?"

"Storm?" She asked in surprise when she looked over to find him standing next to her. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't really feel like it happened to you anymore, does it?" He asked as he peered down at her.

"No, it doesn't." She said. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I knew it would be hard to get over, but I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Only you can decide how hard and how long it's going to take Kagome." He said. "That decision is yours and yours alone."

"How am I going to get over what happened in my time?" She asked softly.

"By allowing Sesshomaru to prove to you that not all intimacy is painful."

"Okay hearing that coming for you is just weird." She shuddered and he laughed.

"Well you did ask me how you were supposed to get over it."

"Well I didn't think that would be your answer." She huffed.

"Kagome you know deep down that that's the only way; let Sesshomaru erase those painful memories for you, let him love you."

"I don't deserve that kind of love."

"Now you're just being foolish." He chided. "You are more than deserving Kagome, so I suggest you get used to it and stop fighting against it. Remember you don't know how to run away."

She was silent for a moment as she thought that over. "You're right."

"Of course I am, now run along, your intended has been missing you terribly," He said as he gave her a one armed hug. "Go and live Kagome, be happy."

She studied him a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"That's all that anyone can ever ask of you Kagome." He smiled.

She offered a tight smile and a quick hug before retreating to Ah Un's side. "Alright buddy, it's time to go home."

~*~


	34. Epilogue

The moment he felt her aura approach the Palace; Sesshomaru abandoned his study and raced through the halls towards the door, when he got there he paused long enough to calm himself then pulled the door open and stepped out just as Ah Un landed in the courtyard.

"And here I thought I'd have to come and find you without trying to get lost." Kagome said teasingly as she leapt off the dragon's back.

"As if I wouldn't be the one to greet you at the door." He snorted.

"Alright I get it, put me in my place why don't you?" She laughed as she grabbed her gear then thanked Ah Un for the pleasant journey.

"And how was your journey?" He asked as she came to a halt a few feet away from him.

"It was... enlightening." She said after a moment of thought. "The Slayer's village has been restored, Sango's pregnant, your brother and Kikyou are working a few things out then they plan on mating, and I'm still in once piece despite it all."

"That is good to hear."

"I thought as much to." She said. "So, did ya miss me?"

"What do you think?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know, you looked kind of bored when you opened the door." She said; her eyes dancing with mischief. "If it were me I'd have probably broken the door down trying to see you."

"Is that so?" He mused.

"Yup." She said matter-of-factly. "But I guess you still need some work in that department so how about this?"

With that she dropped her gear and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. He was only surprised for a moment and when it passed he brought his arms up to hold her while he rested his cheek on her head, reveling in her scent once more.

"I can't guarantee it's going to be rainbows and sunshine all the time." She murmured. "But I promise I'll try to do my best, I'm not running anymore."

"That is all I ask for." He said softly as he tightened his grip and was glad when she didn't tense or pull away.

They stood like that for several moments before Kagome's stomach chose to interrupt them and by doing it rather loudly to.

"Oops." She said sheepishly once he'd pulled away to look down at her. "I guess I was in such a hurry I forgot to eat."

"Where did you come from?"

"From the south." She said as she snatched up her gear then took his arm and let him lead her inside. "I ran into an old friend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah you remember him, tall youkai dude who goes by the name of Storm?" She said lightly then chuckled when he frowned. "Oh relax Sesshomaru, he was the one who made me realize I was being stupid."

"How so?"

"I wasn't sure if I was ready or not to come back here, he's the one who prodded me into realizing I was."

"I see."

"Well at least you didn't say 'hn'." She said teasingly.

"Hn."

"You can be such a pain you know that?" She rolled her eyes. "Now come on, I'm hungry and you have to tell me what you've been doing since I left."

"I saw to the restoration of the dining hall."

"Oh, oops." She winced.

"Do not apologize Kagome. It wasn't a complete disaster." He said. "Nor was it entirely your fault."

"Maybe next time we should hold off until we get outside or something."

"There will not be a next time." He growled.

"Whoa take it easy and I was talking about sparring silly, after all I still have a ways to go."

"Says the onna who destroyed Naraku by herself." He scoffed.

"Well yeah but even then I had help; after all if it wasn't for you, I would've never have been able to do it. Besides I have yet to beat you in a fight and I'm not giving up until I do."

"Hn." He said and received a light tap on the arm in response.

~*~

Things went much more smoothly after that to Sesshomaru's relief, and as the summer season gave way to fall he finally felt they were on track. There were times she'd even let him hold her for awhile as they watched the leaves turn color then abandon their homes within the branches; but there were also times she'd still flinch if she wasn't expecting his touch, signaling she wasn't completely comfortable yet.

There were also days when she needed her space and on the days she asked for it, he gave it to her. She usually hid out in either her room or the library, and one of the servants could always be found close by just in case she needed something. Shortly after she'd returned she'd managed to gain their respect as well as their friendship instead of just their tolerance; it was in no small part to the fact that Sesshomaru's behavior had been extremely off in her presence, most days he could be found staring out the window like a lost puppy. They had realized then that Kagome was a good thing for him and decided to give her a chance.

"Do you need anything?" Yasu asked after setting the tray of tea on a table next to her chair.

"No thank you Yasu, I'm fine." She said as she looked up from her book to offer a smile. "Just let me know when it's time for dinner will you please?"

"Of course My Lady."

"Yasu how many times do I have to tell you to simply call me Kagome?" She sighed. "I really don't care for honorifics."

"At least once more My Lady." She giggled.

"Uh huh."

"I'll leave you to your book now My Lady." She winked and bowed then left the library.

Kagome sighed again as she turned to look out the window a moment, she'd had a particular bad dream the night before and it still haunted her thoughts in the waking world. So when Sesshomaru had come to collect her for breakfast she'd told him she wasn't feeling well; he knew that she was having another one of her days and simply nodded and promised he'd be near if she needed him. With that he left her to her own devices which consisted of lying in bed for a couple more hours before she decided to get dressed and head for the library.

Since her return; she'd been reading up on Inu customs to familiarize herself with the future that lie before her, it was a slow process in that there were many scrolls and books to be gone through. It didn't bother her though, especially since it helped to pull her thoughts away from past hurts.

_Just how long is this going to go on?_ She wondered as she watched a few leaves swirl around before floating to the ground once more, winter was coming there was no mistaking that. _I suppose it's only fair I go through all of this now since I've been putting it off for the last three years, but seriously I'm getting tired of it._

She wasn't trying to fool herself into thinking the pain would go away, after all she'd been told that it never fully would. _But she was talking about the pain caused by Naraku, not the pain caused by that idiot. _She thought as she absently toyed with the pages of her latest read.

Her turbulent thoughts continued up until Yasu returned to tell her dinner was ready, she mentally berated herself for dazing off for so long as she set the book down and nodded her thanks before leaving the library. As she headed for the dining hall she chewed her lip while continuing to think it over; sure she'd already spent hours dwelling on it, but a conclusion had yet to be reached and she swore she wouldn't stop until she could figure it out.

As the dining hall came into view she shook herself and smoothed her features as she headed in and offered a smile to the three seated before her. "Sorry I got caught up in my reading, I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"We just sat down." Sesshomaru said as she knelt on the cushion on his right.

"Did you finish your book?" Shippo asked.

"No, not yet." She said then smiled at him. "So what have you two been doing while I've been holed up in the library?"

"Well we had lessons this morning, and then we went outside to jump in the leaves." Rin said then grinned. "It was a lot of fun."

"I'll bet it was, jumping in the leaves was a favorite of mine when I was your age."

"Was it really momma?" Shippo asked.

"Yes it was."

"Will you jump in the leaves with us tomorrow Kagome-chan?" Rin asked hopefully.

"I'd love to Rin."

The rest of dinner was filled with talk of the children's lessons and Sesshomaru announced that he'd received word from Inuyasha stating he and Kikyou were coming for a visit before the first snowfall of the year. Kagome had been surprised by that and was even more so when she realized she was looking forward to seeing them. Once they'd finished eating the nanny arrived to escort the children to their rooms with a promise from Kagome that she would come and tuck them in.

"Will you be returning to the library after you say goodnight to the children?" Sesshomaru asked.

She cocked her head to the side a moment as she thought. "No I think I've done enough reading for one day, why do you ask?"

"There is something I wished to discuss with you."

She frowned slightly as she took in his stoic facade, since her return he barely wore his mask when they were alone and to see it now unsettled her. "Alright just let me say good night to the children and I'll meet you in your study."

"Very well."

She watched from her seat as he left the dining hall without a backward glance and she felt even more unsettled. It took some force to push the trepidation aside so she could climb to her feet and go to say goodnight to the children. _Maybe someone's declared war or something._ She tried to tell herself as she kissed Rin on the forehead and murmured a goodnight before going to Shippo's room to do the same.

Deciding there was only one way to find out, she said a quick goodnight to Shippo then headed down the hall to Sesshomaru's study. "Alright so what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked after she closed the screen and turned to find him facing the window with his hands clasped behind his back.

He was silent for several moments as she slowly made her way towards him, when she was within touching distance he took a breath. "Do you wish to leave again?"

Kagome stopped short at that and blinked in surprise. "No, why do you ask?"

"You are not yet well."

She opened her mouth to refute that then sighed as she dropped her gaze and looked away. "I know... but that doesn't mean I want to leave."

"Are you certain of that?"

She frowned in thought a moment before speaking again. "While I may not be sure of a lot of things right now, I am sure of this. I don't want to leave... and I don't want you to give up on me."

He turned to look at her then. "I would never give up on you Kagome. I'm simply stating that perhaps it would be best if you went in search of your answers as I am not qualified in giving them to you."

"Oh Sesshomaru I never expected you to be the one to give me the answers I need." She said as she looked up at him. "No one can give me the answers I need, this is something I have to figure out on my own. My location isn't going to make that any easier so if it's alright with you I'd like to stay."

"You know you are welcome to stay, I simply wished to convey that if you needed to leave I would understand."

"Thank you." She said softly as she dropped her head.

"Kagome look at me please." He said as he brought a finger up to lift her chin. Once she'd locked gazes with him he released her chin to run his thumb along her cheek. "You are more than capable of deciding this matter for yourself, you need only call upon your strength to do so."

"I... I don't know how to do that in this situation." She murmured. "After all my strength was no where to be found when I needed it."

"Wasn't it?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I don't understand." She frowned.

"Think back on that night Kagome, I know it will be painful but you must think on all of it." He said then put a finger to her lips to forestall her argument. "You must trust me in this, it will not be pleasant but I assure you it is necessary."

"And if I do that and still don't understand?" She asked flatly.

"You will." He said. "After all you are the Shikon Miko."

She rolled her eyes at that.

"Promise me you will do this."

"Alright." She said after a moment. "I promise."

"Thank you."

"Sure, well I'm going to go and get this over with." She sighed before standing on her toes to kiss him on the jaw. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Indeed you will."

She scoffed at his arrogant smirk before spinning on her heel and leaving the room. Once she was in the safety of her room she slowly readied for bed; putting off it's eventuality as long as she could, but even with all of her dawdling it had only taken her an hour to bathe and change.

"Alright well here goes then." She sighed as she sat on her bed and centered herself before delving into the painful memory of the night she was nearly raped and killed.

She started at the beginning of that evening, when that slime ball had picked her up. They went to get something to eat before heading for a carnival where he'd been the picture of the perfect date; they rode the Ferris Wheel, beat each other up in the bumper cars, and even played some games. And once the sun had gone down and the crowd thinned out he invited her over to watch a movie, she'd been hesitant at first but he'd promised to behave himself.

And since he'd promised to behave she'd believed him because she was a fool; so without even knowing it, she let him lead her towards his house. Once there they got some snacks then occupied the couch to watch the movie; everything was great for the first half hour of it, and she'd finally managed to relax completely. That was when it happened, that was when he pounced on her and pinned her to the couch.

She couldn't remember much simply because it had happened so fast, but she remembered the pain as he sliced her side while telling her she deserved it for fighting against him. Along with the pain she could remember the fear that had consumed her to the point where she couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. By that point in time the only thought running through her head was '_I am going to die tonight'_; and that was when something clicked in her head and she started screaming with everything she had.

He'd tried to shut her up of course but in order to do that he would have been forced to either drop the knife to clamp a hand over her mouth or he would have to slit her throat; but he was a fool and confident that no one would hear her so instead he continued to make her stomach look like a shitty patchwork quilt, and she continued to scream.

But fate was on her side in that someone had heard her and they called the cops; by the time they arrived she was hoarse from screaming and had no idea they were there until she found herself being yanked off the couch to be used as his shield. Clarity returned then and as she took in the sight of the four policemen aiming their guns at their target while he held her up by her hair and pressed the blade of the knife against her throat.

Along with clarity came the pressing knowledge that if she didn't do something she really was going to die; it was that moment that she was able to draw upon the strength that had been inaccessible throughout the whole ordeal. It was that moment she was able to crush the arch of his foot with her heel so he would drop her; and it was that moment that his life ended instead of hers.

The very last thing she could remember before darkness had risen to envelope her was one of the cops moving to stem the flow of blood while they waited for the medics. It wasn't his actions she was remembering however, it was his words... and what he'd said was. "If you can hear me then I need you to listen to me; you were strong enough to scream for help and strong enough to get away from him, right now I need you to be strong enough to hold on until we can get you to the hospital. Just hold on and everything will be alright, he can't hurt you ever again."

~*~

Kagome gasped as she yanked herself out of her meditative state as the cops words continued to ring through her head. _He said... he said... he said I was strong enough. _She stuttered in her head. _I never really thought about it, but... he's right. I always thought I was so weak because I couldn't get away from him from the start; but if I hadn't screamed then he would have gotten away with much more than he did, sure I have scars but at least I'm alive. At least I can say I was able to get away from him in the end. _

It took a few moments to calm her breathing as she rested a hand over her pounding heart; once she'd settled and was able to think clearly another thought popped into her head. _He's dead, he can't ever hurt me again. And even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to because he can't get to me._

It was a strange feeling to suddenly understand it all, and for a moment all she could do was sit there in a daze until the next thought smacked her between the eyes. _Sesshomaru's nothing like him... he has to much honor to ever hurt me like that. _

A real smile graced her features then as the fear she'd felt for so long finally faded until it was just another bad memory; sure the pain was still there but bad memories and pain were things she was accustomed to dealing with. She knew for sure then that she really was strong enough to deal with everything that had happened to her along with anything that may come her way; without the fear holding her back, the possibilities were endless. And with Sesshomaru by her side she knew she'd never have to fear anything of the like again because he'd sworn to protect her if necessary.

A laugh escaped her as she blinked her eyes open, having closed them without realizing it at some point in time, she discovered that she'd been at it all night and the sun had already started to rise. It's light filtered through her balcony screen; bathing her room in the warm tones of yellow, orange, and red, giving her room the feeling of warmth. She grinned as she launched herself out of bed and skipped over to the screen to open it with a snap, and when a gust of chilly air rushed in to greet her she laughed again.

It was the very first morning that she was no longer haunted by fear, and it looked to be a very beautiful morning indeed. Bearing that in mind she closed the screen then darted over to the screen that led to the bathing room, a quick glance told her it was vacant so she slipped in and tip-toed over to the screen that led to Sesshomaru's room.

It was unlikely that the inu Lord was still sleeping, so counting on that she rapped softly on the screen.

"You may enter Kagome." He called out.

She bit her lip to curb her excitement as she slid the screen open and poked her head through to find him standing before his wardrobe; he'd already donned his hakama and was now shrugging into his under kimono, and for a moment all she could do was admire his form.

"Is something wrong?" He asked once the kimono was in place and he'd turned to face her.

"Nope, everything is just right." She grinned as she slipped into the room and skipped over to him.

"Is it now?" He arched an eyebrow as he watched her fiddle with the sleeves of her sleeping yukata.

"Yup, I did what I promised I'd do." She said.

"And what did you discover?"

"That I can be really thickheaded at times." She grinned.

"I... see." He said slowly.

She couldn't help but laugh as she tweaked his nose. "I'm not afraid anymore Sesshomaru, I figured it out."

"That is good to hear."

"I thought you might like that." She said lightly then folded her hands behind her back. "I believe you have something to ask me?"

"I do?" He asked curiously.

"Yup, after all it really wasn't all that official the first time- at least according to your laws it wasn't."

"What wasn't?" He frowned.

She rolled her eyes at that and shook her head as she stepped forward and started the process of folding his kimono for him. "Inu youkai law states that if the female who is to be courted has no one to speak for her then the male who wishes to do the courting must seek the approval of his Lord. Well since your the one who wants to do the courting and your the Lord of the house it would just be silly to ask yourself for permission. That leaves only one other thing to be done."

"And that would be?" He asked in amusement as she carefully folded the hem of his kimono to tuck it into his hakama.

"You have to ask me silly."

"Haven't I already?"

"Not the way your supposed to." She said as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"You are not youkai." He said pointedly.

"So that doesn't mean I can't abide by some of your laws at least." She said as her eyes danced with amusement.

He in turn arched his own eyebrow as he thought it over; youkai tradition stated that when a male wished to court a female he wouldn't ask her, he would simply demand it. And if she refused to bare her neck to him he would beat her until she did submit; but if she managed to hold out and not bare her neck then the suit was denied and the male would have to find another female to claim. _Well I doubt she'll force me to beat her, and even if she did I would refuse to do such a thing._ He thought as he carefully weighed his options.

"Well?" She asked as she grabbed his haori and folded it over her arm, obviously she was adamant about him going through the motions.

"Very well as Lord of the West, I Sesshomaru claim you as my intended." He said as he drew himself to his full height and slipped into his stoic facade. "And as my intended I will court you until such a time as our mating takes place."

"Hmm." She said as she tapped her lip in thought. "Do I get a choice in this matter?"

_Is she serious?_ He wondered as he studied her a moment before choosing to continue with this charade. "No, you do not."

"Oh, alright then I guess I can learn to deal with that." She said then tapped the tip of his nose. "You're only lucky I like you mister or this would so turn into a WWF smack-down."

He chose to ignore her strange words before saying. "Then submit."

She eyed him a moment before sighing as she dropped her gaze and turned her head, effectively baring her neck to him. "Don't get used to this."

"I would not seek to court you if you were completely submissive." He said as he hooked a finger under her chin to straighten her out. "As the mate of this Sesshomaru you will be expected to be strong."

"I think I could manage that." She said then held up a finger to forestall him. "But on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"I'll be all tough and stuff only so long as you promise to stand by me forever and ever."

He couldn't help but smirk at her childish tone. "Very well, I swear to it."

"Good, now kiss me." She demanded as she gripped him by the folds of his kimono and pulled him down while she tilted her head back.

Despite the fact she'd just ordered him to do something, it was an order he was only to willing to heed. And as the taste of her exploded in his head, he was very glad that he had. It didn't take a genius either to realize that this kiss was different than all the others; for the first time ever she wasn't holding back, and within moments his blood was pumping in his veins as he pulled her to him and held onto her as tightly as he dared.

"Whoa... hold... up." She managed to get out as she pushed against him slightly.

"Is something the matter Kagome?" He asked curiously as he pulled away to gaze down at her.

"You bet your yen there's something the matter." She said as she eyed him and shook a finger at him. "I said you had permission to court me, not start the mating rites."

He frowned in confusion until he realized that his youki had started leaking in preparation to gather enough power to invoke the mating ritual. "Ah."

"Yeah." She said. "We still got a ways to go here. And besides I promised the kids I'd jump in the leaves with them today."

"You are so like a child at times." He sighed as he pulled his youki back and took his haori from her outstretched hands.

"Yeah well it keeps life interesting." She shrugged then beamed up at him. "Don't worry Sesshomaru, today's a brand new day and I'm finally me again. Everything is exactly as it should be."

"That is very good to hear."

"Like you have no idea." She winked at him then hopped up on her toes while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So I hope your ready for this, because now that I'm me again, things are about to get very interesting indeed."

"I look forward to it." He murmured as he gazed into her eyes; only yesterday they were plagued with the shadows of the past, shadows that refused to let the light through. But now that she'd come face to face with her fear and had conquered it, the shadows had receded; that didn't mean they'd gone completely and he doubted they ever would. But it was enough to let the light shine into them once more, and he knew she wasn't lying when she said she was finally herself again.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." She said before pressing her lips against his once more.

The End... well until the sequel that is :)

~*~

**A/N: O.o** omg.... I finished it!!!! Can you believe it?! First off I want to say thank you to everyone who's read this and offered their support and I know i said i was having inspiration problems but after i wrote that on my profile and wrote that one shot (which I'm hoping you will all give a chance, even if you aren't inu/kag fans- it really isn't an inu/kag thing and i might post a sequel to that to- which that one _will _be a sess/kag) i kind of got a kick in the brain and was able to finish this. I hope it doesn't feel rushed, i don't think it does but ya never know I guess. Once again this has been an amazing journey for me and I'm sad and happy to see it done. Don't worry though there will be a sequel and I'll get started on it asap! Much Love~ QW


End file.
